


Aberrant.

by Mal_Evans



Series: Riley and Jeffrey [1]
Category: Jeffery Dean Morgan - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Animated GIFs, Celebrities, Complete, Consensual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Geeks, High School, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/OC, Kirstie Maldonado - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, Nerdiness, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Limited, Photographs, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, Series, Sex, Sneakiness, Teenage Rebellion, Unconventional Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_Evans/pseuds/Mal_Evans
Summary: "Age is an issue of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter." - Mark Twain
She's 18 and he's 49. It's not the most conventional relationship, but it works. 
 **EDITED**





	1. 1.

**STEREOTYPES ARE THE WORST.**

Sure, nobody in their right mind likes to be labeled and put into groups made by the public eye, especially the ones that are unflattering and undesirable. High school is the worst; you're stuck in a social hell for seven hours a day just trying to get by with a diploma at the end of the year only to deal with people who either don't care about you or don't even know you exist. It didn't matter that you were a senior or not.

 Riley figured she could have been put in one the higher cliques, the ones that include the cheerleaders, the favorite athletes, or even into the 'middle class' which housed the music and theater kids that were still above you despite what Glee says. If she hadn't been such an awkward child she probably could have had many, many friends. Only problem was she was too shy, was slightly overweight, and had a face full of acne. Your basic ugly duckling story.

But, the hormones kicked in, the access weight dropped, her skin cleared, and she grew out of her shell.. Somewhat. Riley made a friend, her best friend in the entire world, Taylor. Now that they were practically sisters, they joked that if Taylor's mom married Riley's dad, her name would be Taylor Taylor.

Taylor constantly told Riley she was beautiful; amazing eyebrows, long, natural eyelashes, and a face that looked good in any hairstyle and color one could imagine, but Riley always brushed it off. Too cliche, to once be so ugly just to transform into a beautiful butterfly later on.

Riley was the youngest of two kids. Her older brother by nine years was named Avi. A handsome, pale skinned, giant of a man who probably had a vocal range deeper than Jesus himself. Avi was her best friend (of the opposite sex, of course), and she loved him with all her heart. Riley was more than lucky to have him and she made the point to tell him that as many times as she could. He was slightly overprotective: always made sure she had her phone, her tiny pepper spray attached to her key chain, and almost always accompanied her to any party that she was invited to. Which was probably only twice a year, but she didn't mind too much. The real fun was the parties he was invited to.

Avi graduated from college four years after high school. He majored in music composition and his job often took him away from home as he played piano and even used his bass of a voice for the local orchestra, and every once in a while he'd join his college alma mater acapella group and sing a few cities over for some big event or other. He was always meeting people, and meeting people meant being invited to the craziest of parties with some of the best people to ever walk the earth.

Riley was no stranger to his friends; she'd go with him anywhere and he agreed on the most part, but every once in a while he'd be reluctant and she'd have to pull the 'irresistible' puppy dog eyes on him. He cracked every time.

It was seven o'clock on a Saturday night when Riley received a text from Avi:

**Avi: Hey, are you going anywhere tonight?**

**No, I planned on staying in. Why?**

**Avi: Wanna go to a party?**

**... yes?**

**Avi: Okay, be ready by 8**

Riley grinned, sitting up in her bed and flicking on the lamp on top of her bedside table. Her hair was unkempt, the curls that were once bountiful and cute were mostly flattened and didn't have the bouncy quality it had earlier that day. Her thick, black rimmed glasses lay crooked on her nose and she pushed them back up before crawling out of bed. She was home alone, her parents were out to dinner and Avi had a four hour rehearsal with his fellow classmates and they must have been finishing up.

She tied her short, almost white hair up into a bun, curls and strands of hair hanging lazily. It wasn't party hair, but it worked for her and it looked cute. Her normal weekend attire consisted of black skinny jeans, a shirt, and either a oversized black hoodie or one of Avi's sweatshirts. Well, she usually wore those things everyday. But never at a party.

Riley dug through her closet, pulling out a pleated black skirt, a simple white t-shirt, and her red and black flannel which she tied around her waist. A trip back into the bathroom led to some mascara, a bit of powder, and deep red lipstick. She stuck her glasses back on her eyes after a few minutes, collecting a jacket just as she heard the front door open downstairs and her brother call out her name.

"I'm coming!" Riley called, gathering her phone and wristlet before heading down the stairs. They lived in a four bedroom, two story house in the richer part of the city. Her parents were lawyers and they didn't like to flaunt their money too much, but that didn't mean they wanted to raise their two kids in a dump. Avi had been trying to move out for a few years now, collecting enough money in savings the past few years to get his own place but their parents insisted that he "Stay for just a little while longer! There's plenty of room!"

She made it down the steps as he came out of his room which was a few doors down from the kitchen. He had put on a black beanie and was shrugging into a brand new leather jacket as she bent down to slip on her black flats. He slipped on some shoes, eyeing her as she stood up and casually straightened her shirt that had exposed a little belly.

"What?" she asked, frowning as she saw he was staring at her. This was her first time wearing a shorter skirt to a party, and already she was feeling self-conscious. Any skirt or dresses she wore usually went to the knee or was floor-length. This one reached about two or three inches above the knee.

"Shouldn't you wear leggings or something under that?" Avi asked, his voice a low rumble. Even with her flannel around her waist, he still wasn't happy about the front. Her ass was covered, the front, not so much. If the wind so much as blew in the wrong direction you'd be able to see her panties.

Riley sighed, turning and going back up the steps. She had a pair of pantyhose that hadn't been worn in years, and since she lost weight instead of gaining some, they'd probably fit her loosely. She had to dig in the back of her closet and saw the tag said large. She slipped them on, and though they were loose and had some rips here and there, they were an okay fit and covered what Avi wanted covered.

When she met him at the door, he smiled, holding the door open for her, "Much better!" He remarked, ignoring the glare he received from her end.

"Where are we going tonight?" Riley asked, following her brother as he headed towards his new car. Parties were usually anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour and a half from their house, as said before, he meets people everywhere.

"We're going to New York," he said, climbing in the driver's side where he stuck the keys in the ignition and started the engine. Riley climbed in the passenger's seat, once again pushing her glasses farther up her nose before putting on her seatbelt. "It's a forty-five minute drive, if you wanna back out.." He said, his tone a little hopeful. Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes, knowing that the only reason he wouldn't care is because he had never taken her into the city with just the two of them. To think their first time alone would be going to a party with a bunch of college kids who probably would drink themselves to the point of oblivion was every mother's worst nightmare.

"No, now I really wanna go," she replied, reaching into his glove box for his iPod. She connected it to bluetooth, scrolling through his list of songs as he pulled out of the driveway and they set off to New York City.

 **As always, it took them an hour to finally reach their destination.**  One of the perks about not living in the city was that you didn't have to deal with the shitty traffic everyday. But one of the many, many cons about it was that NYC was truly a wonderful place and most people, tourists especially, never wanted to leave once they got a taste of the big apple. They didn't actually go into the city per se, but rather go on the outskirts into a neighborhood that looked eerily similar to their own. Riley should have known it was a rich kids place, I mean, rich family making friends with rich family only seemed to make sense. Riley started to scoff before she caught herself, but Avi already heard it, he turned to her with a knowing smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said, shaking her head as he pulled into the long ass driveway. You could hear music from this far, and by the looks of it, this driveway was probably a good three minute drive all the way down. As they grew closer, lights came into view and Riley saw that this house looked like nothing but walls made of glass. Windows, windows everywhere. "What, does his parents like the sun or something?" Riley asked, unbuckling her seatbelt as her brother parked the car behind what had to be at least fifty others in the grass. He shut off the car, chuckling slightly before he reached over and planted his large hand on top of her head.

"This party is different. His name is Jeffrey and this is his house. He came by the studio today and he invited me and my friends, something about him 'knowing a guy'. He doesn't know I'm bringing you, so please, be good." he said, giving her head a gentle squeeze.

"Of course. I'll be an  _angel_ , Avi."

"That's my girl. Come on, let's go."

Riley followed her brother into the big ass house.

Well, it wasn't super huge. Riley was sure all of the windows compensating for the walls made it look bigger than it really is, but the moment they stepped through the door they were hit with music, booze, and quite possibly, sex.

Avi grabbed her hand, leading her past the threshold and into the room that held the most people. She gripped him tight, fearing that she'd be swept away into the mess of dancing bodies and never make it out alive. Lady Gaga's 'Judas' blasted through the speakers, and Riley couldn't help but hum lightly as she followed her brother into the seemingly unknown.

They ended up in a room that could probably be labeled VIP. There was an actual bouncer standing outside of the door and Avi had to give his name, and carefully explain that they drove over an hour and he didn't feel comfortable leaving his baby sister home by herself and felt much safer dragging her along with him. The big man observed Riley quietly, tapping his pen against his clipboard a few times before he nodded, reaching over to open the door and swing it open; allowing them to pass.

"You're kinda full of shit, you know." Riley said, looking up at his almost six foot frame. Riley was 5'4, having been short all her life but remained rather busty much to the displeasure of her dad who hated seeing her wear anything that showed too much cleavage even though she was eighteen. She tried giving Avi reassurance by never wearing anything too racy, and she was surprised that the bouncer had let them slide right by considering she didn't look that young..  _Right?_

"You know the rules, pumpkin. You come with me, you stay in the same vicinity as me. We have a deal."

"Well, still, that was shit and you know it."

Avi chuckled, leading them over to a circle of chairs too fancy even for Riley. She recognized his friends, but there were a few older men who she didn't recognize and they looked intimidating and professional. There was a roar of man as they greeted Avi, standing up to shake his hand or pull him into a swift hug. The older, intimidating men ignored Riley, not even giving her a second glance as they sat back down, but Avi's friends welcomed her, which was only right considering they all knew her from when she was still a baby. Avi's friends were basically Riley's older, unrelated brothers, and dear God, she hoped nobody was caught in the crossfire when it came to them protecting her.

Avi turned to her, pulling her close to whisper down in her ear, "Stay close, no drinking, and please, don't cause trouble." He said, nudging her in the arm as she stared up at him, a little crinkle in her nose, "You said that already!" she said, giving his shoulder a playful punch before he smiled, patting her on top of the head before sitting down in one of the chairs. "Be good."

___

Riley wandered off as Avi sat with the hotshots, but not straying from VIP, of course. She knew the chances at this point of her finding someone in her age range was probably one out of a thousand. The more she looked at the people around her, she realized that they were wearing some flashy clothes. This wasn't just any party, this was more like a party for the riches and if there was a dress code, Riley was severely violating it. No matter how slutty or drunk these people danced, they were made of money and weren't afraid to flaunt it. Despite her background, she felt pretty out of place, and she wasn't even in school. Fuck.

Riley had taken a seat in a small clutter of empty chairs in the corner, a can of Pepsi in her hand that she found in a cooler with a sign that said:  **FREE DRINKS, FUCKERS.** It was unflattering, but it was free and she wasn't about to complain. It wasn't surprising that nobody seemed to take notice to her, they were too involved with themselves to see an eighteen year old girl who just blended into the background and it was just a normal every day occurrence for her and it was just.. normal.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, she pulled out her phone and started to search for a good story to read. As much as she loved books, taking them to parties had been a no-no. When a drunken man spilled almost a whole bottle of whipped vodka on her new book Jane Two, she almost flipped her shit and Avi had to escort her out of that party faster than lighting. He brought her home, and the next morning, she came out of the shower to find a brand new copy perched on her pillow, compliments of her  _'favorite big brother'_. That was the last time she ever brought a book to a party.

Riley had just settled into a story when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of a leather jacket and assumed that it was Avi. She glanced up from her reading to look up at what she originally thought was her brother.

It wasn't him.

This was an older gentleman, a handsome, older gentleman she realized. Brown eyes, short, dark hair, an equally dark beard with specks of white and grey throughout. He was handsome and he was looking at her with a slightly confused expression.

_Great, he probably thinks I snuck in and he's gonna call my parents._

"Hi." He said, giving her a little smile as he shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He was dressed casually, dark jeans and a black sweater. He had a leather jacket thrown over top of it, unzipped and casually hanging from his bold shoulders.

Riley blinked, looking up at him curiously before she answered shyly, "Hi.."

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, gesturing to a seat right across from her. She paused, before shaking her head, sitting up straighter in her seat. "Um, go ahead.."

The mystery man gave her a bit of a tight-lipped smile, shrugging out of his jacket before taking the seat he had gestured to just seconds before. Riley took a sip of her soda, clicking off her phone as not to be rude. Of course, he could just ignore her if he desired, but circumstance showed otherwise.

"Why are you sitting alone?" He asked, looking at the four or five other unoccupied chairs around them. He looked at her, giving a little smile, causing her to smile shyly in response.

"My brother is meeting with some people," Riley replied, gently tapping her black manicured nails on the side of her can. "I didn't wanna intrude, ya know?"

The mystery man nodded, observing her quietly as he crossed his arms across his chest. He was quiet for a moment, before he smiled, a flash of recognition in his features, "What's his name?"

"Avi, Avi Taylor."

"Ahh," he nodded, his smile growing as her brothers name seemed to have rung a bell. "Yes, I know him. I invited him here tonight, he's a very talented young man."

Riley blinked, realizing that she was sitting with the host, and more importantly, the owner of this house that she quite honestly loved. From her seat, you could see the woods around the house and off to the distance the glow from the city that barely reached the top of the tree line. It was almost magical.

"Yeah, he is." she agreed, shifting in her seat to a more comfortable position. Know that she was curled up, she was thankful Avi recommended the pantyhose (even though it was for entirely different reasons) because she could sit comfortably in her seat and not be afraid to expose herself.

"May I ask you your name?" He asked, his voice a deep, gruff tone and if she weren't mistaken it sounded as if he had a very slight Southern drawl to it.

"Riley.." she replied, reaching forward as he had stuck his hand out for her to shake. His large hand enveloped hers tightly, shaking it before he released it. Hers fell limply onto her lap.

"I'm Jeffrey, Jeffrey Dean Morgan."

___

 _Jeffrey Dean Morgan_  had kept her company for a good hour or so.He was interested in learning about her more than he was interested in telling her about him. She told him she was eighteen, she told him about her parents, a little more about Avi, and little things in between. Riley was able to get him to talk about himself a little. She found out he was forty-nine, he was single but had been married and divorced twice with no kids, and he co-owns a candy shop in the city. There was something about him that struck her, not as odd, but as if he were hiding something. His face wasn't familiar per se, but there was something about his persona that he seemed to be hiding from her and she couldn't put her finger on what it could possibly be.

During their conversation he had fetched her another can of soda, and a beer for himself. Many, many people swung by and talked to him, making Riley feel a little jealous and that dreaded feeling about being left out started creeping on her again. It didn't last long though, as he ended up dismissing them after a few minutes and brought his attention right back to her. Riley could admit that it felt nice being the center of attention, as it rarely happened often and it was kind of empowering. She felt like she could do anything at this very moment.

"You're very mature for your age," Jeffrey had commented after a while. The music was a slow song, making it easier to talk to each other when they didn't have to practically yell at each other. "It's nice; feels like I'm talking to somebody my own age."

"Thank you," Riley said, placing her now empty can on the table in front of them. "I've heard that before, though."

"It doesn't surprise me, it's true."

They smiled at each other, before he spoke again, "Where'd you say you were from again?"

"Madison, New Jersey."

"Wow, that's a bit of a drive." He commented, raising his eyebrows as he watched her fidget under his gaze. Riley could have sworn she saw a smirk beginning to form.

"It took us a little over an hour to get here, which we have an equally as long trip back to look forward to." Riley sighed, reaching up to her hair where she carefully untied the bun and let the curls fall. She could hear him breathe beside her as the current song came to a close, and when Twenty One Pilot's Heathens started playing, she couldn't help but hum to herself.

"It's almost eleven-thirty," Jeffrey said, looking at the watch on his wrist. He looked at her, gently swishing his mostly empty bottle of alcohol around before drinking the last of it. "Is your brother a party animal?"

"You can say that, yeah. He gets invited to a lot of these and I just tag along."

"But you're so quiet," He smirked, "You seem like the uh, stay at home and watch Netflix in bed type."

_Boy, how right you are, Jeffrey Dean Morgan._

"Well, you're kinda right, but not wrong either. I like doing both, but that whole Netflix thing takes the cake." Riley said, chuckling a little as Jeffrey practically beamed at her. 

"Can't blame you, kid. Everything about you just screams private."

Riley sighed, looking down at her flats. It was quiet between the two for a few minutes, and it wasn't until Fall Out Boy's _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_  began to play through the speakers that Riley perked up, kind of startling Jeffrey.

"I love this song!" She said, smiling as she began to bop around in her seat, much to the amusement of the older gentleman sitting beside her. He watched her for a few minutes, before a deep, gruff laugh bubbled in his chest and he rubbed his fingers across his beard.

After a few more seconds she settled down, laughing a little while Jeffrey cleared his throat, looking right behind her. Riley turned to see Avi standing there, an amused expression on his face. Riley's face turned a deep red, running her hands through her hair as Jeffrey stood up, reaching for Avi's hand where they shook on it. "Nice to see you again, Avriel."

Riley grinned, looking back at her brother with raised eyebrows as they shook hands. Nobody ever called Avi by his full name, only their parents when he was in deep shit and that was rarely ever anymore. Avi's pale cheeks had a slight tint of red to them, and he gently kicked the back of her chair when Jeffrey wasn't looking. Riley cursed, elbowing him in the leg.

"I see you've met my sister," Avi said, placing his large hands on Riley's shoulders, gently squeezing them. "I hope she was behaving." His voice went deep suddenly, making her giggle. When Avi went through puberty, he found the easiest way to make his four year old sister laugh was to make his voice the deepest it could go (at the time). To this day, it has that impact and it brought a certain joy to his day.

"She was great company," Jeffrey said, smiling down at her in a way that made her stomach churn (in a good way). "Very sweet. I saw her sitting here alone, wanted to make sure everything was okay." Jeffrey smiled, reaching forward to gently nudge her shoulder. As him and Avi talked briefly about the little meeting, Riley let her mind wander as she observed Jeffrey. He was taller than Avi, probably around 6'1 and was slim, but in a muscular way, and as said before, handsome as hell. Riley tended to crush on boys older than her, finding the boys her age too immature and quite honestly undesirable for her taste. 

Most of her celebrity crushes were older than Avi, but never that much older than her parents who were both in their early fifties. That was the main reason she never had a boyfriend and turned away anyone even remotely interested.

To think that this man named Jeffrey made her want to rub her thighs together was scary. Never had she been in the same vicinity with a man she was desperately attracted to; they were always on screen or on her Tumblr blog, but never real life. Every once in a while his eyes would flicker to her before once again settling on Avi who talked about his passion for singing. It was enough to make her belly flop and a tingle between her legs. Her grandma was a die-hard Christian, and if she were to hear the thoughts going through Riley's head at this very moment, she'd drag her to hell and back. Burst into flames, maybe. All she knew was she was  **fucked**  as much as she wanted to be fucked.

___

It was twelve-thirty when the party began to clear out. Jeffrey convinced Avi to have them stay the night, as Avi had a few drinks and wasn't looking forward to the long drive home. Riley would have drove, if she would have brought her license. It was exciting, the thought of staying in Jeffrey's house overnight even if were the three of them. There was something about it that she couldn't explain; it was just exciting to think of the opportunities opened up by simply just being here.

Jeffrey had led them upstairs to the third floor, which was the smallest in the whole house but was still amazing. He went to the first door on the right, swinging it open before going to the one right across, opening that as well. The lights automatically turned on, almost as if they knew it was dark and light needed to be given. Jeffrey turned, gesturing to them with open hands, "These are the guests bedrooms. There's a bathroom down there," he said, pointing to the last door on the right. There was one right across from it, but he didn't mention it. It peaked Riley's curiosity and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Morgan, it means a lot." Avi said, once again placing his hand on Riley's shoulder. She looked up at him, before looking back at Jeffrey with a smile, "Yeah, thank you."

Jeffrey smiled, nodding as he shoved his hands back in the pockets of his jeans. "Feel free to invade the kitchen anytime, anything I have is yours. I just ask you clean up after yourselves." He said, before bidding them both goodnight. As Jeffrey started down the steps, he gazed up at Riley one last time before he disappeared.

"Don't you even think about it."

Riley rolled her eyes, turning around to see Avi glaring at her, his arms crossed over his chest. She shook her head, raising her eyebrow at him, "Don't think about what?" She asked, though she knew what he was talking about. Avi was the only one besides Taylor that knew she had a thing for older men.

"Just, don't okay? You know what I'm talking about." He sighed, before gesturing towards the room on the right, silently asking for her to go in. She did, but not before stopping to give him a hug.

___

Riley's phone had died the same time she heard Avi's snores coming from his room. He didn't snore all of the time, usually only when he was sleeping on something his body wasn't familiar with, oddly enough. The little clock beside her bed read 1:10, but she was wide awake. It was dark in the room, and the bed was one of the most comfortable things her body has ever had the pleasure to lay on.Only problem was she wasn't tired enough to sleep.

Riley tossed and turned before finally getting out of bed. She was dressed in her flannel and the skirt, having taken off the t-shirt and pantyhose to sleep more comfortably. When she opened the door, she paused quietly, hearing the snores coming from his room before she quietly tiptoed down the hall and down the steps.

As expected, the house was dark, save for the lights on outside and a few motion censored ones throughout the house. It was quiet, almost eerily so as she crept into the kitchen, flicking on the light when she finally found the switch after feeling up the wall.

The kitchen was lovely, and probably the only room in the house that wasn't made entirely of glass. There were two big windows on the right, and the rest was a rich, deep mahogany wall behind some of the most impressive kitchenware she had ever seen. An elegant dining room table sat in front of the dark-wood counter, six chairs accommodating it. And on the side of said counter was a bar with only three stools. There was a nice homey feeling to this room, and she almost felt like she lived here her whole life.

Riley had opened the refrigerator, finding it filled to the brim with beer, food, and water. The only condiments being hot sauce and an almost empty jar of pickles, which made her chuckle as the fridge back home had every condiment imaginable. She settled for a bottle of water, closing the door before padding over to the bar where she wiggled her way onto a stool. Riley could hear the ticking of a clock coming from a living room, and it was kind of soothing to say the least.

Riley had consumed half of the bottle when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. She tensed, not sure who it was but it felt like a little kid being caught with their hand in the cookie jar at that moment even though she did have permission to come down and raid his fridge. Riley glanced up just as Jeffrey entered the kitchen, a hand rubbing at his eye and his hair was slightly disheveled. He was wearing sweatpants and a black shirt, which most definitely didn't leave anything to the imagination when it came to hugging his torso and his arms. Jeffrey paused, seeing her sitting on her stool before he chuckled, heading to the fridge where he opened the door.

"It's either you can't sleep or you never did in the first place," he said quietly, taking out a carton of orange juice that Riley didn't even see before he carried it to the opposite counter where he opened a cupboard and reached for a glass. "Am I right or am I right?" He asked, peeking back at her with a smile which she shyly returned.

"I tried falling asleep but I couldn't," Riley said softly, blushing as he came over with his glass and leaned against the counter as casually as can be. "It's probably all of that caffeine.."

"Or," Jeffrey started, taking a sip from his glass before carefully setting it on the countertop. "You have too much fucking shit on your mind." He looked at her, crossing his arms over his clothed chest as he observed her. Riley never thought about it until now; maybe the reason she couldn't sleep was because she was too hyped about sleeping in his house, not because of the soda. "Am I wrong?" He asked, a gentle smirk on his face as she squirmed under his intense stare.

"I might be thinking too much.." Riley said, clearing her throat while she unscrewed the cap of her water and quickly drained the rest in a few gulps. The gentle crinkling of the plastic was the only sound in the room besides the ticking of the analog clock coming from next door, and strangely enough, it wasn't the most uncomfortable of silence on Riley's part.

"You've got a good life at home," Jeffrey sighed, his tall frame adjusting itself to a more comfortable position as he turned to face her fully, "What is it that's bothering you?"

Riley had told Jeffrey about her life for the most part; everything that was perfectly acceptable to tell a complete stranger and he was right, she did have a good home life despite the absolute shitty one she had a school, but how was she supposed to explain to him that she couldn't stop thinking about him sliding one of his hands into he-

"Riley?"

Jeffrey's voice startled her, causing her to laugh a little at the surprised look in his eyes before he eventually laughed along with her. It caused the tension that had built in the air to fade away and she tucked a stray curl behind her ear before shrugging, wanting to brush it off and forget about it. Trying to explain to him that he was making a total nerd hot and bothered wasn't a conversation she wanted to have tonight. Or sober.

"Nothing's really bothering me, it's just.."

"It's just what?"

Riley sighed, peeking at the clock on the stove to see that it was now two o'clock. "I can't say."

Jeffrey laughed, a deep, but soft bellow before he straightened up, taking his glass in his hand to take a long drink. It was completely drained when he went to the sink and placed the cup down. With his back still towards her, he seemed to have been fiddling with something when he finally spoke up, "I call bullshit, sweetheart."

Riley would be lying if she said that didn't have a major effect on her. His voice, which was growing on her, mixed with that pet name was too much all at once. She absentmindedly squeezed her thighs together, silently telling herself to calm down and get the hell out of there before she did something stupid and Jeffrey would kick her and Avi out and she'd fuck up whatever huge career opportunity he had coming his way.

After a few minutes of silence, Jeffrey looked at her, giving her a little smile as he headed out of the room. "Goodnight, hun. Be sure to push in your stool when you're done, okay?"


	2. 2.

**RILEY WAS SHAKEN AWAKE THE NEXT MORNING BY AVI.**

"Riley, Riley-- It's time to get up. Jeffrey has people coming over in a few hours and we need to get home."

Riley groaned, burying her face in the soft pillows as Avi ripped the sheets from her body, exposing her legs and part of her back as her shirt had moved during her sleep and a cold draft fluttered across her skin. He called her name once more, before she heard his heavy footsteps as he exited the room.

Riley was able to rouse herself out of bed and head downstairs, her feet understandably dragging behind her. She could hear muffled conversation coming from what sounded like the kitchen. A quick peek around the corner showed her brother talking to Jeffrey, each of them holding a cup of coffee while discussing. Avi's deep baritone talked excitedly, probably about his meeting even though they spent hours talking about it the night before. Her appearance caused both of them to pause and look at her. A smirk appeared on Jeffrey's face, whereas Avi smiled gently. 

Riley fought the urge to flip Jeffrey off; the cocky smirk staying permanent on his face as she came further into the room and took a seat on the same stool from the night before, her water bottle from last night still sitting there.

Avi, like the saint he was, quickly got his baby sister a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. Her blonde hair was unkempt; the curls now completely flat and she made the decision to gather it all up in a messy bun. Her legs were still exposed and she was surprised Avi didn't force her back upstairs to slip on the old as shit pantyhose.

"You sleep okay?" Avi asked, pushing a bowl of donuts in her direction. Riley's stomach growled as she reached for one with chocolate icing.

"I've had better," Riley replied, her eyes glancing in Jeffrey's direction. He continued to smirk behind his mug, sending her a quick wink before she continued, "That caffeine really messed me up."

"Well, as long as you were comfortable-" Jeffrey commented, setting his coffee down before he sent Avi and Riley a smile, "That's all that matters."

Riley ate her donut while Avi freshened up in the bathroom. Jeffrey had disappeared for a brief while, before he came from another room on the opposite side of the staircase that must have been the living room. He was dressed in a simple hoodie and jeans, his hands stuffed in the pockets on the hood as he made his way towards her. She tried to play it cool, ignoring him as she wrapped the last few bites in a napkin and got up to dispose of it.

"You feel okay?"

Riley paused, chewing on the inside of her lip, before quietly turning around. Jeffrey stood there, this time sporting thick, black rimmed glasses much like her own. He observed her quietly, a little smile coming to his lips as his eyes carefully graced over her entire body. It was a genuine question, she could tell.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, it all."

Jeffrey nodded, clearing his throat. There was a bit of an awkwardness about him that wasn't there last night, and Riley couldn't deny that she thought it was adorable. She'd even go as far as saying it was sexy. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem, Riley."

It was then that Avi came out, his hair slicked back with what must have been water before he slid his beanie back over his head. There was a brief moment of silence, before Avi walked over to Jeffrey and they shook hands, Avi thanking him for the accommodations. Riley left them to their own devices, going back to the third floor where she slipped on the pantyhose and her flannel.

When Riley reached the downstairs, Avi had just slipped through the front door and began jogging towards the car, which was still parked relatively far away from the party last night. Jeffrey was standing in the door frame, leaning against it with his legs crossed when Riley cautiously saddled up beside him, his tall frame easily towering over her. He noticed her presence, and when he looked at her, he smiled: "I'm almost sad to see you go."

Riley was taken aback, but not for long as she cleared her throat and turned her attention away from him, watching as Avi climbed in the car and shut the door behind him. It was quiet, before she found the voice to speak, "You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Jeffrey blinked, before he chuckled, crossing his arms as Avi pulled the car up, rolling the window down as it began to sprinkle. He beckoned for Riley to come, before rolling it back up again. Riley felt Jeffrey take her hand, slipping something into it. She looked up at him in confusion, but he simply looked at her and said:

**___**

The ride back home seemed to take longer than it did the day before.Avi was relatively silent, much to her relief. It was odd, knowing that she still clutched the piece of paper that held Jeffrey's number in a death grip and Avi was completely oblivious to it. Riley wanted to smooth out the paper and read the seven digits, but she didn't want him to know about it at all. He'd easily put two and two together and her ass would be fried.

It wasn't until later that night after Riley had taken a shower that she added his number to her contacts. He had said 'Call me', which she was more of a texting person, and for all she knew this could have been a landline. Who even had those anymore, she didn't know. Her parents got rid of theirs almost four years ago and never batted an eye. Riley tried to think of a nickname for him, not wanting the name Jeffrey to pop up every time he sent a text or called. So she simply settled for 'J' until then.

**Um.. Hi.**

Riley sent that, figuring he'd know who it was considering he did a pretty good damn job of figuring her out last night. If she didn't know any better she'd think he were a mind reader. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she got a reply:

**J: Hi, sweetheart. I probably should have told you to text me instead. Calling is for old men like me.**

Riley couldn't help the pfft that escaped her lips. She knew he wasn't twenty-five anymore, but in no way was he old. She lit a candle before crawling on her bed, snuggling against the pillows before she typed out another reply:

**You're not old, don't start.. But I may have to reconsider that if you tell me you still have a landline.**

**J: Of course not, babydoll. Got rid of that ages ago.**

Riley smiled, unintentionally beaming at that nickname. The memory of last night was still fresh on her mind, and she still had yet to forget how his hands felt on her.. and inside of her. The memory of his voice sent chills up her spine, and she couldn't help but shiver.

**You surprised me.**

**J: Why is that?**

**You gave me your number.**

**J: What can I say? You're too interesting to forget.**

Riley paused, feeling her stomach clench in a bit of a nervous manner. He had complimented her, she was sure, and quite honestly, it felt good. Riley glanced at her alarm clock, seeing the time was 9:58. It was a school night and she was still exhausted from the events from before. She crawled under the covers, pulling them up to her chin as she shut off the lamp and rolled onto her side, opening her messages again when it showed she had received another.

**J: Fuck, you gotta let me see you again.**

**How, Jeffrey? I live almost an hour away. I have school, you work, right? It's too risky.**

**J: We'll work around it. Humor me, babydoll.**

**please don't**

**J: Too much for you, sweetheart? Best not hold out.**

Riley cursed, burying her face in her pillow before her phone vibrated again. She dared to take a peek.

**J: Can't wait forever, Riley Taylor.**


	3. 3.

**RILEY FELL ASLEEP BEFORE SHE COULD RESPOND TO JEFFREY.** The next morning, she left the house a few minutes after seven to drive over to Taylor's house who lived a few blocks over. Her phone sat in the cupholder; LED light blinking red, indicating she had unread messages. She knew who it was from, and as she pulled up in front of her friends house, she parked the car and grabbed the phone to view it.

**J: You left me hanging, babydoll. 11:14**

**J: Let me know when you're free tomorrow. 11:45**

Riley sighed, hesitating with her fingers over the keyboard before she changed her mind, clicking the phone off and placing it back in it's designated spot just as Taylor walked out of the house. Her long, dark hair was piled into a messy bun, much like Riley's and she couldn't help but smile at how alike they really were.

"Good morning, sunshine," Taylor said, climbing into the passenger seat with a smile. Taylor was one of those morning people, the ones that woke up with a smile and made the others want to smack it right off their face. Riley could admit she often thought of doing that.

"Morning, you little shit."

Taylor glared at her friend, putting on her seatbelt as Riley put the car in gear and drove away. They talked very little; Taylor drinking from her coffee thermos which Riley didn't even notice she had and she regretted not stealing some from her parents as they groggily walked around getting themselves ready for work.

"You didn't answer my texts on Saturday," Taylor stated as Riley parked in student parking. They climbed out of the car, shouldering their book bags before starting the long walk to the front doors. They were remodeling the parking lot and because of that student parking was moved to the technical annex; making it a five minute walk from there to the front doors. Because it was getting colder as fall was here, it was very inconvenient climate wise. Riley burrowed further into her hoodie before responding, "I was out of town."

"Really?" Taylor asked, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "You told me on Friday you were staying in all weekend, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go skating with me and my cousin.."

"It was last minute," Riley said, her teeth chattering as a gust of cold air went right through her skinny jeans. It was weird to think Saturday was warm enough to wear a skirt but today was like a fucking blizzard was about to hit New Jersey.  "Avi and I went to New York."

Taylor's dark eyes widened in excitement. "Seriously!? And you didn't invite me? I haven't been there in  _ages."_ She gasped dramatically, clapping her hands together as she began to tell Riley the story of how her older sister claimed to have seen Justin Timberlake buying a coffee at a Starbucks when she walked by the window. It was a story she has heard many, many times, but always enjoyed hearing it even though Justin wasn't her most favorite artist in the world of many.

They had parted ways to stop at their lockers when Riley pulled out her phone, pulling up her messages right after she put in her locker combination. Jeffrey's last message stared back at her:

   _ **Let me know when you're free tomorrow.**_

Taking a deep breath, she finally found the courage to type out a message in response. She figured he'd be asleep since it was still early in the morning, but it would have to do. It was all she could think of.

**I can't tonight. It's too risky.**

Riley hit send, watching as _sending_ flashed across the screen for about 10 seconds before  _sent_ appeared. She was freaking out and the message was only simple. The warning bell rang and she grabbed her precalculus book, making a dash for her first class.

___

Riley tapped her pencil absentmindedly on her desk, listening to Mr. Ferrell drone on and on about terminal sides and angles: shit Riley couldn't understand nor care about. Her glasses were falling down her nose, her hand cupping her cheek as she waited for the bell to ring.  _Ten more minutes._

She copied down the notes, trying her best to listen and understand but math was never her strong subject: though all of her other grades consisted of A's and B's. Her phone lay on her desk, right next to her five subject notebook and Riley found herself staring at it the closer it got to 8:30. Riley wasn't surprised when the sudden vibration startled her.

As she sat closer to the back of the class, Mr. Ferrell didn't seem to notice as he wrote another problem on the smartboard. She glanced around, seeing everyone else either copying in their notebook or staring off into space. Taylor sat up front; which wasn't surprising since she was practically a math wizard and loved mathematics for some reason. Since it wasn't her, she figured she knew who it was.

**J: I'll have you home before midnight. Just humor me, sweetheart.**

Riley couldn't help the smile that came to her face, quickly ridding herself of it when her teacher turned around and just happened to look right at her. She ducked, quickly writing down the finished problem when the bell rang. Riley wasted no time in throwing her stuff in her book bag; darting out of the class before he could call her attention.

"Wait up!"

Riley slowed down as Taylor came running over, trying to wrestle her book back into her bag as she finally caught up. "I know you hate math but I didn't think it was  _that_ much. Did you write down the homework?"

"We were assigned homework?" Riley asked, already feeling the dread creeping up on her.

"Yes. Pages 45-46, all odd numbers," Taylor said, smirking as Riley rolled her eyes. "A little much if you ask me, but since I already have the formulas dow-"

"Yeah, yeah, it will go smoothly. Don't rub it in, you ass."

The two friends giggled, going their separate ways: Taylor going to English and Riley headed to the art room, feeling herself become excited as the hallway got colder and she could smell markers, paint, and freshly made clay. This was her release, right here: Art, music, and reading were her passions and fuck if it wasn't the best. She quickly found her seat, setting her bag on the floor before going to her cubby: pulling out the large painting she had been working on and just sat down with her supplies when her phone vibrated again:

**J: Morning, by the way.**

**Good morning.**

Riley watched as Shelby walked in, the art teacher who hated being called her last name and insisted that everyone call her Shelby. She smiled at everyone, took attendance, and set them free. Riley peeked down at her phone on her lap; knowing she wanted to give him her address, or something, but she knew sneaking out was something she's never done and she wasn't exactly the sneakiest person around. It screamed 'disaster' even from here.

**J: I know you're avoiding it.**

**I'm at school.**

**J: But you're texting me now? :)**

Riley grumbled tossing her phone on the nearest table before she picked up her brush, dabbing it in the red paint before mixing it with some blue. She was currently working on something simple; the moon and the night sky and as purple was one of her favorite colors she made sure to use at least one hue of it in every project of hers. Riley was able to work diligently for a good twenty-five minutes or so before she heard her phone vibrate. Shelby looked up from her novel, gazing at every student who was silently working. Shelby didn't particularly mind phones, but she preferred not to hear them. Their sounds  _'disrupt the creative atmosphere and it could cause a significant loss of significant ideas.'_

Riley looked away, not wanting to seem conspicuous. She dabbled with a little paint until Shelby went back to her book, the only sounds in the room being scratches of pencil on paper, the occasional squeeze of a paint tube, and the light sounds of Beethoven's  _Moonlight Sonata_ playing through the speakers Shelby had placed on every corner  of the room. It was relaxing, and Riley made sure to quietly reach forward and snatch her phone before it vibrated again and twelve pairs of eyes would scope her out.

She used her fingerprint to unlock the phone, bringing up her messages. She was slightly disappointed to see it was from Taylor and not Jeffrey.

**Taylor: So, where'd you go?**

**I told you, we went to NYC.**

**Taylor: I wanna know details, girl. SPILL.**

**No..**

**Taylor: Do. It.**

**Later.**

Riley swallowed, glancing up at her teacher who still wasn't paying attention and pocketed the phone, using the last fifteen minutes of class to finish the bottom half of her night sky. When the bell rang, she set her painting on the drying rack across the room, washed her brushes, and cleaned off her platter.

Third period for Riley was a study hall. So when she arrived one minute after the bell rang, the librarian just smiled at her as she took attendance. Riley was one of the few students she liked, so it was in her benefit to be on Miss. Pillsbury's good side. She took her usual seat in a beanbag, leaning back as she stared up at the ceiling. No homework meant it was time for a little rest before she dug out her latest book.

**J: Meet me at** **10** **.**

Riley swallowed, looking at the time on her phone. He would be picking her up in four hours after she finally caved and told him her address. Of course, Jeffrey was smart enough to pick her up at the end of the street. She'd leave from the front door and walk down there and he'd be waiting. It was probably a stupid fucking decision on her part; he could be a crazy serial killer for all she knew.. a  _sexy_  serial killer but a killer all the same.

Riley went downstairs, seeing her mom put the finishing touches on dinner. Riley was the spitting image of her mom; long eyelashes, thin faced, beautiful hair and a short but petite body. Her hair was naturally black, like all the members in their family, but Riley loved experimenting with her hair so she was the only one at the moment that wasn't raven haired. Her mom's hair thinned with age, but it was still full and fell around her face perfectly. Riley figured she'd meet the same fate when she reached her forties.

"Riley, I didn't know you were home," she said, embracing her in a hug. Her mom gave the best hugs and a smile came to Riley's face as she was squeezed tightly.

"I've been home, mom. My car is in the driveway."

"Huh.. Must have been out of it," her mom shook her head, pulling away as the oven beeped. "Honey, can you get Avi and tell him dinner is ready? Your dad will be home late tonight."

Riley nodded, leaving the kitchen and heading towards Avi's room which was a few doors down. She could hear faint music coming from inside, and when she knocked, she jumped in surprise when he swung the door open.

"Shit! You scared me."

"Sorry, buttercup. Time to eat?"

"Yeah, come on."

The siblings wandered back into the kitchen, grabbing plates as their mom began to portion up her Shepard's Pie. It was Riley's favorite and Fall was the start of Shepard's Pie season, she always told her mom. The three ate, talking about their day even with the absence of their father. When they were finished, Avi helped their mother clean up while they shooed Riley upstairs, telling her to finish her homework.

It was nearing seven-thirty when she reached her bedroom. She dug out her notebooks and attempted to get started on her math. After thirty failed minutes she finally cracked and called Taylor, practically begging for help.

"You should just let me tutor you, Riley. It might actually help."

"Yeah, but you can get mad when you're frustrated."

"No I don't! Just let me help you, I'll be over in ten."

Riley sighed as Taylor hung up. She waited a few minutes before dragging her stuff downstairs, setting up on the coffee table in their living room as Avi and mom were talking in the dining room and they could be pretty nosy when it came to her schoolwork.

Riley and Taylor had that relationship where they both were welcome at each other's houses at anytime. If one needed a place to stay, for any reason, they were more than welcome to go to the others, no questions asked. When Taylor let herself in just a few minutes later, Riley watched in amusement as a curious Cristina popped her head around the corner and quickly enveloped her friend into a hug; almost squeezing her to the point of asphyxiation. 

"You wanna use the opposite of Tangent, which is here-" Taylor pointed her pencil at Riley's textbook- "Cotangent. You wanna take that and subtract it by?"

Riley frowned, chewing on her pencil as she gazed at the graphed angle in front of her. "Um, the one-eighty?.." She asked, uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Yes! Yes, that's good, good job. And that's it, you're homework is done!"

Riley sighed in relief, scribbling the answer in her notebook before she closed it, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes. It took them about an hour to finish, and quite frankly, Riley still didn't fully understand but she did feel a little better. As she stuffed her belongings back into her book bag, Taylor moved herself to the couch, grinning at her friend, "You still haven't told me where you ran off to-"

"Avi met some people and he was invited to a party. He had a meeting and didn't get to party that much but he took me and we spent the night because he had a few drinks and I didn't bring my license so I couldn't drive us. That's it." Riley said, also moving to sit beside her friend. Taylor frowned, opening her mouth just as the front door opened and Riley's father stepped into the room. Like Riley and her mother, Avi looked like their dad. Tall, dark haired, the same eyes and a very pale complexion. He caught their eye as he set his stuff down on the table, giving them a smile and a wave, "Hi, girls."

"Hi dad-"

"Hi Todd-"

"Hello, Taylor. Nice to see you, sweetheart."

Riley's mom came bustling down the steps, freshly showered and in her pajamas. She pulled her husband into a big hug before Taylor could reply. Much to the girls' displeasure, they shared a kiss, before going into the kitchen, talking.

"Well, I should probably go home," Taylor said, standing up. Riley walked her to the door, the girls hugging before Taylor left, heading towards her car that was parked in the driveway.

___

At 9:55, Riley quietly crept down the stairs, dressed in her clothes from earlier, only this time sporting one of Avi's old beanies. Quite honestly, she looked like a robber, but she didn't care. Her parents were in her dads office, talking about his most recent case involving an insurance company and money embezzlement; stuff she didn't care about but only listened to make sure their voices stayed faint. Faint was good. It meant she wouldn't get caught.

Her phone was fully charged and tucked away in her back pocket. She hadn't heard from Jeffrey since he sent her a time, and she hoped to God he didn't forget. As she carefully opened the front door, she paused, listening for any movement behind her before opening the door, quietly stepping outside. The weather was cold, as it had been earlier and it was going to be hell waiting.

Riley sprinted across their yard; down their driveway and onto the street. The streetlights burned bright, giving her enough to be able to see where she was going. Jeffrey must have looked at a GPS, giving her the exact name of the street he would be picking her up. It took only a few minutes to get there, and when she did, he wasn't there. She sighed, leaning up against the stop sign where she burrowed herself into her hoodie. It was just now ten.

She briefly recalled Jeffrey telling her he liked motorcycles, and as much as she wanted to ride one, she didn't want it to be tonight. It was freezing balls and that would be very, very inconvenient. So when a black jeep pulled up three minutes after ten, she silently thanked whatever God was above.

Now, Riley knew stranger danger was a real thing, and that a majority of victims actually knew their assailants, but when she climbed into the passenger seat and was met with Jeffrey's soft smile, all of those thoughts flew right out of her head. Believe it or not he was dressed similarly to her; only difference being no beanie and he was wearing a jacket instead of a hoodie.

"I hope you weren't waiting long, sweetheart. It's too fucking cold for that shit."

"Just a few minutes," Riley replied as he pulled away, continuing in the opposite direction. "Not a big deal.." Her voice trailed off as she observed his face in the dark: he was wearing those damn glasses again. ".. You look good in those."

Jeffrey smiled, keeping one hand on the wheel, the other going to her thigh where he patted it gently before setting it back on the wheel. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sounds being the whirr of the engine and the gentle music in the background. Riley could hear him breathing. 

"You want me to have you home by midnight?" He asked, taking a quick glance at her as he stopped at a red light. Traffic was relatively slow, but this light was always acting up and it sometimes took a few minutes to change. It allowed Jeffrey the chance to look at her more, and she couldn't complain.

"Well, you did say you would.."

"I just want your opinio-"

"Where are we even going?" Riley asked, unintentionally interrupting him. Jeffrey paused, staring at her as Riley's eyes widened in embarrassment before she turned, looking straight forward. She heard him smile, and a gentle chuckle escaped his throat just as the light turned to green. He pulled forward, seemingly still amused. 

"I know you're underage," He started, tapping his thumbs against the steering wheel. Riley watched from the corner of her eye, "But I need a damn drink, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Good," Jeffrey nodded, before he smiled, glancing at her quickly, "And I'll have you home by midnight."

___

They ended up at a bar a town over.Riley had to admire him; she'd never think to do that and would most likely be seen by someone she knows and they'd report it back to her parents. It was a pretty good crowd, nothing too busy but not exactly empty, which was expected for a Monday night. Jeffrey ordered a beer while Riley stuck with lemonade. Sugar didn't have the effect on her that caffeine does and she didn't feel like plain water. Plus, Jeffrey insisted, so.

"For someone so mature you sure can be whiny."

Riley's comment made Jeffrey choke on his beer, some of it splattering on the fabric of his jacket. Riley smirked, sipping from her lemonade as he tried to sop up some of the beer with a napkin. It worked, for the most part. "Are you sure that's the right word?" He asked, shooting a glare her way.

"No, you're right. More like needy."

"Ha, very fucking funny." Jeffrey replied, though a small chuckle bubbled in his throat. He tossed the napkins on the countertop, cupping his hands around his bottle while he stared at it thoughtfully. Riley could practically see the gears turning in his head. She'd even go as far to say she smelled the fumes.

"I  _guess_  it was kind of flattering.."

"You guess?" Jeffrey smirked, looking over at her from his stool. She smiled, unable to help it as she nodded shyly. This seemed to amuse him, as he grinned and reached over her, grabbing a pen and a notepad that was just casually resting on the bar counter. Riley watched curiously as he began to doodle, focusing intently on the paper and pen. "If you were chasing after me I'd find that pretty flattering, babydoll."

Riley's face flushed. "I don't doubt it.. What are you drawing?"

Jeffrey didn't respond, only continued doodling before he finally stopped, capping the pen and ripping off the paper from the pad. He folded it in half, before he tossed it on the table space in front of her. Riley stared at it, hearing him rustle as he placed the writing utensils back into it's usual spot while she debated on whether or not she should open it. 

"What, haven't you seen a note before?" Jeffrey teased, asking her almost as if they were back in kindergarten and one had been called down to the office. Riley glared, reaching for the paper as he took a drink from his beer, smirking behind the bottle when she opened it.

A stick figure stared back at her, holding a ballon. Riley looked at him in disbelief, before laughing. "That's the best you can do, really?"

Jeffrey shrugged, grinning at her before snatching it back, already grabbing the pen for a re-do. "Wow, you're a real charmer, you know that?"

Riley grinned, sipping from her drink. "Yes, I am well aware of that."

Jeffrey wasn't lying when he said he only needed one drink. After finishing the first beer, he ordered a water and another lemonade for Riley. She couldn't help but watch him whenever she had the chance: chances being when she knew or at least thought he didn't notice. Eleven o'clock had just rolled around when he dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Riley's remained between her legs, as she hasn't received a call or a text from Avi or her parents, which was a good sign. They'd more than likely be asleep or at least in bed by now.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Riley said, standing up. Jeffrey stood up to, claiming he needed to take a quick call outside. "Be careful," He said, before walking out. Riley nodded, heading to the girls bathroom where she quickly did her business. While she washed her hands, she couldn't help but stare herself down in the mirror. Her eyes were forming bags underneath them, and her mascara from this morning was slowly starting to smudge. Riley sighed, straightening up before moving to the door, letting herself out.

Her eyes found Jeffrey with no problem. He was standing; hands in his pockets as he talked to a woman next to him. Though he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at something across the room before his head turned, focusing in on Riley. 

She swallowed, walking in his direction as the older woman walked away. Jeffrey nodded his head towards the doors, giving her a silent  _go_.

Jeffrey followed Riley outside, both of them heading for his jeep. They climbed in, both shivering as he turned the heat up. As they let the car sit for a few minutes, Riley peeked at him from the corner of her eyes, her legs squirming uncomfortably. Jeffrey looked over at her, his eyes observing her quietly before he smiled, placing his hand on her leg in comfort.

"You're shivering, sweetheart."

Riley nodded, almost smiling when he used his free hand to put the car in gear, not once releasing her thigh as he began to drive away. For Riley, an older man touching her  _kind of_ innocently was almost as erotic as straight up porn. Riley always liked older men and actually receiving attention from one was like a fish out of water.

They drove in silence for a while, Riley in a state of bliss once Jeffrey removed his hand and placed it back on the wheel. She chewed on her lip, admitting to herself that she missed his warmth. It occurred to her that she really enjoyed Jeffrey's company, even if it was wrong by society's standard.  They knew very little about each other, but she desperately wanted to know more..  _Fuck._

"What was that?" Jeffrey asked, looking over at her in confusion. It took Riley a few moments to realize she had cursed out-loud and Jeffrey was waiting for a reply.

"Oh..  _Oh!_ Nothing, nothing. Sorry." Riley said, scrambling to come up with an excuse as not to explain her inner thoughts to him. 

Jeffrey watched her, yet another amused expression touching his features before he nodded, turning his attention back to the wheel. "If you say so.." He trailed off, making Riley sigh when he reached for his glasses. He stopped at a stop sign, quickly slipping them on over his eyes before he continued forward.

___

"See, exactly midnight. Did I not tell you I'd have you home at twelve?"

They pulled up in front of her house, as Jeffrey already stated, right at midnight. Riley couldn't help but smile, unbuckling her seatbelt while he grinned at her. "You did. You're a man of your word."

"Fuck yeah I am," He said, bringing a hand to the back of his neck where he rubbed the skin there. Riley chewed on her lip, making a move to get out of the car when Jeffrey stopped her, "Wait."

"What?" She asked, looking over at him just as he leaned over the console and pressed a delicate to her cheek. Riley's face burned, and the smirk on his face was enough to make it go burgundy. Her legs twitched, wanting to hop over the console and straddle his waist again.

"Just wanted to tell you goodnight." He said, leaning his head back against the headrest, his eyes still on her. Riley looked down for a moment, before leaning over and kissing his cheek; this one more hesitant than his. It lasted all but ten seconds, and when she pulled away to hop out of the car, she gave him a little wave before shutting the door-

"Goodnight, Jeffrey."


	4. 4.

**THE FOLLOWING FRIDAY, RILEY TURNED IN HER BED AS HER PHONE ALARM BLARED A RANDOM SONG FROM GLEE.** A groan came from her as she reached over and turned it off, mentally scolding herself for not turning it off the night before as they had a four day weekend because of teacher services. It was 6:15, the usual time she's been waking up in the morning ever since sixth grade. Riley turned, getting comfortable in the warmth of her blankets as she could hear her parents begin to drag themselves out of bed and walk around, quietly mumbling to each other before she heard them go down the steps. Riley laid there, curled in a ball under the thick blankets for a few minutes before she managed to get another hour and a half of sleep.

When she woke a second time, she knew that was as much sleep as she was going to get. Her phone rested on the bedside table, and she grabbed it, switching it on. Riley never liked jumping right out of bed if she could help it, so a good scroll through  _Buzzfeed_  kept her entertained for a while before she battled her inner laziness and finally got out of bed to head downstairs. Her parents had already left for the day, and it seemed Avi had as well as his bedroom door was open and there wasn't another peep in the house.

Riley plopped down on the couch in the living room, propping her foot on the armrest while she checked her messages. She had a few from Taylor, one or two from some of her  _not_  so close friends, and one from Jeffrey.

_Jeffrey_

As always, she clicked on his first. It was simple, a heart that was sent probably only a few minutes after she fell asleep. They were talking a lot more, texting whenever they had the chance and since Riley wasn't much of a calling person it worked more than well for her. Jeffrey still hadn't gone into much business about his job, but he did mention something about co-owning a candy store and that was all she knew. Riley already ruled out a lawyer, doctor, and insurance agent. For him to have such an amazing house; one more amazing than hers, he was raking in some serious dough and she was gonna find out how the hell he was doing it.

Of course, money wasn't the priority but she did find herself intrigued. She was gonna figure that man out sooner than later.

**Good morning.**

_Well, it's a start._

Riley knew he'd be up, and while she waited for a reply she wandered off into the kitchen to raid the fridge. There wasn't a whole lot as it was nearing two weeks since she had last been to the store with her mother and she could feel her stomach grumble in discomfort. Riley rarely ate breakfast, but occasionally she found herself to be hungry after waking up and of course, her luck made it to happen when they hardly had any food.

_DING_

Riley scurried back into the living room as fast as she would run if the floor beneath her had just caught fire and she needed to get away. A hop over the armrest placed her on her belly, grabbing the phone that rested peacefully on the nearest couch cushion, and she almost grinned widely when a message from Jeffrey flashed across the screen:

**J: Good morning, sweetheart.**

Riley's cheeks burned, and she knew that if he was with her he'd have that damn irresistible smirk on his face. She stared at the message, her fingers hovering over the keyboard as she tried to think of something to respond with. But another message interrupted her thoughts.

**J: Are you home alone?**

Riley blinked, confused until she remembered mentioning to him that she didn't have school and a swarm of thoughts entered her head all at once.  _Was he here? Was he wanting to hang out?_

**Yeah, why?**

She didn't receive a response, at least not until a few minutes later when a loud, resonating knock on the door about made her jump from her seat. Riley froze, discarding her phone as she quietly got up and padded over to the front door. She wasn't the best door greeter, especially when she was home alone. Riley stood on the tips of her toes, taking a peek through the peep hole.

It was sort of like a cheesy romance movie; the very man invading her mind standing on the other side wearing a leather jacket, sans glasses today. Riley paused, blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming before she opened the door, revealing a now grinning Jeffrey.

"Hi."

"Hi?"

Jeffrey shoved his hands in his pockets, the tip of his tongue gently poking from his lips as he watched her. They stared at each other, silently taking each other in it seemed though Riley thought there wasn't much for him to look at. Her loose gray sweats and black t-shirt which hugged her rather nicely, didn't exactly present itself as classy and elegant that he was probably used to. Riley found out a few days ago that he had been married twice, each of them being woman well off on their own and based on what he told her, they didn't exactly seem like the type to wear sweats and a shirt to bed. Probably something more along the lines of the most expensive lingerie one could buy.. But that's just her thoughts.

"Mind if I?.."

"Oh!" Riley started, opening the door wider and moving to the side a bit as she snapped put of her trance. "Yeah, come in.." she said, her cheeks burning as he gave her an amused smile, squeezing his way in. She could smell his cologne as he passed and she secretly inhaled as much as she could in one breath. It was beyond cold, a shiver going up her body as she shut the door, locking it.

"Damn, nice place you have here.. Lawyers, right?" Jeffrey asked, his head tilted up as he observed her moms chandelier. It wasn't anything too extravagant, but it sure made a statement.

"Yeah, almost fifteen years now."

He nodded, his head dropping down a bit as his eyes fell on her. He smiled, tight-lipped but still cute as hell. Riley smiled too, tucking her blonde hair back behind her ear. The action caused her shirt to ride up her stomach a tiny bit, exposing her belly button. Jeffrey noticed this and his eyes flickered there for the briefest of moments before they settled on her face. "Shit, you might wanna get ready, babydoll."

Riley frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "What for?"

"It's cold as shit and I haven't had any coffee yet. You like coffee, right?" He asked, though she knew he already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah, bu-"

Jeffrey's eyebrows went up, a little too perfectly and Riley immediately shut up. He wasn't the most patient person but he had his.. Preferences. "But?"

Riley shook her head, already turning and walking up the steps. "Nothing, give me ten minutes."

She heard him chuckle as she disappeared upstairs.

___

Riley deserved an award for being dressed, brushed, and back downstairs in nine minutes and forty five seconds.At least, that's what the clock in the bathroom said.

Since it was cold out, and Riley didn't have the best form of body heat, she dressed in a thick sweater, blue skinny jeans, and a black dress coat her mother got her last Christmas. Riley was starting to see a pattern here; both must really love the color black. She was sliding the coat on as she walked down the stairs, looking for Jeffrey who was walking around, probably getting a good look of the downstairs. He looked up as she reached the foyer, already buttoning herself into her coat.

He let out a low whistle, hands still in his pockets as he walked towards her, leaning back against the wall with his legs crossed. Riley scrunched her face: raising her eyebrow at him in question. Jeffrey just smiled, saying, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said, brushing past him for her keys that sat in a bowl next to the couch-- Riley constantly argued with her mother, saying the bowl should be moved into the foyer like any normal person would do but Cristina insisted it was perfectly fine. Riley chuckled quietly at the thought. She turned, startled when Jeffrey was right behind her, their chests bumping into each other when he grabbed her hips, pulling her into a hug. Besides the obvious jump of surprise, it surprised her when his muscular arms wrapped around her, his grip nice and tight while he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Riley pressed her cheek into his chest, gently nudging the leather away to place her cheek softly against his t-shirt. She could hear him breathing, and quite faintly, the beat of his heart. There was a moment of silence between them; just them feeding off of each others warmth and company. When he released her after what was probably only two minutes, Riley already felt the emptiness fill her tummy.

"You ready to go?" He asked, his voice husky and the little Southern drawl coming back and almost making her weak in the knees. Riley couldn't reply, only nodding as her voice caught in her throat and if she talked it would probably only be a little squeak. Her wallet was one of the smaller ones with the wrist strap and she attached it to the strap of her keys.

"Let's go."

Riley and Jeffrey had been driving around for about ten minutes, Riley trying to list all of the good coffee shops around they could go to. They started to playfully argue about where to go, since Jeffrey had never set foot in Madison and wasn't a huge fan of trying new things, especially if they were family owned. As they passed  _Aura,_ Riley's favorite cafe, she demanded he pull in and drop her off.

"Here,  _yo_ u go to Starbucks and I'll go here. You're so  _picky._ "

"I'm picky?" Jeffrey asked, a laugh escaping while he stopped at a red light at a busy intersection, "I'll say I'm picky if you can tell me what your problem is with Starbucks."

Riley giggled, opening the glove department to pull out his beanie that she knew he kept stashed in there. She slipped it on, knowing it would make her hair wavy in no time. "There's nothing wrong with Starbucks. I like it, but I th-"

"You think what?"

"I think you should try Aura, it's amazing and you'll keep coming back. Trust me."

Jeffrey observed her, an amused smile on his face before he scoffed, turning at the last minute to pull into the parking lot. The sudden jerk of the vehicle caused Riley to shriek in surprise, the car behind them honking wildly, probably yelling obscenities at them as they sped on forward. Jeffrey didn't seem to care, only pleased that she was happy and smiling when he pulled into a parking space.

"If you're wrong, I'm leaving your ass and I'm getting something  _good_."

Still giggling a few minutes later, the two stood next to each other in the busier than usual line. Riley usually came here after school, and by then most people didn't seem to want a coffee rush at three in the afternoon, so it was never really crowded but business had always been well. Riley was a bit of an oddball; absolutely hating to drink anything hot. Hot chocolate, tea, coffee, anything that wasn't cold she refused to drink. Her coffee had to either be iced or anything that resembled a frappuccino .

After a few minutes, Riley began to grow hot with the beanie of his over her head and she took it off. He was staring at the menu, his hands in his pockets and not paying her any attention. Riley smiled, standing on her tippy toes and pulling it down over his head, covering his eyes. A giggle slipped past her lips and she could see his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

After what seemed like forever they finally had their coffee, bundling up before going outside, Jeffrey's beanie still sitting on his head but not covering his eyes, much to Riley's disappointment.

"Remind me again, why you got something cold when it's-" Jeffrey paused, his lips pursing as he blew into the cold, moist air. His breath was visible and Riley only smiled, sipping from her iced caramel latte. "What, thirty degrees outside?"

"I don't like drinking hot fluids. It just makes me more thirsty."

Jeffrey blinked, seemingly a mix of amused and disbelieved before he chuckled, mumbling something to himself that Riley couldn't quite catch.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked, burrowing further into her coat. Jeffrey took notice, leaning forward to throw his arm over her shoulder and they began to walk towards his car. A slow warmth spread from her cheeks down to her neck, and she may have been blushing.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I should have expected that. Nobody in their right mind would get something cold on a freezing ass day."

"Well, I must not be in my right mind then." Riley said, looking up at him as they reached his car and he unlocked it, opening the passenger door for her. Riley stepped in, quietly mourning the loss of his arm when he smiled at her before shutting the door.

"Why did you drive all the way out here, again?"

Jeffrey looked over at her; one hand on the wheel and the other lazily tapping patterns against her thigh. They had been driving for about five minutes, silence between them except for when she was giving him directions. It wasn't even eleven and since it was so cold out there was nothing much for them to do. November was already proving that this winter was going to be a rough one. He was quiet for a moment, and Riley thought he was actually going to ignore her question before he finally spoke, "Let's do this. I'll give you two possibilities and you tell me which one you think is right."

Riley gave a sigh, already feeling the sarcasm just radiating off of him. But, she decided to humor him anyway. "Okay, hit me with it."

Jeffrey sighed, adjusting his back against the seat before continuing, "One, I wanted to see you. Two, I wanted to drive almost an hour in the wee hours of the morning into a very unfamiliar tow-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Riley said, interrupting him before he could go any further. Jeffrey chuckled, his hand straightening over her leg before giving it a squeeze. "You wanted to see me. You could have just said that?"

"I like giving you a hard time."

Riley snickered, sipping from her coffee.  _Hard._

They finally made it back to Riley's place; the driveway free of cars with the exception of Riley's Chevy Cruze. They sat in silence after he turned off the car, and the tension in the air was enough to make Riley squirm in her seat.

".. Wanna come in?" she asked, feeling it would be absolutely ridiculous to send him home after they were only with each other a little over an hour. Of course, adding the fact that in her little eighteen year old head he was her boyfriend (though it wasn't official) and he had paid for her coffee..

"If you're offering, babydoll."

_There goes that fucking drawl_

"Let's go."

___

"You're too fucking quiet."

Riley popped her head up from Jeffrey's chest, his hand that had been rubbing her back stilled and he smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed, a hand reaching out to the coffee table where she grabbed her glasses, slipping them on while she sat up on his lap. They had settled down and were watching one of Riley's favorite movies growing up,  _Spider-Man_. It has less than halfway through and they moved from sitting next to each other to her laying on his body, her head pressed into his chest.

"Does that bug you?" asked Riley, her hands pressing into his chest, feeling him through her palms.

"No, it's just.. I like hearing you talk, you have a good mind."

Riley scoffed, tucking her hair behind her ear as she bit her lip. "You're delusional, Jeffrey."

"Say that again."

"What? You're delusional?"

Jeffrey rolled his eyes, scoffing, "My name, smart-ass."

Riley giggled, shifting on his lap, "Okay,  _Jeffrey_. You really shouldn't be so needy all of the time.."

The man underneath her glared, his hand moving from her back up to the back of her neck, gripping her tight and easily tugging her back down to his level. Riley's giggles faded, her forehead gingerly touching his lips as he pressed a kiss there. After a few seconds, she managed to wiggle free and climb off of him.

"When do your parents get home?" He asked, sitting up and leaning comfortably leaning back. Riley took the cushion next to him, sighing as she watched the movie play out on screen. It almost felt like it was an awkward first date

"They'll be gone until four," She said, looking away briefly to peek up at him, "Avi, who knows with him. He can be gone for hours.""

"I see.." He said, allowing his hand to rise up and latch onto the back of her head, running his hands through her hair that he was slowly becoming fond of. "What do you wanna do, babydoll?"

Riley looked away from him, smiling as she stood up. "Come on, I'll show you."

___

"It's just a date."

Riley giggled, pulling his leather jacket tighter around her body while she reached into her bowl of strawberries to eat one. "Yeah, and what do you expect me to tell my parents?"

Jeffrey pondered for a moment, leaning against the counter where he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know, you wanna keep sneaking out with me?" He asked, his voice genuinely curious. Riley already knew he had the answer to that, but part of her felt that he was just.. Checking.

"I'm not exactly ready to break it to my parents, Jeffrey."

"See, that's what I thought. You'll have to make shit up, unless you really don't want to go out with me.."

Riley sighed, wiggling her way onto the center island, facing him. Her bare feet rocked back and forth, occasionally touching the sides of wood. Riley hasn't had much experience dating, at least not with someone she was already starting to really like. Her few dates never made it to a third and it wasn't the best track record, but it was a start. Jeffrey was waiting for her to argue; actually looking forward to it a bit but wasn't disappointed when she responded with a calm demeanor, "I do.. I do, but I jus-"

"Are you shy, babydoll?"

Riley swallowed, choosing to ignore him and eat another strawberry instead. She heard Jeffrey scoff, before she felt him move closer and then his hands were on her thighs. Riley's eyes casted away; quite embarrassed and there wasn't much she could really say to convince him that it was all her, not him.

"Riley."

"What?"

"You're shy, or scared, hmm?"

Riley sniffed, wanting to resist him when a hand came up and gripped her chin, making her look at him. Their eyes connected, and Riley felt a strange warmth flood her chest, up her neck and onto her face. She didn't respond, only staring at him and she could see him frown before he sighed, releasing his grip on her face only a little. "You shouldn't be."

"I'm sorry.. It's not like I do this all of the time, you know?"

Jeffrey stared at her, smiling, looking down when his hands once again touched her legs and gave them a squeeze.

"Is that a no?" He asked, the smile soon fading until it was a frown. Riley's heart lurched at the realization that she probably just hurt his feelings even if that was the complete opposite of what she wanted to do. Her hands, that were folded in her lap, moved to where her palms were covering the tops of his hands, gently rubbing her thumb over the visible veins sticking out of his hand. Riley watched them, feeling his eyes on her.

"No. No, it's a yes," Riley said, slipping her fingers through his the best she could, "I wanna go on a date."

Jeffrey's smile came back, and it was contagious as fuck. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, chuckling a little when she giggled happily.

"Uhh, where are we gonna go?" She asked, stretching her legs out, wrapping them around his waist until they were fully pressed into each other. Jeffrey's arms wrapped around her; his right hand moving to her hair where he wiggled his fingers through the silky strands and gently tugged.

"Haven't thought that far.." He trailed off, a gentle hum vibrating in his throat, making her peek up at him. Her nose brushed his chin, before she kissed the skin there and waited for him to continue, "It's cold as shit-" He paused abruptly, pulling her head back so he could look her in the eyes fully. Riley frowned, noting his expression, "What is it?"

"Your friend, your best friend, what's her name?"

"Taylor?" Riley asked, her frown getting deeper, "What about her?"

"You think she could cover for you?"

"Like.." Riley began, finally starting to put two and two together, "Have her tell my parents I'm with her?"

" _Mhm hmm,"_ he said, bringing his hands down to her hips, nudging his jacket out of the way. "I don't care what you say, but it wouldn't hurt, right?"

"I'm not a good liar, though." Riley said, tightening her legs around him. Jeffrey looked intrigued, raising his eyebrow at her. Riley continued, feeling herself start to babble, "I mean, I know I'm really quiet and I can get away with a lot of things but that's different, you know? When nobody suspects you because you're a good girl compared to lying to someone? It's different and I'm not really good at it."

Jeffrey laughed, "You'll be fine, sweetheart. I'll help you, don't you fucking worry."

A few minutes later, he helped her down from the counter and excused himself to the bathroom. Riley wandered back into the living room, scooping her phone from it's spot on the couch. She knew Taylor would want answers the next time they saw each other, and already Riley was preparing for what she had to say to get out of it. She was still throwing ideas around in her head when Jeffrey came back, startling her when he spoke, "You're not still nervous, are you?"

Riley shook her head, using her fingerprint to get into her phone. Jeffrey moved back to his spot, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. He gazed at her, his tongue peeking out when he licked his bottom lip, making her swallow before finding Taylor's contact.

"No, I just.. She's nosy, she'll wanna know everything."

Jeffrey raised his eyebrow, a look reaching his eyes that Riley couldn't pinpoint. "Why not tell her everything, then?"

Riley swallowed, knowing what she wanted to say, but not knowing if it was what he would want to hear. Her personal life was her personal life, even to her best friend. "I don't really know  _how_. I like my privacy. It's what I'm used to."

"Then keep it private," He countered, before sighing, "Look, Riley.. If you don't want anybody to know, then nobody will know. I'm not gonna go apeshit if you want us on the down-low. It's fine, babydoll. Trust me. Now call her."

___

"Hello?"

"TAYLOR!"

" _Shit,"_ Taylor said, startled at Riley's booming excitement. Riley was so quiet it was hard to believe she could even yell when she wanted to. "What's up, buttercup?"

"I need your help," Riley replied, and Taylor could hear another voice briefly on the other end of the phone. It sounded male, but unfamiliar. "It's nothing.. big, but I need your help."

Taylor frowned, sitting down on her bed, pressing her phone closer to her ear, "Sure, what is it?.. You didn't kill anyone, did you? If so I'm not helping bury the body."

Riley scoffed, and a booming laugh echoed in the airwaves between them and Taylor jumped, a smile coming to her face, "And who are you with? It's not Avi, is it?"

"No.." Riley said, and Taylor could hear her swallow, "I'm with a..  _Friend_ , I'm with a friend and I need you to tell my parents you and I are going out tonight."

Taylor stood up from her bed, going to her desk to grab her can of soda, taking a sip while her friend explained to her what needed to be done. "You want me to lie to your parents? Aww, come on, I can't lie!"

"Yes you can!" Riley said, but began to say something else, "-  _shh_ , Jeffrey-"

"Ooooh," Taylor said, a spark of excitement flooding through her, "Who is  _Jeffrey_?"

"It's my  _friend,"_ Riley said, putting more emphasis on 'friend' than she did the first time, "And  _we--_ we need you to help us. Please?"

"Are you dating someone named Jeffrey?"

Silence.

".. We're just going out of town for a few hours and I need you to tell my parents I'm with you. Please?" Riley asked, her voice low-key pleading and Taylor smiled, already knowing she'd help her.

"You know I will," Taylor began, her smile getting bigger when she heard Riley's sigh of relief and the man, who she now knew as Jeffrey, mumble something, "But you're gonna tell me what it's about on Monday!"

Riley hung up the phone, looking at Jeffrey who was smirking at her. She glared, though it didn't even phase him and she was sure she could be pretty scary when the time called for it, "You're really fucking loud, you know that?"

Jeffrey laughed, moving from his spot to head back into the living room. Riley took her bottle of water and followed him, wanting to kick his ass for giving himself away. He plopped down on the couch and stretched out, keeping his eyes on her. He was taking up the whole couch with his six foot something frame and Riley had to either lay with him or sit on one of the arm chairs. His eyes told her everything, and when she grinned and took a seat on a chair, she had to laugh at the pout that crossed his features.

"Suit yourself, sweetheart," Jeffrey teased, maneuvering around until he was laying on his side, un-pausing the movie. "Guess I'll just occupy myself with this."

Riley laughed, sinking further into her chair, watching him enjoy the movie, seemingly transfixed. After a few minutes she grew tired, tired of watching him paying attention to the movie instead of her. Riley climbed out of the chair, trying to ignore the smirk that reached his face when he righted himself and took her in his arms, pulling her into his chest.

 


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: 
> 
> TAKE ME HOME, PENTATONIX

__The only thing that matters is our heartbeats going strong_ _

___Oh, don't you forget, t_ _ _ ___hat nothing else can matter 'cause we know where I belong_ _ _

**RILEY HAD KICKED JEFFREY OUT OF THE HOUSE AT THREE-THIRTY.** They had everything planned out, and all she had to do was drive over to Taylor's, leave her car, and Jeffrey will come right by and pick her up. Jeffrey felt that it was too much, and attempted to suggest something else but Riley stood by her decision and he reluctantly agreed after arguing back and forth for about ten minutes. He timed everything perfectly, (thanks to Jeffrey being so devious). Riley was unsure what he would be doing for the next hour and a half, but she couldn't wait until five o'clock.

Jeffrey had insisted she hang onto his jacket, despite the freezing temperatures outside and as much as Riley wanted to, she gave it back. She knew she'd never take it off the duration of the afternoon and trying to explain a brand new leather jacket to her parents was a conversation she wanted to avoid. So, she gave it back, pouting when he kissed her forehead tenderly and left.

It was ten minutes after four when she heard her parents pull up, each in separate cars. Riley never really understood why they didn't just drive together, since they did work in the same firm but she figured it made sense if they had other work related errands to do that didn't take place at the office. She flipped off the tv, grabbing a random book off one of the bookshelves in the living room and flopped back on her seat, turning to a random page. Her parents didn't like her or Avi vegging out with electronics all day, and though Riley loved reading, she didn't like to be forced into it.

The front door opened and Riley's parents came spilling in. She could hear them talking, and while she attempted to read (what she now realized was  _To Kill a Mockingbird)_ she couldn't concentrate and she settled for just staring at the same word on the page.  _The_.

"Oh, Riley, you're home!" her mom said, appearing in the doorway to slip on her slippers she kept near the couch always. Riley hated slippers-- never could wear them, only preferred fuzzy socks.

"Yeah, I'm home, mom."

"Of course she's home, her car is in the driveway, Cristina." Riley's dad said, passing by the door as he headed off to the kitchen.

"You never know, Todd, she could have.." Her moms voice faded when she followed her dad. Riley swallowed, closing her book. Jeffrey was counting on her and she needed to suck it up and lie. There wasn't a whole lot of time left and when she got up to put the book back, her mom popped back into the room, turning on the tv.

"Have you been here all day?" She asked, taking a seat on the same cushion Jeffrey had sat on just hours before.. The same one she sucked him off on. Riley blinked, shaking her head, not wanting to get into that now. Her panties were still damp from earlier.

_No_ _._

"Uhh, no, I actually got some coffee this morning," she said, of course leaving out the details of her not being alone. "That's it, really."

"It's too cold to do anything. Are you staying in with us tonight? Avi should be home soon, we could watch a movie on demand or something."

"I'm sure Riley has plans-" Her father came strolling in, a can of beer in his hand and he had changed out of his suit; now in his comfy pants and a Miami Dolphins shirt that had seen better days. Riley didn't even hear him go upstairs. "Don't you, monkey?"

Riley couldn't help but smile at his nickname for her. The same nickname she's had since she was two when they realized she was restless and liked to climb out of her crib at night. She nodded, fighting not to roll her eyes at her mom who actually looked surprised, "Yeah, I made plans with.." She swallowed, already feeling herself choke and they were just patiently waiting for an answer. No suspicion, nothing. "I made plans with Taylor, we're going to dinner and a movie."

"Oh, what movie?" her mother asked, flipping through the channels. Taylor's eyes flashed to the screen, her mom settling on the local news channel. The four o'clock news had just went to commercial and there was a movie trailer for a movie called  _Heist_. Riley's eyes widened, pointing it out, "She wanted to see that, that movie right there."

"Huh, she doesn't seem like the type!" Her dad commented, earning a glare from her mother, though Riley was still watching the tv. "What?" he asked, cowering a little in his chair.

"It was sort of last minute.." Riley said, her voice cutting off abruptly when she swore she saw Jeffrey's face flash across the screen. She blinked, already citing herself as crazy and she brushed it off, though she knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. "But, I'll be leaving soon."

Riley went upstairs after a few minutes, her stomach doing flips the more she thought about Jeffrey's potential appearance on a commercial for a movie. He had never really specified his job, only hinting that he owned part of a candy shop with a friend and that was it. When she reached her bedroom she sat on her bed, pondering what she just saw and she desperately wanted to search IMDb for answers, but she would much rather hear it from him. And, also, she didn't want him thinking she didn't trust him, if that was even possible. Riley decided she was going to ask him tonight and get some answers.

At four-fifty, Riley trudged back downstairs, her hair curled and she traded her sweater in for a simple long sleeved light gray shirt. It hugged the curve of her chest and her belly, showing her hips before they were covered in her blue skinny jeans. Jeffrey didn't specify where they were going, and she wasn't even sure if  _he_  knew, but it would look odd for Riley to get all fancy for an 'evening with her best friend'. Honestly, if that were the case she'd go looking like a bum. But she wanted to look somewhat decent for Jeffrey. After all, he was _kind of_ _her boyfriend._

"Mom, I'm leaving," Riley called into the kitchen, shrugging on her dress coat from earlier the same time her dad came in from outside, going through the mail. He smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Riley shrugged on her Converse, looking up as her mom came in and handed her some money. Riley hesitated before taking it, smiling when her mother smiled at her and grabbed her cheeks, kissing the soft skin there. "You be careful, okay? There's a storm coming tonight and I don't want you getting caught in it. Text me, okay?"

"Of course, mom."

Riley made sure she had all of her stuff before practically running out to the car, jumping in the drivers seat and starting it up. It was still freezing balls and she cranked the heat, starting to defrost the windows, which she probably should have done a while ago. It was another ten minutes before she could even leave the driveway, and she immediately set off for Taylor's house.

___

"Aww, you look so cute!"

Riley should have known Taylor would ignore the freezing weather and sit on her front porch, just waiting for the moment Riley showed up. Riley left the car in the driveway, going to her friend where she enveloped her into a hug, her phone in hand. She was eagerly waiting to receive Jeffrey's text that he was close by.

"Thank you," Riley said, smiling as they pulled away, "You should go back inside, Jeffrey's gonna be here soon.."

"Ugh, can't I meet him?" Taylor asked, already whining and Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully, shaking her head at her friend.

"Another time, okay? My parents haven't even seen him. We're friends, you're not missing much, trust me."

_How many lies is that now?_

"Fine. But you will tell me and I will meet him.. Is he hot?"

Riley gasped, smacking her friend in the arm, ignoring the giggle that spilled from Taylor's mouth. "Fucking hell, that's not important," She said, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her coat. It was silent for a moment, before she continued, ".. Yeah, he's sexy."

The two friends giggled, and Riley could feel her phone violently vibrate in her hand. She checked it, seeing Jeffrey's message on her homescreen:

**J: I see you. Let's go.**

Riley looked up, seeing the black jeep just as it stopped at the tree line, not fully visible from Taylor's porch but enough that Riley could make it out. Taylor caught on, looking at Jeffrey's car and she smirked, nudging her friend in the arm. "That him?"

"Yeah.. That's him," Riley said, smiling a little when Taylor moved forward, trying to see him. "I gotta go, thanks for doing this."

"No problem, Riley. Have fun on your  _date_ _."_

Riley turned, glaring at her friend before she started walking toward the car, "It's not a date!"

The first thing Jeffrey said when she climbed in the car almost made her giggle:

_"It is a fucking date."_

"Shhh, it's a secret," Riley said, fastening her seatbelt and trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks when he smiled at her. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know about you but I'm fucking starving." He said, reaching over to take her hand in his; her hand was freezing and he actually shivered, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Me too.. Can we go back to New York?" she asked, biting her lip when she realized that she may have been pushing her luck. "I mean, if it's not a big deal, I just.. Yeah."

Jeffrey was quiet, staring at her and Riley looked away, feeling her cheeks burning the worst they ever had since she met him and when he suddenly laughed; loud and booming, she jumped and squeezed his hand harder than she should have. " _Fuck, sweetheart,"_ he said, sucking in a deep gulp full of air and Riley pouted, mad that he was having a good time at her expense, "We can go, of course we can fucking go. Let's go."

The whole ride, it was painfully silent and Riley wasn't sure why. She noticed Jeffrey always seemed to be extremely focused on the road; making her and everything else around them invisible. Only problem was, he never released her hand, not at all. Every once in a great while he would stroke her skin with his thumb, making her tingly all over. After a while, she reached forward and flipped on the radio to ease the tension.

"It's bluetooth."

"Huh?"

Jeffrey chuckled, releasing her hand briefly to press a button right above the stereo. A compartment flipped open, one Riley knew was supposed to hold sunglasses. It was dark, but the moment he pulled out something black she knew it was his glasses. He slipped them on, instead gripping the wheel and not her hand again. "If you want to play music just connect your phone."

Riley blinked, knowing she should have figured that out on her own. The radio was something she never listened to anymore; the so called music they played wasn't to her liking and she only listened to her own playlist, which was pretty often throughout the day. Digging in her coat pocket she pulled out her phone, noting the almost fully charged battery and she quietly started to connect her phone.

"I was right," Jeffrey suddenly said as she began scrolling through her list of five-hundred some songs. Riley didn't bother to look up, only listened to him, "About what?" She asked, still unsure of what she wanted to play.

"When I said you're too quiet."

Riley chuckled, knowing more than likely whatever she picked he'd probably hate or have no idea what it is. "It's habit, I guess. But I'm not exactly the best at starting a conversation unless it's something I'm extremely passionate about."

"Yeah, like what?" He asked, and Riley could hear the honest curiosity in his voice. It made her smile, "Hmm.. Fandoms, music, movies? Stuff like that."

Jeffrey was quiet for a moment, and she wasn't sure if he was hesitating or just didn't know what to say. When she reached the P's, she hovered her finger over Ed Sheeran's  _Photograph_ before he spoke again, "Are you going to make me guess?"

Riley giggled, finally clicking on the song and the gentle melody began to play through the speakers. "Yep, you go right ahead."

He snickered, leaning forward slightly when he glided into another lane for the exit that would take them right into the city. Riley's belly grumbled unpleasantly, and she hoped wherever they decided wouldn't make her wait two hours before eating.

"That series about that wizard boy-"

".. Harry Potter?"

"Yeah-- I know my shit, I swear to it-"

"- Yeah, it really seems like it-"

"I do-"

"-  _Mhm hmm."_

_"-Riley."_

"What?" she asked, giggling again when he shot her a glare. Riley straightened in her seat, turning a little to where she could see him better, "Okay, okay, I believe you. Yes, I love my Harry Potter."

"I fucking knew it-"

"- But you didn't know the name-"

"- _Riley."_

All she could do was laugh.

___

Much to Riley's relief, Jeffrey seemed to already knew where he was taking her.Riley watched as they traveled to Manhattan; passing slowly through the streets and she suddenly remembered why everybody took the initiative to walk in this city. It'd be a blessing if they found anywhere to park, but she wasn't as familiar with the Big Apple like Jeffrey was and he found a place, turning off the car before turning his attention to her. She disconnected her phone.

"We got a little walk ahead of us, are you okay with that?" He asked, unbuckling his seatbelt while she tucked her phone back into her pocket after checking to see if she had any messages. Nothing.

"Yeah, it's fine.."

"Good. Great," he said, taking the keys out of the ignition before opening the door, "Let's go."

Riley hopped out of the Jeep, silently humming to herself while she did so. She knew that Jeffrey was a bit of a prankster, so when he appeared behind her out of nowhere and shut the door for her she about jumped out of her pants.

"How'd you get here so fast?" She asked, looking up at him in disbelief, pressing her hand to her heart. He grinned down at her, his body easily towering over her and making her feel smaller than she already felt.

"Long legs, babydoll. They take you places."

For it being so fucking cold on a Saturday, the city wasn't any less busier than normal. Riley briefly thought back to her possible discovery with Jeffrey appearing on her tv and she couldn't help but peek up at him as he walked beside her, head slightly bowed with his dorky glasses still over his eyes. She couldn't say anything, since hers were the exact same, but boy did she love them. New York City was busy but if he was who she suspected why would he want to be seen with her?

The sky was now dark, but being in New York didn't make a difference. The lights were so bright and spectacular that one could probably forget it was now completely dark at six o'clock. Riley admired all of the skyscrapers, small business, chain restaurants, and anything nearby as if it was her first time and Jeffrey saw, smiling a little when her eyes lit up at every corner.

"Sweetheart," he said suddenly.

"Yeah?" She replied, looking up at the fourth McDonald's they've passed in the four blocks they walked. Her eyes slid over to him.

"We're here."

"Where?"

"Here," Jeffrey said, reaching out to grab her arm before she could walk any farther. Riley looked up at the building they came across; long, wide windows were placed in the front, two glass doors in between. You could see the entire interior from where they were standing, and the inside looked warm and cozy. Riley looked up at Jeffrey, finding him already looking down at her and they smiled, before he gestured for her to walk ahead, opening the door for her.

Riley had her fair share of eats in the city, but because there were thousands of places to go, she hadn't been to all of them and she bet it could take a person years before they ever could. Jeffrey wasn't the best at trying new places, and maybe she was a little picky too but just being on the outside looking in was enough to convince her to give it a try. They were welcomed warmly by a man who was around the same age as Riley. He gave them a kind smile before leading them to a table. He sat them down, getting them situated before commenting on Riley's hair. She smiled up at him but the boy froze, scampering away, his cheeks burning at the look Jeffrey shot him.

"Hey, don't do that," Riley scolded, glaring at him as she picked up the very thin menu, "He's just a kid."

_The Twisted Olive.. Haven't heard of it._

Jeffrey scoffed, pushing his own menu around with the tip of his fingers and he smiled, it coming off a little shy before he spoke, "I know his parents; they own this place.. He's a _reaaal_ charmer."

"Much like yourself?" She asked, noticing that he hasn't even looked at the menu since they sat down, "You seem like you come here pretty often, he must learn everything from you."

Jeffrey choked, a sound escaping him Riley had never heard and she turned to a fit of giggles, and he followed suite, laughing with her and they were red in the face when a waitress approached their table; a wide, beautiful,  _white_ smile greeted them and Riley immediately cowered a bit, already feeling intimidated and she hadn't even opened her mouth.

Jeffrey noticed the change in her demeanor and he instantly turned his attention to her, partially ignoring the waitress who introduced herself as  _Olivia_ and offered to take their order. Jeffrey ordered a beer and Riley followed with a nervous, "Um, Sprite, please."

"Coming riiight up," Olivia smiled, shooting both of them a smile before she touched Jeffrey's shoulder, her smile becoming more genuine, "Nice to see you, Jeff." she said before walking away.

"You too, Olivia."

Riley swallowed, staring down at the menu in an attempt to ignore his eyes that were currently burning holes in her head. Riley was always self conscious and being on a date most certainly wasn't going to change that. It was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke, his voice low and gentle, "You're tense, sweetheart."

Riley nodded, shrugging out of her coat, carefully hanging it over the back of her chair. Her palms fell to her thighs, rubbing the sweat off of them. "I just.. I get shy. Especially in front of girls."

Jeffrey frowned, about to speak before Olivia popped back in, handing them their drinks and set down a huge basket of garlic bread and Riley's stomach grumbled, already knowing half of that basket would go down her gut.

"Are we ready to order?" Olivia asked, her eyes hovering over Riley a little longer than she was comfortable with but there wasn't anything remotely nasty or threatening in her eyes. It made Riley relax a little, but a little was never enough.

"I'll have what he's having." Riley said, blurting it out before she could even think about it. The corner of Jeffrey's mouth twitched, a little chuckle echoing in his chest before he sat up straighter, handing his menu to Olivia. "The usual, please."

Olivia smiled, giving him a knowing look before she turned to Riley, giving her a little wink that made Riley smile at the unexpected gesture, "It's a good choice, I promise."

When she left, Riley immediately reached for a piece of bread, only to be stopped when Jeffrey gripped her wrist, dead stopping her. "You have no reason to be shy. Or self conscious, or anything remotely nervous," He said, his grip tight but not painfully so. "Don't down yourself too much, Riley."

Riley chewed on her lip, her eyes sliding from his and back to their hands. Riley nodded, ignoring the annoyed grumble her stomach gave as it became more impatient.

"I wanna hear you say it," Jeffrey said, earning a smile from Riley. "Say you're beautiful and you won't doubt yourself anymore."

"Jeffrey, I'm hungr-"

_"Now."_

"Can't I jus-"

" _Pssss,"_ he said, shooting her a look that actually made her skin crawl, but admittedly turned her on at the same time, "Do it."

Riley huffed, already annoyed and all he could do was stare at her; no emotion on his face whatsoever and it was slightly unsettling. Though his thumb began to casually stroke the underside of her wrist, it was eerie how truly emotionless and cold he could look at times. Riley nodded, finally giving in, "Fine.  _I'm beautiful,"_ She began, carefully spitting out the words and after a second realized it was sort of ridiculous and she let out a giggle, "I won't doubt myself anymore."

Jeffrey shook his head, bringing her hand to his lips where he pressed a kiss to her knuckle. Riley's face burned when he finally released it, giving her the freedom to stuff her belly with delicious, fattening bread.

___

Riley was partially relieved when Olivia brought out their meal, which consisted of a huge piece of steak, vegetables, and red skinned mashed potatoes. She perked up, almost leaning forward to inhale all of the food on her plate and regret absolutely nothing later. She had finished her Sprite and asked for a water, not wanting to fill up on carbonation no matter how much she loved it. Jeffrey seemed content with his just one beer, still left with half of the first one.

"I thought you'd have that drained by now," Riley commented, dipping her fork in her potatoes, watching the melted butter just swirl over the heaping mound. "Does beer make you full?" She asked, frowning when the scoop she had fell off the fork; splashing onto the plate again.

Jeffrey snickered, having seen the whole thing and he nodded, pushing a carrot around on his plate, "It does make you full, yes. But that's not why I'm saving it."

Riley took a bite of steak, the juice, butter, and slight taste of grease almost making her eyes roll in the back of her head, " _Mhm,_ then why?"

"I have precious cargo with me."

Riley paused, looking up at him in surprise, which she shouldn't have been but was anyway. She cleared her throat, looking back down at her plate when he continued on, "I have precious cargo with me and it doesn't look like the weather is on our side."

Riley turned in her chair, looking behind her to the front. The streets outside were slowly being covered in a thick, white blanket of snow. Her mom was right: a storm was coming and it would be huge. "Damn."

"Damn is right," He said, before nudging her leg with his boot under the table, "Eat up, babydoll."

They continued to eat, talking very little because the food was too delicious to go without a bite for too long. When they finished, Riley was stuffed and couldn't handle another bite. Jeffrey adjusted himself in his seat, before his wallet came into view and a lightbulb went off in Riley's head.

"Wait! My mom gave me money-"

"Keep it, it's on me."

Riley pouted, already having pulled out the small wad her mother gave her. "Come on, at least let me-"

"-No-"

"-Pay for my half-"

"- _No_ -"

_"-Ugh, Jeffrey!"_

"Shit, sweetheart. Let's keep that private, okay?"

Riley glared, finding his joke not funny though he seemed to think the opposite, "Come on, just this one time.."

Jeffrey shook his head, already throwing his card on the little tray Olivia had brought around halfway into their meal and almost like clockwork, she came out, scooping it right up before Riley could utter another word of protest. She must have been watching, and if Riley wasn't so surprised she may have actually been mad. Riley continued to glare, though Jeffrey seemed completely unfazed and only gave her a smug smile. 

After Olivia brought back his card, Riley stood up and began shrugging on her coat, wanting to get out of there before she forced the woman to take her money. Riley could appreciate gifts, she really could, but she was always independent when it came to paying for her own meals whenever she was with anybody but her parents and grandparents. Having Jeffery spoil her when he already paid for her drink this morning didn't exactly sit right with her.

"It was so nice seeing you.." Olivia began, but her voice faded out when Riley began to walk towards the front, watching the snow that was slowly starting to pick up speed. The host who had seated them was leaning against his post, half asleep and Riley snickered, turning her attention back to the window. The boy jumped, a snort coming from him and he tiredly looked around, straightening himself up before mumbling, "How many?"

Riley frowned, looking at the kid who was awkwardly trying to gather up some menus in his hand. Riley stopped him, giving him her full attention and her eyes watched Olivia and Jeffrey converse, their voices slightly muffled but she could make out a few words here and there. "No, no, I've eaten already.." She began, her voice awkward and the boy blinked, looking at her and brief realization flashed across his eyes. 

"Oh! Oh, my bad, Miss," he said, now avoiding eye contact with her, dropping the small bundle of menus he managed to grab. "I'm sorry, it's just this job can be boring on days like these."

Riley nodded, feeling slightly sorry for the teen who seriously looked like he needed a good, long sleep. Her eyes flickered over to Jeffrey, who was still talking to Olivia but was looking right at  _her._ Something flashed in his eyes and it made Riley swallow, looking away from him before things got too weird. "I understand," she started, slowly turning her attention back to him. "I'm Riley, by the way."

"Noah," He said, reaching forward to shake her hand. Noah was cute, in a boyish way. Bright green eyes, straight teeth, a slightly flushed face that Riley wasn't sure if it came from being asleep or if they were naturally red tinted, and dimples when he smiled. "I don't mean to be rude, but.. Did you need something?"

Riley shook her head, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her coat, "No, no.. I'm just waiting for my da-  _Friend,"_ she said, catching herself, "He's talking to someone."

Noah looked behind him, seeing the two adults who were now standing closer together and Riley could feel the jealousy just bubble up within her. Jeffrey looked a little uncomfortable, and she could have sworn he said, "I don't think so.".

Though she was just reading lips.

"Your friend? Is he a friend of your dads?" He asked, completely oblivious to what was probably something very clear to understand. 

"No, just me. He knows my brother, though."

Noah nodded slowly, and Riley could practically see the gears turning in his head before she felt a gentle hand on her back, giving it a pat. She looked up to see Jeffrey. He gave her a tight smile, and nodded at Noah, "Thank you, kid."

Noah smiled, his voice cracking as he stuttered out a reply, "N-no problem, sir. Have a good day-  _night_. Have a good night."

When they left, Riley could feel the tension between her and Jeffrey. He walked beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulder after walking  only a block and he tucked her into his chest, the freezing snow and wind making it unbearably cold. She basked in the whatever warmth that he could provide her, and though it wasn't much, it was the thought that counts.

They reached the Jeep just as cold, rough flecks of ice began to assault their faces. Riley didn't mind the snow around the holidays, more notably Christmas but when it was as brutal as this it really was a pain in the ass. Being right next to the ocean didn't help matters, either. Jeffrey opened the door for her, helping her climb in since her shoes were slippery and now damp. 

"Motherfucking  _Christ_ , it's freezing balls." Jeffrey muttered, earning a laugh from Riley at the unexpected roughness in his voice. He seemed truly distressed and Riley briefly wondered if his boys were.. Damn.

"Do you think we'll make it home?" Riley asked, buckling her seatbelt. Jeffrey turned on the car, the cold air blasting them in the face. His house was probably a few miles down the road, and the time was just now striking eight o'clock. They were looking at a ninety minute drive there and back, and it did make Riley feel bad that he was wasting his time.. And gas.

"I'm not sure, babydoll," Jeffrey answered, looking over at her with a genuine look of apprehension. The action caused Riley to bite her lip, looking straight ahead to the falling snow, "I can try, but it might take extra time.."

Riley paused, a lightbulb going off in her head. She looked at him, nervous to ask but she'd never know if she didn't. "Um.. Can I stay at your place?"

Jeffrey blinked, actually surprised and he slumped back in his seat, truly dumbfounded and it would have been funny if her belly was churning in anxiety. A chuckle escaped him, and he put the car in reverse, starting to back up, "Ask your mom."

___

Riley forgot that she was eighteen at times.When she dialed her mom's number, she remembered she was technically an adult and didn't need permission. Her gaze fell on Jeffrey, who was driving slowly through traffic since everyone was barely going a speed of ten MPH. It was quiet, the bluetooth still on even with no music playing. "Wait, I don't need to ask, I'll just tel-"

"Nah, you're gonna ask her."

"Why?" Riley whined, unfazed by the glare he gave her. "I've stayed over somewhere many times, I don't need permission.."

Jeffrey sighed, his glare softening as he turned his attention back to traffic. Riley could see the exit her and Avi took the week before to get to his house and she began to itch in anticipation.

"Fine. Make something up, I don't care. Just tell her you're not coming home." His voice wasn't happy and Riley pouted, hitting the 'call' button and she held the phone to her ear, practically feeling the annoyance dripping off of him.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice rang on the other end, her voice breathy and she could hear the sweeper running in the background. They must be cleaning house.

"Mom?" Riley asked, holding the phone closer to her ear, "Can you hear me?"

"Oh, Riley," Cristina breathed, her voice suddenly much chipper, "Yes, I can hear you baby. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Well, sort of, but it's snowing really bad and I don't wanna drive home.."

_We live like three blocks down the street. Please, please buy it._

"Where are you?" Her mom asked, and she could hear the muffled voice of her father, "Are you at the movie theater?"

"Um.. We're driving to Taylor's now. I'm gonna stay over, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Thanks for calling, babe. We love you, and please call us.." Her mother droned on, making Riley promise to text her when they arrived and to call her in the morning.

"Yes, yes, yes mom, I will. I promise. L-love you too. Bye."

Riley groaned, hanging up the phone.

Jeffrey chuckled, shooting her a grin, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Riley chuckled, very little humor in her tone. "Just take me home, Jeffrey."  
  



	6. 6.

**JEFFREY'S HOUSE WAS COMPLETELY DARK WHEN THEY PULLED UP MINUTES LATER.** Riley could barely see through all the falling snow; the atmosphere now completely different since there wasn't a party filled with hundreds of people with lights and loud music. Maybe it was because the weather was so gloomy.

"Okay, beautiful, let's go." He said, taking the keys out of the ignition and hopping out. Riley followed, the cold wind instantly hitting her face and the warmth the truck had provided disappearing almost instantly. She could see a garage that appeared to be connected to the house back a little farther, and she briefly wondered why he didn't use it.

Once inside, Riley looked around as Jeffrey flicked on the lights. The big windows provided a nice view of the woods surrounding them, and even with the snow falling it was.. Eerie. Eerie and Riley felt a little exposed, which she certainly didn't feel the week before.

"Can I get you anything?" Jeffrey asked, and she turned just as he hung his jacket on a hook on the wall.

"I could use some water.." She said, her heart beating quicker in her chest when he smiled. Riley's insides melted into a puddle, and she came to the realization that he had taken off his glasses. She pouted.

"I got you, kid." Jeffrey said, walking past her and into the kitchen. Riley hesitated, watching him go to the refrigerator. Right there was the stool she was sitting on when he told her he knew she was hot for him and the memory made her cheeks flush. Taking a few steps in, he turned around with a bottle of water. He tossed it to her, and she caught it with ease.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Riley chewed on her lip, the cold bottle making her hands cold. It was quiet between them, and Riley began to shift nervously. It wasn't a tense quiet, but more like an awkward silence.

"So.."

Jeffrey raised his eyebrows, watching her from the counter he was leaning on. "So?"

"What do you do for fun?"

Jeffrey shrugged, reaching up to scratch the back of his head before he answered, "It's not very often that I'm home. When I am I usually read; watch tv, a movie, something.. I like taking my bike for a ride but it's _waaay_  too shitty for that."

"You're not home a lot?" She asked, testing her words slowly. His revelation made her remember the question that had been burning in the back of her mind just hours ago: What did he really do?

Jeffrey stayed silent, his right hand rubbing at the skin of his chin. His beard was taunting her in the naughtiest of ways and it was driving her crazy. When he finally spoke, she could feel the hesitation in his voice, "No. I travel quite a bit."

Riley nodded. But she needed to know more. An idea popped in her head, and it could be considered risky and it most certainly could end with her being embarrassed. She walked the remaining steps to the bar she occupied the other day and set the bottle of water on top of it. Riley could hear him breathing.

"That's cool," she said, turning to look at him, but he was already staring at her. "Is it for business or pleasure?"

"Hmm.. Business, mostly. But I like going places."

Riley bit down on her lip, still watching him and she could see him shift; his arms going over his chest and the slightest sound of his throat clearing could be heard. She left her spot, purposely brushing past him but instead of acknowledging him, she went over to the only window that wasn't covered with a blind. "You said you own part of a candy store. Is that true?"

Jeffrey seemed to have caught onto her, and it didn't surprise her. Not one bit. Riley wasn't playing her cards too well, and it was on purpose. Either way, Jeffrey was a smart guy and would have figured her out sooner rather than later. Whether or not he suspected that she had suspicions was still a mystery, but Riley did have a right to know what she was getting herself into. If anything. Jeffrey frowned; Riley could see it in the windows reflection and she turned around, looking at him.

"Yes, I do, actually.. What are you doing, Riley?" He asked, his tone soft and placating.

Riley swallowed, now unsure of how to proceed. It's not everyday you confront your date and demand to know if he's an actor. Jeffrey continued to watch her silently, an eyebrow raised in her direction. After a few seconds she sighed, walking up to him and looking up at his six foot something frame. "I was watching TV with my parents after you left.."

Jeffrey's expression fell, and he shifted, his hands dropping from his chest to his jeans where he stuffed said hands into his pockets. "And.."

"I'm pretty sure I saw you."

Jeffrey paused, looking at her with an expression Riley couldn't quite read. He didn't say anything for a while, and she was sure he was just hesitant to answer. After a few seconds she grabbed his arm, looking up at him with big eyes, "Jeffrey."

His gaze fell on her, and in a brief motion of his head, he nodded. Riley swallowed, not releasing him, only giving his bicep a firm squeeze. "If you think it was me, it probably was.  _Shit_ ," he said, looking down at her in slight defeat, "You weren't supposed to find out like that-"

"When were you gonna tell me?" Riley asked, her voice quiet. There could be endless reasons as to why, but she hoped it wasn't because of trust issues.

"I'm not sure," he replied, his eyes falling from her face down to her hand that was still gripping his arm. "I mean, I didn't want to keep it from you, but I just.. Didn't want you to freak the fuck out and leave."

"Why would I do that?"

Jeffrey stared at her, and she could vaguely see how he was nervously bopping his tongue around in his mouth. Riley noticed this habit the more time they spent together, but she didn't want him to know that. "The thought of me being away for weeks on end, paparazzi, fans.. that doesn't bother you in any way?" He asked, his tone curious.

Riley frowned, slowly releasing her grip on him. She hadn't had much time to think that far, but when he brought it up it sounded.. Harsh? She never really had an opinion on long distance relationships, and whether or not her and Jeffrey really amounted to anything the thought of only contacting him through the phone was enough to break her heart.

"Riley?"

She looked up at him and regretted it. His expression was truly one of loss and his eyes held hers carefully. "I-I can't say, Jeffrey. I wanna say it will be okay, but.. I'm  _scared_?"

"Why are you scared?" He asked, his voice suddenly husky. Their heads were closer and she realized he had bowed down closer to her level.

".. What if you forget about me?" She asked, sliding her eyes from his and instead focusing on on his chest, "You'll be around other people, working like crazy and you won't have time to talk to me. I don't want to sound needy, but..  _fuck_ , that's going to suck so bad. It's not like I can come with you whenever you leave."

Jeffrey swallowed, and his arms slowly wrapped themselves around her waist. He brought her into his chest, resting his cheek on the top of her head and Riley let herself fall into his embrace. After a few moments of hugging, he shifted and Riley could feel his lips barely touching her ear: "I'll most certainly never fucking forget you, Riley. That's absolutely crazy, and quite honestly it's impossible. I don't know where you got that idea, but forget it as fast as you thought of it."

His words made her tummy flutter, and though his words were reassuring the looming thought of him finding company from another woman hung heavily in the back of her mind. Jeffrey most certainly wasn't that type of person, but her lack of trust of others in the past wasn't doing jack shit to help the situation. Riley could almost bet her life in Jeffrey's name; she trusted him, falling for him even, so why couldn't she just let it go?

"I can't help it, Jeffrey. It's just part of who I am."

Jeffrey was silent for a while, before he sighed and gently released her. His hand cupped her cheek, and once again forced her to look at him. "You gotta trust me. If you don't trust me, this can't work."

"What is this?" Riley said, her voice holding a hint of attitude. "What are we  _doing_ , Jeffrey? I'm eighteen and you're.. You're.."

"Forty-nine."

"Exactly. You have so much more experience at life than I do, I'm young, I can fuck shit up and you don't deserve that."

Jeffrey huffed a laugh, and it partly pissed her off, "We all make mistakes, it's universal."

"Yeah, bu-"

" _Pssst_ ," Jeffrey said, the same expression flickering across his face from earlier. The one that could actually make Riley shiver in fear. "That's enough. If you really want an answer, I don't have one. I don't know what is going on here, but if you want to end it you better tell me now before.." He stopped, his voice catching I'm his throat. He looked lost for a moment, but continued on in a quieter, gentler tone, "Tell me before I'm in too deep."

___

Jeffrey's house was completely dark when they pulled up minutes later. Riley stood in the same spot for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was probably all but ten minutes. Jeffrey truly looked upset and Riley feeling like shit was the understatement of the century. She wasn't sure if she really had anything to feel bad about, and maybe she did. But maybe it was guilt because she wasn't sure if his lifestyle could be something she could deal with;  _sane_ , at least.

Riley wandered around the ground floor, admiring all of the woodwork that was in every room. His living room was cozy as hell; lots of warm colors and a huge fireplace that was just waiting to be lit. A huge flat-screen graced the wall on the opposite side, where a black sectional sat in front of it. Riley gently sat down, noting the couch looked relatively new and was afraid she'd break it, which was probably very unlikely, but.. Jitters.

His words were circling in her mind like clockwork. Could she really deal with crazy fans, any invasion of privacy that may come with being with him? Chewing on her lip, Riley pulled out her phone and pulled up google. She hesitated, before typing:

_Jeffrey Dean Morgan_

Instantly, million results popped up. Anywhere from movie roles, gossip articles, images, videos, the whole nine yards. She clicked through a few articles, curiosity getting the better of her.

_Jeffrey Dean Morgan to return to Supernatural?_

_Jeffrey Dean Morgan spotted with mystery blonde?_

Riley clicked on that one, feeling slight relief when the picture pulled up wasn't of her. The article was a few weeks old, but to her it didn't look like anything more than friends. Then again, she could just be saying that since she was madly crushing on the guy.

_Former star of 'The Good Wife' was spotted in Manhattan Thursday, walking the streets with a mystery woman. Sources say the two were seen sharing a meal at O'Malley's before they were seen heading to multiple stores around the area. A close friend of the two confirmed the pair were on a date and had recently started to see each other-_

**_Yeah Yeah Yeah, bullshit._ **

Riley scrunched her nose, closing out of the article and quickly dropping her phone. That's the last time she'll ever read up on him.

A noise upstairs caught her attention, and she happened to look up just as Jeffrey came down the steps: hair wet, sporting gray sweats and an old band t-shirt. He looked around, before spotting her on the couch and he stared at her, before speaking, "Showers open."

Then he walked away.

Riley sighed, feeling anger bubble up in her chest. Standing up, she angrily followed where she assumed he went. The kitchen was empty, so she steered clear of that room and went down the opposite hallway, which only had three doors. One she knew was a half-bath, but the other two were mysteries. But considering one of them was open, finding him wasn't hard.

When she walked into the room, she was welcomed with a built in bookshelf covering the entirety of one wall, and across the way an acoustic guitar sat upon its stand. Jeffrey was sitting in a rather plushy looking chair; leaning back with his arms over his chest. He was waiting for her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked, her nose scrunching up and a glare dead set on him.

"I'm not really avoiding you, sweetheart."

Riley's lips jutted out in a pout, her arms wrapping around her tummy in another way of comforting herself, "Fine. Then are you mad at me or something? Because that's not fair, I mean I've barely had any time to think about thi-"

"If I was mad, you wouldn't be standing here right now," Jeffrey said, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'd have to resort to tying you up overnight until you calmed down."

Riley's lips twitched, though she tried to fight it, "You offering?"

Jeffrey's brown eyes darkened, and he seriously looked like he was thinking on it. Riley raised an eyebrow, moving her hands to her hips. "Fuck, if you wanna try it out.."

Riley snorted, any tension between the two falling to nothing. Jeffrey chuckled, before standing up and making his way over to her. Riley shifted, feeling the nerves in her body alight and she straightened up, trying to appear tall and mighty. It wasn't lost on him, and he grinned mischievously.

"I might just want to.." Riley began, not letting the fact that she was now aroused show and continued to pull the tough act. "But, you're being a bit of a jerk and I don't think you deserve it."

Jeffrey smirked, looking down at her before letting his hand rest causally on her head. "I think calling you a bitch is a little harsh, so I'm just going to call you out on being cranky."

Riley gasped, playfully smacking at his arm when he released her head and laughed, backing away. She followed him until his back was pressed into the opposite wall and she shoved him (not roughly but just enough to move him). He took the action lightly and he grinned, showing his brilliant white teeth before she finally kissed him on the lips.

Jeffrey's lips were still slightly chapped, but it didn't lessen her desire for him any less. Riley's hand grasped the neck of his shirt; bunching it up in her hands and his hands eventually went to her elbows, cupping them in his hands. He slid them along her arms, feeling her soft skin and eventually he reached her shoulders where he pulled her tighter against him.

"You're- So-  _Infuriating_ ," she mumbled against his lips, pulling back enough to where they could see each other fully. Jeffrey smirked, his tongue darting out to lick across his bottom lip.

"Me? No fucking way, babydoll."

"Yes, yes you are." She retorted, smiling when he grinned and pulled her back in.

"This is our first kiss." he mumbled when they pulled away, staring into her eyes. Riley smiled a little, leaning her cheek against his chest.

"I know.. I know."

___

After a shower, Riley dressed in a pair of his boxers that rested nicely on her hips and a white shirt.A look into his closet showed he had a thing for plain shirts, and honestly, she didn't blame him. Sometimes the simplest things were the best things. 

His room was that out of a magazine. A king sized bed with black and grey satin sheets, long, matching curtains that were currently tucked away and the windows in his room left the space exposed to the outside world that was now completely covered in snow. He had more bookshelves littered with novels and comic books and she smiled brightly, definitely making note to check all of them out soon. 

Riley neatly folded her clothes and set them on one of the plushy chairs in the corner of the room. She observed her work quietly before turning around, flicking off the light before heading back downstairs. 

She heard the muffled sounds of the tv and when she peeked her head around the corner she saw Jeffrey sprawled out on the couch, an arm thrown above his head on the armrest and the other thrown across his belly. One of his feet was bobbing mindlessly at the end of the couch and when he caught sight of her he smiled slowly; moving his head slightly to look at her better. "Make yourself at home?" he asked, his tone teasing and light. 

Riley smiled, running a hand through her damp, messy hair. She walked farther into the room, unsure of where she wanted to sit but Jeffrey seemed to have decided for her. He scooted back, pressing himself into the back of the couch and lifting an arm to welcome her. "I did, and it was really nice.." She replied, sitting on the edge of the couch and giving him a smile. Riley leaned back, getting comfortable against his chest. Jeffrey dropped his arm over her waist, his hand dangling and his knuckles barely touching the cushion underneath them. He was watching  _Chopped_.

"You watch this?" Riley asked, already getting into the show. Riley absolutely loved cooking and this was one of the few  _Food Network_   shows she could actually stand to watch. She instantly recognized the episode where bacon was used in all three rounds and embarrassing enough, it made her tummy grumble in delight. 

"I watch the reruns," he replied, adjusting himself and she felt his chin press onto the top of her head, "I don't watch it as it airs, I guess it's more like a guilty pleasure of mine."

"Same here," she said, watching as one of the contestants started making bacon ice cream. The very thought made Riley's nose crinkle in disgust. She loved bacon as much as the next carnivore, but that was enough to make her cringe. "But it's not really a guilty pleasure for me, it's just a good show."

"I bet you're one hell of a chef, then."

Riley giggled, and they fell into silence after that. Jeffrey pressed nose to her still damp hair after a while, and the pair relaxed and managed to watch another two episodes before Jeffrey began to get frisky.

 _"Jeffrey,"_   she whispered, trying to wiggle away from his wandering hands. Riley almost fallen off the couch, but his large palms gripped her and pulled her back to safety. "That tickles.." She murmured when his fingers danced along the skin of her exposed hip.

"Sorry not sorry, babydoll."

Riley squirmed, trying to concentrate on the items being revealed in the mystery baskets. Jeffrey was subtle in his touches, not straying anywhere too risky but his touch left sparks wherever they landed and it was stating to drive her crazy.

_"Jeffrey."_

"What?" He asked, and she could almost hear his smirk.

"Stop, I'm trying to watch this!"

Jeffrey laughed; a loud, resonating sound and it made her jump in surprise. His hands stilled, but continued touching her. One hand on her hip and the other tucked under her side. His forehead pressed into her shoulder.

Halfway through the episode, Riley's eyes began to droop. Jeffrey was silent and hardly moved an inch, and she wondered if he had fallen asleep. If he was, her leaning back would disturb him and she didn't want to do that. Riley moved a tiny bit, and his arm that had been underneath her moved until it was raised above their heads, before wrapping around her forehead and pulling her awkwardly into his chest.

Riley blinked, feeling his even breaths on her neck and it was a foreign feeling to her. The remote rested on the coffee table in front of them and if she could just move forward..

Easier said than done.

Jeffrey's arm that had been around her waist made it impossible for her to move, and if she wasn't so afraid of waking him up she'd grab it with no problem.

" _Accio_ , remote." She mumbled under her breath.

_Shit._

With a sigh, Riley carefully placed her hand on top of the one connected to her waist and attempted to lift it up. Even asleep he fought against her and by the time she had finally wiggled free a sleepy-eyed Jeffrey was gazing up at her.

"What's up?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep. Riley grabbed the remote and glanced back at him, trying to keep her eyes open.

"I'm sleepy. Bed time?"

Jeffrey was quiet for a moment, and then he nodded, sitting up. Riley flicked off the tv and they groggily headed upstairs, Jeffrey hot on her heels. When they reached the second floor, he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her into his room. He flicked on the light, wincing, before pressing a button on the light switch and the curtains began to close over the windows. Riley shook her head in disbelief.

"Here.." He began, gesturing for her to follow him into his master bathroom. She obliged and found he had a spare toothbrush that was still in the package and he handed it to her. They were quick in taking care of their dental hygiene and headed back into his room where they slipped into bed.

Now, they hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements, but considering he didn't send her away she assumed it was alright if they shared a bed. Like the guest bedrooms upstairs, the mattress and sheets were super comfy and Riley was in complete bliss when she slipped under the cool sheets. Jeffrey climbed in and tossed an arm over her waist, pulling her into his side. He had switched off the lights and the room was comfortably dark; enough for sleep.

"Goodnight, babydoll."

"G'night."

___

The next time Riley woke up, she was smothered.

Jeffrey's body was curled up against her; his head resting on her chest and a leg thrown over both of hers, trapping her. Her back was slightly twisted and she desperately had the urge to straighten it out and crack it. Riley propped her head up, looking at the alarm clock.  _5:37._

Riley grumbled, plopping her head back down on her pillow. Jeffrey was fast asleep and he wouldn't be moving any time soon. It was too early to be up, but she knew she'd never be able to fall asleep in this position. He was pretty much draped over her entire body and she didn't recall him ever telling her how much of a bedhog he is. It was a king sized bed and there was still plenty of room, but he was so warm..

Riley hesitantly poked his cheek, as if that would help any. Not even a budge.

"Jeffrey.." She whispered, her voice cracking when she gently began to nudge him away. He shifted slowly, but he was dead weight. "I can't sleep.." She said, still pushing at him. Jeffrey shifted another time, but he completely fell off her body and back onto the mattress. Riley sighed in relief, straightening out her spine and a satisfying  _crack_ resonated through the quiet atmosphere and she was immediately at ease. She fell back asleep shortly after.

___

Some hours later, Riley awakened to find herself curled into a ball, facing a sleepy-eyed Jeffrey. He couldn't have been awake any longer than she had, and when he rubbed his hands over his eyes she thought of how adorable the action was. A yawn escaped her, pulling the blankets farther up her body until she was covered up to the nose. When her eyes reopened, she saw Jeffrey smiling at her, "Hi."

"Hi.." she whispered, her voice cracking and a bit of a hoarse tone to it. Riley took a deep breath, feeling her eyes droop a teeny bit. "What time is it?" 

"Just after eight," he mumbled, and his brown eyes shut for the briefest of moments. "Usually not up this early unless I have a reason to."

Riley snickered, burying her cheek further into the plushy pillow she claimed as her own, "You have it  _so_  rough."

"Shut up," He mumbled, reaching a long, muscular arm to grab her around the waist. He pulled her into his chest, reaching up to tuck her head into his chest. ".. Smart ass."

They laid in bed for another hour, before their stomachs began to growl in hunger and they dragged themselves from the warmth of the sheets and each other to head downstairs. Jeffrey sent her down first, bidding he had something to take care of first. Riley headed downstairs, going into the kitchen.

The snow outside had stopped, but it truly looked like a winter wonderland. She peeked out the window; hearing the sound of a snowblower and she saw somebody bundled up in heavy winter clothes clearing his driveway of snow. 

_How convenient ._

"See anything interesting?" 

Riley jumped, turning around in surprise to see Jeffrey standing there, wearing a long sleeved shirt and his hands stuffed in the pocket of his jeans. She glared at him, and his once curious look turned into a chuckle. Riley stepped away from the window, still glaring at him when he walked more into the room and pressed a button on the Keurig sitting on one of the counters. 

"Yeah, I see you have people shovel your snow."

Jeffrey shrugged, and she could see him moving around but she couldn't see what he was doing, "Well, I  _could_  do it.. but it's just easier having someone take care of my house for when I'm not around. Peace of mind, I guess." He turned to face her, a gentle smile gracing his lips, "And, sometimes I'm just too fucking lazy."

Riley sniggered, climbing on one of the stools and getting comfortable, "I can't blame you, I share Avi's genes and he's as lazy as they come.." After a few seconds her stomach growled, a little too loudly for her liking and she could feel her cheeks flush when his grin got bigger. "Um, do you have anything for breakfast?"

Jeffrey pondered for a moment before he answered, "I've been craving pancakes.. I can make some?"

Riley's face lit up, and she jumped right off the stool, much to his amusement, "I love pancakes. I can help! I make them all of the time.."

Riley began to gather ingredients while Jeffrey made his coffee. He offered to make her some, though he knew perfectly well she'd say no. Jeffrey placed a huge bottle of syrup on the counter and Riley's eyes about popped out of her head. Couldn't have pancakes without syrup.

"Here-" Jeffrey said, nudging her in the arm when he placed a measuring cup on her counter space. He slid an arm around her waist and gently pressed a kiss to the back of her head, making her smile like an idiot. "Let me guess, you're the chef in your family?" He asked, watching when she began to carefully measure out flour. 

"Nah, I think my mom falls under that category," She replied, dumping the measured flour into a mixing bowl she had managed to find. Riley reached for the sugar, measuring that out, too: "I love cooking but she's kind of the master chef in our house. I learned little from her, though. My grandma.." She trailed off, swallowing at the thought of her deceased great grandma who had died a few months before. Riley took a deep breath, not wanting to cry in front of him, "She taught me everything I know." 

Jeffrey could hear the change in her tone, and the realization that the woman she spoke of was no longer around caused him to press another kiss to her head. It didn't take a genius to figure that out, and it made him regret bringing it up now that she had suddenly gotten quiet. Jeffrey wasn't an expert, but he did know when a person held in their emotions over the death of a loved one and they never fully grieved properly. He sighed, releasing her after a few moments as not to keep her from doing what she liked.

He quickly learned that when Riley was cooking she didn't like to be helped unless she desperately needed it. Jeffrey stood at the sidelines, watching his little nerd heat up the griddle before portioning out the pancakes as if she had been doing it all her life. The smell of cooking batter seemed to waft right over to him and if the hungry look in his eyes didn't show he was starving, then the grumbling of his stomach most certainly would. 

"They're done," She said after a while, picking up a plate with a pretty decent sized stack of pancakes on the top. They all looked well done and he straightened up, licking his lips on instinct. Riley smiled up at him, setting them on the bar and the two wasted no time in digging in.

After what was probably his fifth he stopped, feeling as if his stomach would pop. Riley ate two, but was currently working on her third. There was only one left, and if she didn't eat it would probably go to waste.

"I can't eat anymore," He practically whined, pushing the last few drops of what was left of his coffee away from him. Riley snickered, chewing on a pancake that was doused in syrup. "Fuck, I shouldn't have stuffed myself.."

"Yeah, but you're too much of a pig, so.." she said, casually ignoring him and he glared at her, moving off of the stool to put his plate into the empty sink. 

"Very fucking funny."

All Riley did was giggle.

___

"We have to talk about last night."

Jeffrey looked up from his booklet, his glasses falling down his nose. Riley stood in the doorway of the room he had ran off to the night before, dressed in her clothes from the night before. She had talked to her mom and explained she'd be home late-- her and Taylor were going to chill out and watch Netflix late.

_Lies._

"That we do, babydoll." he said, closing the cover and she could have sworn it said  _The_ _Walking_ _Dead_ on the cover. Jeffrey took off his glasses, setting them and whatever he was reading on the floor. Riley looked around, looking for another place to sit. There was another chair to the left of him some ways, and she took the initiative to sit there. Jeffrey's eyes followed her and she cleared her throat, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"If I hurt your feelings.."

Jeffrey stopped her, shaking his head, "You didn't do anything, Riley. Trust me when I say I've dealt with worse."

Riley sighed, her eyebrows furrowing until she was frowning. Jeffrey watched her, as if waiting for her to say something, and maybe he was.

"What do you want to happen?" She mumbled, peeking up at him. Jeffrey's tongue licked his lip.  _Shit._

"You're not going to run from me?" He asked, his voice quiet. He glanced up at her; their eyes finding each others with ease and they stared at each other for a few minutes before she cracked, glancing down at his lap. 

".. No. I'm not going to run from you."

Jeffrey stood up, a hand going up to his now dry hair where he pushed it off to the side, getting it out of his face. He glanced at her, stuffing a hand in his pocket almost as if were a habit. Riley watched him closely, before continuing, "All I know is that I want you around. I don't want you to.." She trailed off, a sigh escaping her lips. "I don't wanna lose you, in any way." 

Jeffrey observed her quietly, his eyes searching her face before he looked down, pondering something and it drove Riley crazy trying to read him. He looked a little indifferent; was he relieved, bummed? Anything?

"I'm not a stranger to relationships," He said, slowly moving his eyes back up to meet her. "I've had my share, and in the end they never worked out. I've never been walked out on," He explained, their eyes meeting each other's again, "I've always left, Riley. If the first time happens to be with  _you.."_ He laughed without humor, their eye contact breaking for the briefest of moments, "That's going to be one major fucking blow."

Riley stood up, not thinking when her legs brought her over to him. She reached down, tugging on his hand until it slipped from his pocket. She looked down, grabbing his wrist to gently bring it up, letting the fingers on her other hand gently touch the flesh on the back of his hand. Jeffrey watched her quietly, the only sounds between them being their breathing and the gentle sounds of the heat turning on in the background. 

"If it happens.. It's for a good reason," she whispered, looking up at him. He looked down at her, watching her expressions. "I haven't had much experience, but I knew that if I ever got involved with someone I want to be in it for life. I'm not just going to leave you if shit gets rough, Jeffrey. That's not how the real world works, and this relationship- whatever it may be, won't be any different."

Jeffrey chuckled, a small smile crossing his lips and he allowed his hand to twist; intertwining their fingers. Riley smiled, feeling a small weight lift off her shoulders. His free hand gently pressed itself against her back, closing the space between them and her head rested gently on his chest. "Have I ever told you you're a little too mature for your age?"

Riley laughed, slipping her free arm around him to squeeze him tight. "I think you've mentioned it, yeah?"

"I think so too."


	7. 7.

**"IS THIS YOUR FAVORITE TYPE OF MUSIC?" JEFFREY ASKED,**  looking over at her while she bopped around to  _Fall Out Boy_ , taking a popcorn bag out of the microwave. Jeffrey had speakers placed throughout his house, and he gladly allowed her to plug in his phone and play whatever she liked.

"I wouldn't say it's my favorite, but I do enjoy it.." She answered, shaking the bag in attempt to cool the contents down somewhat. Riley looked over at him and smiled shyly, setting the bag on the counter between them. "You're probably into the more hardcore stuff."

"Are you following stereotypes, babydoll?" He asked, a playful smirk on his face. Riley grinned, opening the bag of popcorn and peeking inside. "Because if you are, it's partially true as much as I'm concerned."

Riley giggled, grabbing the glass bowl he passed to her and dumped the bag contents into it. The minute it was emptied Jeffrey's hands were in the bowl and shoved a handful into his mouth before Riley could even blink.

"Hey, save some for me!"

"No fucking way, sweetheart." He said, snatching the bowl and taking off into the living room.

This is exactly what caused their popcorn war.

"I made that, you know." Riley said, glaring at Jeffrey when he held the bowl of popcorn above his head, making it impossible for her to reach no matter how high she attempted to jump. He was currently chomping on some, which made her even more agitated.

"Yeah, but I bought it, sweetheart. I staked my claim."

"I hate you."

Jeffrey laughed; loud and rambunctious. He somehow got around her and dug his hand into the bowl, scooping some out and throwing it at her face.

She gasped, surprised that he actually took it that far. "Motherfucker-"

"Damn, baby girl. That mouth will get you into trouble."

Riley glared, her hands on her hips and it only seemed to stir him on even more. He grabbed another handful, popping whatever he grabbed into his mouth. He smirked, taking a little piece and leaned forward, pressing it to her lips.

Riley blinked, her eyes searching his face for any signs of mischief. There was none.

She ate it, trying not to smile at the smirk he was giving her. After a few moments she reached for the bowl, and he let her take it.

Riley grabbed a handful and showered him in popped kernels.

Jeffrey grabbed her waist, the two laughing when Riley shoved a little handful into his face. A piece stuck to his beard and the sight had Riley in hysterics, Jeffrey holding her tight and letting her do whatever she wanted in retaliation to what he did to her.

Riley was wrestled onto the floor, the bowl rolling away from them and spilling out whatever was left of their snack. Jeffrey hovered over her, letting his hand grasp the back of her neck where he pulled her in for a kiss.

A whimper escaped her lips, pulling him in tighter and the two started to make out like teenagers.

At least, he wanted to.

Riley's lips teased his own, pretty much making him want to beg for her to stop with the teasing and kiss him. The song that was playing before changed, no longer playing  _Fall Out Boy_  but instead  _Sam Smith_ , which was a personal favorite of hers. The song  _Nirvana_ began to play and she blinked up at him, and he glanced down at her in slight confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her. Riley shifted underneath him, letting her arm wrap around his neck and pull him closer, brushing her lips along his cheek.

"I just love this song.." she whispered. Jeffrey smiled, nodding his head. He moved, kissing her again and they fell into each other's arms.

Riley's lips were soft-- entirely too soft and fucking irresistible for Jeffrey to handle. He thought his previous wife was a catch, but fuck, nothing about her compared to the wonder currently withering underneath him. Jeffrey let his hands fall to the softness of her waist, pushing the tight fitting gray shirt up her belly enough to where he could grab handfuls wherever he could reach.

"Jeffrey.." She whispered, her head tilting to the side when his lips trailed down her cheek, down to the soft skin of her neck. Riley was squirming all over and if she impatient, it the most certainly showed.

" _Shh_ , baby girl," he began, mumbling against her neck. Jeffrey popped his head up to look at her, a smirk coming to his face when the space between her eyebrows crinkled in impatience. "Be patient."

"I've _been_  patient, you ass," Riley snapped, causing Jeffrey to laugh. It made Riley laugh a bit, but it was quickly smothered from with his lips. Jeffrey's hands helped slide her shirt over her head; exposing her torso to the cool air around them. Riley tilted her head back enough to notice the windows were bare and anyone outside looking in could see them. They were well hidden from the outside world, but still, the feeling of being exposed was creeping on her. "Wait, wait, Jeffrey.." She mumbled, sighing when his lips brushed the exposed skin of her shoulder; his fingers tampering with the strap of her bra. "The windows.."

Jeffrey propped himself above her with his free arm, raising his head to see what was bothering her. The world outside was completely white, and it looked cold as shit. He looked down at her, before shifting enough to where he could scoop her up in his arms. Jeffrey tucked her body into his chest, before exiting the living room and headed upstairs: Music still playing and popcorn still scattered all over the floor.

Riley was carried into his room where he gently disposed her on the bed. The sheets were still astray from the night before, and the slight chill to the air did nothing to help her exposed skin. Jeffrey smirked down at her, letting his fingers tap her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Are you more comfortable now?"

Riley nodded, giving him a bit of a shy smile. "Yes, thank you.."

Jeffrey smiled softly, and Riley grabbed both of his hands and pulled him down to her. They started to kiss again, and Jeffrey's hands slid underneath her and began to finger the clasp to her bra. Riley allowed her hands to move up and wrap around his neck; pulling him in close and just trying to touch whatever part of him she could.

When her bra came off, Jeffrey wasted no time in ridding himself of his own shirt, his eyes only leaving hers when the fabric of his shirt slipped over his eyes and obscured them from view. He tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed. They smiled at each other, and he allowed his hands to grab her hips and hoist her higher up the bed, letting her head rest against the pillows. The sudden action caused her to squeak in surprise, and it soon turned into a sigh when his hands went to her jeans, unbuttoning them while his mouth attached itself to a breast.

Riley always doubted whether or not she could be aroused by breast play, and it wasn't something too amazing but it sure tickled her in the right places. Jeffrey's tongue traced careful patterns along her skin while simultaneously unzipping her jeans and started to push them down her legs. His arms were long but they could only reach so far with his mouth attached to her chest.

"You need to get more naked," Riley sighed, her toes curling when he got her jeans halfway down her legs.

_oh my god_

_"Wait!"_

_"_ What is it?" Jeffrey asked, one arm still tugging on her jeans and the other curled underneath her, pulling her into his chest. Riley shifted underneath him, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. He followed.

"T-this is it?" she asked, her voice a soft whisper. Jeffrey swallowed, leaning his head down to press their foreheads together. Their eyes met and a silence fell between them; only their heavy breathing could be heard until he spoke, "Only if you want it to be, baby girl."

Riley swallowed, looking up at him in silence. He was completely genuine, and if she wasn't ready he wouldn't force her to have sex with him. It was reassuring, it really was. But she was ready.

"I want to."

Jeffrey watched her quietly, and she almost thought he was going to back out himself until he kissed her softly, moving his arm and she heard the drawer open. Condom?

They continued to kiss, not once breaking apart when he opened the package and she could feel his knuckles brushing against her stomach when he put it on. Soon, he grabbed her hands and held them above her head, switching to where both of her small hands were held by one of his large ones. Jeffrey's lips trailed down her cheek, soon pressing kisses to her neck. Riley fought against his hand; the urge to wrap her arms around his neck becoming too much for her to handle.

"If you need me to stop for any reason, tell me, okay?" Jeffrey said, letting his lips gently brush against her cheek. "I will."

Riley nodded, feeling her own lips tremble when she could feel his erection brush against her. "Okay, I will.."

Jeffrey used his free hand to wiggle his fingers in her hair, gently stroking it in an attempt to sooth her nerves. Riley was unknowingly trembling underneath him, and he moved forward enough to where just the head was inside of her. Jeffrey pressed his lips to her forehead; giving her a moment as if he was taking her virginity, when he really wasn't. Riley was nervous and he knew it, even if she didn't want him to.

"Keep going," She urged him, still fighting against his hand, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction. Jeffrey tightened his grip while simultaneously pushing farther inside of her, grunting when her upper body tensed and arched off the bed, pushing her breasts into his chest. The movement made it difficult for him to hold her down, as she was still wiggling like a fish out of water but Jeffrey wasn't about to give up just yet.

Riley squirmed, and continued to do so until he was buried to the hilt. Their breathing had quickened, and Jeffrey would occasionally grunt when she'd move her body a certain way and her insides would pulse around him. Riley was hot and had a mad grip on him.

"You okay?" he asked, angling her head to where she could easily meet his eyes. She smiled up at him, purposely clenching around him to answer his question. Jeffrey chuckled; tone low and gravelly and it was caught short when she leaned up and attacked his lips. It was all he needed to continue on. Riley gasped in relief when his hips pushed and pulled against her in a steady pace; though it was faster than what she was used to, it was satisfying and a well calculated. They'd be able to enjoy each other and neither would release prematurely; something all of Riley's fellow endeavors seriously struggled with.

To her relief, Jeffrey released her hands and allowed her to wrap herself around him in all the ways she could think of. His arm wiggled it's way back underneath her, pulling her into his chest and the other hand released her hair and slid underneath her leg, grunting when he rolled them over and she was left mounting his lap. Riley sunk farther down onto his form, and she felt as if she'd pop just by the pressure in her abdomen. A gasp left her throat, and all Jeffrey could do was grin up at her and take hold of her hips, helping her find that one steady pace.

**___**

"You alright?" He asked, his voice hoarse and beyond attractive. Riley's brown eyes opened up, peeking at him and a slow, sleepy smile touched her lips and she nodded, sighing in content, "I'm pretty good."

Jeffrey smiled, keeping her in his hold for a few minutes before the condom began to irritate him. Her breathing was slow and steady, and he gently released her before getting up, going to the bathroom where he discarded the latex and found a washcloth to scrub her arousal from his thighs. A quick rinse in the sink cleaned off the cloth and he went into his room, gently nudging his sleepy-eyed girl who struggled with opening her eyes:

"Let me clean you up, Riley," he whispered, his voice soft. She yawned, twisting around on her back and he carefully cleaned her stomach, thighs, and heat which was still completely soaked. The cloth was warm and though she was half asleep, she mewled and her toes curled in delight. When he was done, he covered her up and said, "Sleep for a while, I'll take you home later."

___

When Riley woke up some hours later, it was already dark outside. She was alone in his room, and it was very, very quiet. A yawn left her when she climbed out of bed, feeling a dull ache between her legs and the memory of what her and Jeffrey did made her cheeks burn. Half of her clothes were downstairs, but she shrugged on her jeans and bra, going to his drawers to find a shirt. Riley slipped one on, seeing it was a worn shirt from  _The Eagles,_  showcasing a world tour. It would only be a temporary wear.

When she reached the downstairs, it was still quiet. The kitchen and living room was completely empty, and even his library study just off of the kitchen offered no sign of Jeffrey. There were quite a few other places he could be, and she could already see this was going to be a game of hide and seek.

The other door was locked, so she went back to the kitchen and exited to the hallway on the other side, the same hallway that led her to the den where she met Jeffrey the first time. It was warmer than other parts of the house, and when she reached the end of the hallway, she found there was a space heater on and throwing heat around like nobody's business.

_"-Pissing our pants yet?"_

Riley jumped, gasping in freight when Jeffrey's voice tore through the silence, and she spun around, seeing him grinning at her with a booklet in his hand. Riley held a hand to her chest, "You scared me."

"I take that as a yes?" He asked, closing the book and tossing it on the chair in front of him. Riley knew it was what he was reading earlier, but decided to ask about it in a few minutes.

"Yeah, I probably just did.." She said, her cheeks turning red when he laughed and made his way over to her, cupping her cheek in his hand and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "How was your nap?" He asked, letting his thumb stroke her cheekbone before releasing her, going to the heater where he turned it off.

"It was good.." She said, taking her chance to look around the room that was once jam packed full of people but was now desolate. The bar was bare, save for a few bottles of liquor scattered around, and there was a flat-screen hanging on the wall she hadn't noticed before. The individual chairs were gone, instead replaced with a sectional and a few recliners. "It's so cozy in here," she said, turning around to watch him. "Is this your man cave?"

Jeffrey chuckled, giving her a lovely smile before shaking his head, looking at the space around them. "Nah, I have one of those in the basement," he said, smiling brighter when Riley giggled. "This is a good area for little parties, though. My friends love it in here, so I keep it for them."

"It's really nice," she commented, before jumping on the sectional in front of her, "We met in here, too.." She whispered, giving him a sly smile when his eyes fell to her chest, finally realizing what shirt she was wearing.

"Good times," he paused, before adding, "Nice shirt, by the way." He said, smirking when Riley grinned at him and shrugged, "Someone left my shirt downstairs, so I had to improvise.." Her eyes shifted from him to whatever he was reading when she came in, "What were you reading?"

Jeffrey glanced down, chewing on his lip and he seemed to be hesitating on answering. Riley watched him quietly, wondering what was keeping him but then it hit her that maybe she shouldn't have asked, "You don't have to tell me, I just.."

"It's a script," he said, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head. His dark eyes flickered to her, and he could only give her a little smile, "I've been offered a role but I still have to audition."

Riley's eyebrows went up, and a gentle smile tugged at her lips. "That's really cool, is it a show?" The book looked too small to be a full length film, "Or can't you tell me?"

Jeffrey shrugged, reaching for the script before making his way over to her, flipping through the pages when Riley moved over to make room for him. It wasn't until the last ten or so pages that lines were marked with a yellow highlighter, though she couldn't read any of it from where she was sitting. "It's not quite the final script, but it's pretty damn close. You can look at it, since it's for an audition. But you have to keep it to yourself that you've seen it." He said, gingerly handing it over to her. Riley carefully took it from him, watching him for a brief moment before glancing down at the pages. The yellow highlighter caught her attention, and the first line was-

_Pissing_ _our_ _pants_ _yet? Boy, I have a_ _feeling_ _we're getting close._

Riley giggled, looking up at him to find him already grinning. The line was under a name in all capital letters, the word NEGAN underlined and she frowned, wondering why that sounded familiar.

"Why does that sound familiar?" She asked out loud, and she flipped the cover over to find  _The Walking Dead_ was typed on the front cover and that was it.

"I take it you're not a fan, then?" Jeffrey asked, looking at her with honest curiosity. Riley shook her head, going back to the page and read his second line, which was a word or two shorter. "I haven't seen an episode before.. I haven't even  _heard_  of it, really. I don't know of anyone that watches it."

Jeffrey looked truly surprised, and when she closed the front cover and handed it to him, he took it without saying anything. This made her frown. "What's wrong?"

Jeffrey shook his head, a small chuckle escaping him. "I just can't believe you haven't seen an episode. That's crazy, babydoll."

"I just don't watch a lot of tv," she shrugged, watching as he chuckled again and got up to place it on one of the shelves. "It's not something my parents let me do a whole lot of, actually.." She said, trailing off.

"Why is that?"

Riley stood up, feeling the dull ache between her legs and she couldn't stop the wince from showing on her face. Jeffrey frowned, looking as if to say something but she spoke instead, "They like me exercising my brain," she said, ignoring the perplexed look he gave her, "Reading, studying for a test, anything that requires a book is their idea of a perfect way to unwind. I love reading as much as the next guy, but I don't like being forced."

"Nobody likes getting forced to do things," he said, beckoning her to come over. She did. "Maybe I'll be the one to introduce you to the show. You'll thank me in the end." Jeffrey said, placing his hand on her back and gently nudging her out of the room. He flicked off the light and the two made their way down the hall.

"We'll see about that." Riley said, looking up at him in amusement. Jeffrey just smiled and pushed her along.

___

"Do you have to take me home?"

Jeffrey looked up from his pizza when the question came out of Riley's mouth. The two had ordered pizza and were currently laying on a blanket on the living room floor; tv on but mostly background noise as they had been more focused on talking and eating. Riley was tearing her crust in half when he looked up at her and she paused, secretly studying his face for any sign of annoyance or anger. Nothing.

"Don't you want to be home, sweetheart?" He asked, watching as the skin between her eyes crinkled when she frowned. Jeffrey chuckled dryly, wondering how many other ways she would effect him before the night was over.

Riley shrugged, dropping her crust onto her plate. "I guess, but I just.."

Jeffrey raised his eyebrows.

She sighed, "I'll miss you."

Against his will, he released a hearty laugh, which only caused her frown to deepen. He nudged her arm, causing her eyes to meet his and he gave her a serious look, "I'll miss you too, but what about your parents?"

Riley shook her head, already knowing that question would pop up sooner or later. "They'll be fine. I don't have school tomorrow, its Sunday. And they're always busy on Sunday. Please?"

Jeffrey sighed, seriously debating on how to respond. He knew if she was his daughter he'd go ape shit if his eighteen year old child stayed out all night and didn't call home. Though Riley would be in the safety of his abode, her parents wouldn't know that and it didn't seem right to advocate such behavior he knew would make him livid if he was on the receiving end of that type of situation. Her parents were certain she was at her friends house, but that had been under different circumstances due to bad weather.

"Riley-"

 _"No._ We literally just went all the way a few hours ago and it would be pretty shitty for you to just kick me out."

Jeffrey almost choked, looking at the small girl sitting in front of him. Her brown eyes were accusing and unhappy, staring him down and he could see the slightest bit of hurt in her eyes. He didn't like that.

"I'm just trying to think like your parents, Riley.. If you get their permission I won't take you home, but.. you're fucking asking this time."

Riley's smile was the epitome of happiness.

___

When they had finished eating, Riley dialed her mom's number while Jeffrey cleaned up their little picnic.He was in the kitchen, and she had just sat down on the couch when her mom picked up.

"Riley, is that you?"

Riley rolled her eyes, wondering if her contact name gave her mom any indication. "Yes mom, it's me."

"Riley, I thought you'd be home by now! It's getting late! I know you don't have school tomorrow but.."

Her mom then proceeded to drone on and on about how they missed her, and Avi had been given a vocal solo with the orchestra, and a bunch of other things that she would normally be happy to hear but at the moment she was eager to ask her mom permission to be home tomorrow instead.

"Mom-"

"-Oh it's been so cold too, hav-"

_"-Mom-"_

"-Outside lately? When you come hom-"

"MOM."

"What?"

"I'm staying over another night. I'll be home tomorrow-"

"Aww, Riley, tomorrow is Sunday. It's  _family_  day."

"Mom," Riley whined, hearing the sink turn on in the kitchen. "Come on, you know I'll be home in time for dinner. I've been having a good time, please, just another night."

Cristina sighed on the other end, and it was the same defeated sigh she always used when giving into something. Riley immediately knew she snagged it. "Alright, alright. But please, be home by tomorrow. We're spending the evening together and that's final."

"Okay, mom. I love you, okay? Tell dad and Avi."

"I will, baby. We love you too."

When they said their goodbyes, Riley hung up the phone, feeling extremely thankful in that moment. She looked up when Jeffrey cleared his throat, finding him leaning against the doorway and staring right at her. "It sounds like you're staying?"

Riley smiled happily, nodding. Jeffrey smiled a little, pushing off the wall and making his way over to her. He held out his hand, which she stared at a moment before he spoke, "Come with me."

"Where?" She asked, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up. Jeffrey grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, still holding her hand with the other before he tugged on her arm, leading her up the stairs.

"I want to show you something." Jeffrey said, not missing the confused look she gave him as he led her into the unknown. 


	8. 8.

**JEFFREY HAD LED HER UPSTAIRS TO HIS BEDROOM, WHERE HE DROPPED HER OFF AT HIS BED BEFORE DISAPPEARING INTO THE BATHROOM.** Riley sat down on the messy bed, absentmindedly picking at a loose string that she realized was hanging from his shirt. There was a slight shuffling noise that came from the bathroom, and she glanced up just as she heard the door swing open. Jeffrey came out, dressed in his sweats and a white t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places. Riley smiled at him, unable to refrain from doing so when he gave her a cute, dimpled grin, "I guess I could have left you downstairs. We gotta go to the basement," he said, waving her over where he stuck his hand out for her to take. She approached him, quietly grabbing his hand and he led her out of the room and back down the steps. 

"Why are we going to the basement?" she asked, looking up at his towering frame when they reached the end of the steps. Jeffrey tugged her along, going around the staircase, where there was a glass door on the wall behind it. He swung it open, flicking on a light and from their spot Riley could see the back of what appeared to be a couch. " _This_ is my man cave," he said, nudging her forward and she released his hand, walking down the staircase and he followed, shutting the door behind him. 

When she reached the bottom, a quick glance around showed that this was, indeed, a spot which Jeffrey made entirely his own. There was a tan sectional pushed against the wall, and beside it was a decent sized shelf completely filled with movies and what looked to be a few complete sets of popular tv shows. An empty popcorn maker sat beside it, just begging to be used by Riley. A huge flat screen complimented the next wall, giving the couch a perfect view. The walls were covered with memorabilia for the  _Seattle Seahawks,_ and a gentle smile tugged at Riley's lips. Her parents were  _Miami Dolphins_   fans, though her brother heavily rebelled against that and claimed the Seahawks were also his favorite. She didn't watch football, only basketball on occasion with Avi who constantly argued with their father over which team was better; The  _Cavaliers_   or the  _Knicks_. Obviously, Avi went for the away team, though her dad stuck with his hometown of The Big Apple and sports wasn't at all talked about in the Taylor household; too many conflicts to function normally.

"You like the Seahawks?" Riley asked, looking up at him with a gentle smile. Jeffrey smiled, watching her wander over to the air hockey table, bouncing on her toes excitedly.

"Yeah, they're my all time favorite team.." he said, proudly observing all of the posters, news articles, and even a framed jersey hanging on the wall.

"I can tell.. Avi likes them, too. My dad hates it." She said, turning around to look at him. Jeffrey had his hands shoved in the pockets of his sweats, watching her with a small smile.

"Not a fan?" He asked, his head tilting to the side.

Riley shook her head, giving him a shy smile, "Miami."

Jeffrey chuckled, nodding in response. "Ahh, I see," he said, his lips splitting into a grin; his perfect white teeth exposed for the briefest of moments before he licked his lips, his warm, velvety tongue swiping over the slightly chapped skin. He twisted his body, gesturing to the tv, raising an eyebrow in her direction. "You ready?" He asked, backing away from her while her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Riley followed him, taking a seat on the couch while he went to the round coffee table, taking one of the remotes and flipping on the tv. 

"Ready for what?" she asked, watching as Jeffrey went to a tv stand she had just noticed that rested under the tv that was mounted to the wall. There was an Xbox, which he turned on and grabbed a controller. Riley laughed internally, not deeming him as the type to be a gamer, for whatever the reason. 

"I'm about to show you-" He began, signing into his account and searched for a few seconds until he found Netflix. "-One of the greatest shows-" Jeffrey opened the app, messing around until he pulled up  _The Walking Dead._ "-Of this decade."

Riley chewed on her lip, her eyes darting to the popcorn machine that was just taunting her. "Is that your opinion or is that what everyone is saying?" she asked, giving him a playful gab. Jeffrey snickered, and though he was faced away from her, she could vaguely hear him smile,   
"A little bit of both, I guess.."

Riley stood up, going over to the machine and looking at the huge jar of kernels sitting on the second shelf. Beside it was a small basket of seasonings that looked relatively old and Riley guessed it had been a while since it's been used. Jeffrey was quiet behind her, and when she peeked over her shoulder to look at him, she found he was already looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Riley smiled shyly, and he eventually caved in grinned in return, coming over to make her popcorn.

___

Riley watched as the kernels began to pop, completely enthralled as if she were a little kid seeing Santa coming down the chimney. Jeffrey had went up the stairs, getting a bowl and when he returned, Riley's mouth was watering in utter want. Most of the popcorn from earlier had been wasted, and whatever was eaten mostly went into Jeffrey's belly instead of her own, much to her displeasure. He made enough for a few bowls, so he filled the first to the brim, letting Riley douse it in butter in seasoning before they got comfortable on the couch.

"Is this all about zombies?" she asked, watching as he reconnected his controller and pulled the gaming system out of sleep mode. Netflix was still pulled up, so when he clicked on the first episode of the show, Riley dug her hand in the bowl and practically shoved a handful into her mouth. 

"No, that's a common misconception, I think," Jeffrey said, bringing a hand up to rub his beard while the video buffered. "It's really about the humans. You'll like it, trust me."

The duo sat in mostly silence, eating popcorn and watching the first few episodes in peace. Riley was captivated by the first episode, but by the third, she was so into it that Jeffrey had to chuckle when her hand landed in the bowl, meaning to grab another handful but ended up squeezing the popped kernels for nearly five minutes when Daryl Dixon was introduced, completely catching her attention and based off her giggles, it seemed Riley was fond of the character. Jeffrey snickered quietly, thinking of a fictional character stealing his girl.

"Shane is kind of crazy," Riley commented, peeking up at Jeffrey when she slumped lower on the couch, her head falling to the crook of his elbow where it met the back of the couch. He glanced down at her, fighting the word vomit as not to spoil anything for her. "Like, I like him now but.. Ehh, he's probably kind of loopy."

"Just watch, babydoll. You just wait."

Jeffrey was only rewarded with a smile. 

It wasn't until the fourth episode that Riley actually scared the shit out of him, screaming  _"NO!"_ when Amy was bitten in the arm by a walker. Jeffrey cleared his throat, trying hard not to laugh at the horrified expression on Riley's face. He rubbed her arm, thinking back to the last episode where she had told him specifically that she liked Amy. Riley was pouting, watching the camp fall apart in seconds and when Glenn appeared, she perked up, watching as the Atlanta group returned and battled the walkers. 

"I really like Glenn.." she muttered, leaning forward, popcorn forgotten. Jeffrey licked his bottom lip, silently agreeing with her. Though, she'd probably hate him in months to come, if things worked out in his favor. He welcomed all of her thoughts and made sure to listen whenever she spoke. He had rewatched the series many times, and now was a good a time as any to do it again. You know, for reasons.

The next two hours were spent finishing the first season, and Jeffrey could tell Riley was desperate to continue, but her drooping eyes proved it would be too difficult to stay awake enough to watch the season two premiere. He stood up, turning off his console and the television, placing the controller on the table and wasted no time in scooping Riley up in his arms, hooking his arm behind her back and under her knees, lifting her up as if she weighed nothing. Riley chuckled tiredly when she felt him balance the bowl on her stomach, before she shut her eyes and fell into a partial, relaxing sleep. 

___

The next morning, Riley woke up to Jeffrey silently watching her from his side of the bed.She blinked, disoriented and based on his chuckle, he must have figured as much. His tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip and Riley made a _'humph'_  noise, burying her cheek further into the pillow, blocking him out the best she could. She was still a little sore down there, and if he kept doing that she'd be worse for wear by the night's end. 

After laying there for what seemed like hours, she could still feel his gaze on her and she popped her head up, glaring at him. Jeffrey was only amused, shooting her a panty-dropping grin and that damn eyebrow raised once again. Riley tried to mask her giggle, but she failed and his face relaxed, shooting her a small smile and she fought trying to ignore his presence. Or his face.

"Why are you staring at me?" she mumbled, her voice hoarse, but so irresistible in his opinion. Jeffrey shrugged, giving her an  _'I don't know what you're talking about'_   look and didn't bother to hide his smirk when her cheeks turned a slight shade of red, sitting up in bed and throwing the covers off her legs. Riley seemed determined to get away from him, and all Jeffrey could do was laugh at her expense when she dashed out of the room, her footsteps light against the stairs. He dragged himself out of bed, tossing the covers haphazardly onto the mattress before heading down the steps himself. 

Expecting to find her in the kitchen, he was momentarily surprised when it was vacant.   
The living room and his little den off the kitchen was also abandoned, and he almost called out for her when a thought suddenly occurred to him; _the basement._

Jeffrey went downstairs, chuckling to himself when he found her bent over the Xbox, playing with her hair as if she wasn't sure on how to turn it on. Walking quietly, he reached the table just as she turned around and noticed him. He cursed internally, as he had hoped to scare her by turning it on automatically. "What are you doing, little lady?" he asked, enjoying the way she squirmed at the sound of his deep voice. His previous relations all claimed that his voice did things to them, and though they weren't important now, he was titillated to find that Riley was no exception.

Riley swallowed, looking down at the gaming system before meeting his eyes again, pointing to it as if at a loss for words, "Uhh, I was just.."

"Come on, babydoll, don't be shy."  _Those damn dimples._

"I uh, wanna watch the next episode," she said, her eyebrows furrowing together slightly; as if she were concentrating heavily on something. "I just.. Can't turn it on."

Jeffrey chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound in his chest and Riley eyed him wearily, and the look on her face showed she was fighting hard against something, and his excitement grew when he stared at her, turning on the console with no problem. Riley bit her lip, looking at the tv when he leaned over and snagged the remote, turning that on for her as well. He handed her the controller, giving her another dimpled grin, "I'll get us some breakfast."

_Damn him and his stupid teasing and shit._

Riley had waited to start the episode until Jeffrey returned. The smell of bacon slowly wafted downstairs, and her belly grumbled in delight at the aroma. He wasn't gone entirely too long, but it had been a good half an hour or so before he came downstairs. The smell of waffles, syrup, and bacon assaulted her nose and Riley almost popped off the couch and snatched the tray from him. But she was a lady, and that wasn't very ladylike.

_You're such an idiot, Jesus._

"I figured since you made  _magnificent_ pancakes yesterday, I could return the favor and make you waffles. It's my mom's recipe, so all credit goes to her." He said, setting the tray on the round table, smiling when Riley scooted off the couch, sitting pretzel style on the floor, eyeing the food protectively as if a  mouse would dart across the table out of nowhere and snatch the tray away. Jeffrey followed, hiding the slight grunt when his long legs didn't agree with the cramped space, and he managed to stretch out comfortably, taking a piece of bacon before Riley could even pick up her silverware. 

"Well, you made them, so of course you get some credit," she said, smiling up at him in thanks. Jeffrey winked, smirking when her cheeks once again tinged pink. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked, taking a deep breath, casually throwing an arm over her shoulder. He ignored her, taking the controller and once again woke up the console, hitting 'play'. 

"You know what, asshole," she mumbled, causing him to throw his head back and laugh. He wasn't quite expecting that out of her. "Jeez, you're such a little kid."

Jeffrey smiled, peeking over at her with a smile, "So, I take it you like the show."

Riley licked her lips, watching as the episode started, leaning forward to tear a piece of waffle off with her mouth, "I'd say so, yeah."

"See? I told you so."


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: 
> 
> CARELESS WHISPER, GEORGE MICHAEL.

**"OUCH, NOT SO ROUGH!"**

"Sorry, baby girl."

Riley's arms wrapped around his sweaty torso, pulling him farther into her chest to the point where he couldn't even move if he wanted to. His hand was pressed to her forehead, holding her head down to the couch cushion while he pivoted his hips into hers. The television was long forgotten, and all that mattered was him inside of her and the way they were making each other feel. Though Rick's blurred face staring at her while they were intimate did make things a little awkward for Riley.

"Mhm, maybe do that again," Riley said, ignoring the way his head had uncomfortably hit her back wall. The look on his face when it had happened was an odd,  _pleasured_   look and if she had to hurt a little to make him feel good, then fuck it.

"You sure about that?" He asked, applying more pressure to her head, causing the cushion to start caving under the pressure. Riley didn't mind, though. "Yeah, I'm sure.." she mumbled, though she knew it wasn't very convincing. Jeffrey stared at her, the look on his face unreadable but the sharp, slightly burning pain that came after said everything. Riley winced.

"See? Not doing it again, beautiful." He said, leaning down and catching her lips with his.

___

After they were dressed, Jeffrey turned off the television and the two headed upstairs. It was nearing the late afternoon hours, and Jeffrey would be taking her home within the next half hour. Riley sat on the couch, as he wasn't allowing her to assist in washing the dishes, though she wanted to lend a helping hand. She could hear him whistling in the kitchen from where she was sitting, and by the sound of it, he was doing a great job. Riley didn't recognize the song, so she wasn't able to join in, though she was more of a singer than a whistler. Whistling wasn't one of her best talents.

The doorbell rang.

Riley blinked, hearing the humming abruptly stop and the water turn off. If this were her house, she'd answer the door herself, but since it wasn't, her butt was staying right there on the couch unless told otherwise. Jeffrey came out, wiping his hands off with a towel while he went over to answer it. 

"Hello, Mr. Morgan,"

"Good afternoon, Chris.  _Hey, girl!"_

Riley stood up, knowing perfectly damn well that he wasn't using that voice to talk to whoever this 'Chris' was. She made her way to the foyer, peeking her head around the corner to see Jeffrey kneeling on the floor, a young man standing above him with a smile on his face as Jeffrey rubbed the belly of a beautiful Rottweiler. The dog was mostly black, but she could see it also had brown fur and a few white patches here and there. When it rolled over onto its belly, Riley locked eyes with the beautiful beast and a small growl sounded from it's throat, causing Jeffrey and Chris to look at her. Chris' eyes widened a bit, taking in Riley's figure and she could almost see the blood flowing south. Jeffrey hushed the dog, grinning that signature smirk of his, "Shh,  _Bisou,_  this is Riley, be nice."

_Bisou_

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize you had company, Mr. Morgan-"

"Nonsense, Chris. Thank you for watching her for me." Jeffrey said, standing up. Bisou eyed Riley from her perch at Jeffrey's feet, her dark eyes not once leaving Riley for a moment. Riley reciprocated, watching her as if she were to spring and attack at any moment. Words were exchanged between the two men, and then the door closed and that was it.

"Riley, this is Bisou, Bisou, this is Riley," Jeffrey said, introducing them as if Bisou was able to give Riley a formal introduction. The dog panted at his feet, looking up at her owner before Riley saw Jeffrey gently nudge her forward with his socked foot, making Bisou step forward and carefully make her way over to her. "Hold your hand out, let her sniff you."

Riley obliged, slowly holding out her hand. True to his word, Bisou stepped right in front of her hand and sniffed her. After a few long, torturous seconds, Bisou whined and licked her fingers. Riley smiled, looking up at a beaming Jeffrey.

"She's beautiful. Where'd you get her name?" Riley asked, kneeling down to scratch Bisou's ears. Bisou panted, rolling over on her back, exposing her belly to Riley.

"It's French," Jeffrey explained, his lips twitching as he watched his two girls become acquainted with each other. "It's tattooed here.." he said, lifting up his arm to flash her the tattoo of Bisou's name on his left arm. Riley examined it, before feeling teeth gently nip at her fingers, catching her attention again.

"I didn't know you had a dog," Riley said, getting back on her feet. Bisou laid there, stretching out with a gentle grunt. "I should have known, though. You're an animal type."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Jeffrey admitted, locking the door and picking up the towel from the mahogany table and going back to the kitchen. "You said your parents never let you and your brother adopt one, right?" he asked, going to the sink to rinse off the few dishes that were left. Riley followed, sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Ha, yeah. Apparently they don't think we were mature enough to take care of one ourselves. We tried, though. They never budged. Avi said he was going to adopt one anyway, but considering they won't let him move out, well.."

"That's pretty shitty," he commented, the clinking of plates becoming background noise, "I mean, dogs are a fucking gift.  _Animals,_ are a fucking gift."

"My parents are a little uptight," Riley mumbled, looking over at him when the water shut off. "They're all work and no play."

Jeffrey was quiet, putting the last plate on the drying rack before folding the towel and placing it on the counter. He turned his attention to her, a small, understanding smile on his lips. "That's tough," he sighed, making his way over to the table. He pulled out a chair, sitting across from her. Their legs briefly brushed under the table, and Riley tried to ignore the little  _zap_ felt between them. Even if it were only felt by her. "When I was in high school, I was pretty shy, believe it or not," he said, making Riley smile a little. "I mean, not all the time, but in certain situations. I had to participate in drama club-"

Riley giggled, "Yeah, and how is that working out for you?"

Jeffrey laughed, his eyes crinkling a little at the corners. It was a deep, delicious grumble that made Riley shiver in delight. "The point is I  _had_  to take the class. Everyone did, and eventually I found that I liked it. I liked acting, whereas only ten percent of the class was into it. When I told my dad about it.." He paused, his handsome face morphing into a frown, "He wasn't convinced I'd make it out of high school drama club." He shrugged, his face impassive, "It was a good  _hobby;_ not something I'd be able to make a career out of. I didn't think about trying to do it as a career choice, but it was something I loved and not fully having his support was a pain in the ass."

Riley nodded, understanding fully, "My parents wanted my brother to join the _family business,"_ Riley said, using air quotes. "They wanted him to become a lawyer, and for a while I remember he was actually telling everyone he was going to law school, though his heart wasn't really in it.." Riley said, trailing off when Bisou strolled in, sitting next to Jeffrey's feet obediently. 

"But, then he joined high school choir. I was only seven or eight at the time, and I remember him singing me to sleep, or coming home from school to hear him practicing in his room. He found a love for music," Riley sighed, smiling a little, "And my dad wasn't at all happy. Avi wanted to study music, but my dad  _insisted_ he go to law school. He basically said the same thing your father did; about it being a good hobby, but not something to make a career out of. Avi did it anyway, and look at him. I mean, you hooked him up with some good people, and he's on his way."

"Glad I could help," Jeffrey said, licking his lip. Riley did too, unconsciously following his movements. "He's a talented kid, it would have been a waste not to say something."

"Yeah, and you also wouldn't have met me."

Jeffrey laughed, throwing his head back and causing Riley to giggle. He smiled at her, flashing his perfect white teeth.

___

When it was time to go, Riley petted Bisou on top of the head, before walking out the door, followed by Jeffrey.Leaving now would give them enough time to have her home at the time of her mom's request, even if she didn't necessarily want to be home. They climbed into his Jeep, Riley sitting quietly in the passenger's seat while they waited for the engine to heat up in the frigid cold. The snow was still a bright, heavy sheet on the ground; and from the car it looked like it could be at least a foot deep.

"Why don't you live somewhere warmer?" Riley asked, looking out the window as Jeffrey slowly started to drive. He was silent, but she could hear his fingers tapping against the steering wheel. "You could live anywhere you want, somewhere  _warm_ ," she paused, smiling a little before continuing, "Or at least go away for the winter but you choose to stay here."

"I have a few houses scattered here and there," Jeffrey said, paying attention to the road. "I thought about moving somewhere else permanently, but I decided against it. I love New York, it's a great city. It's my home."

_Well, shit_

"I didn't really think of it that way," Riley said, licking her lips. "It's cold as shit, especially being right next to the ocean during the winter. You seem like the kind who likes being on the beach.. In the sun.. In the warmth."

Jeffrey laughed, "That's true, very true. But, I've lived here for many years, so leaving permanently.. Doesn't seem like the greatest bet."

"You could always come back."

"That's also true," he said, looking over at her with a small smile, "Damn, babydoll, are you trying to get rid of me? Get me as far away from you as possible?"

Riley giggled, shaking her head though he couldn't see. "No, I just-"

"Are you trying to run away with me, maybe?"

Riley blinked, looking at him in slight surprise. She knew he had jokingly asked, but actually thinking about running off with him eventually sat pretty well with her. Jeffrey was quiet, his eyes darting from the road to her occasionally; like he knew she was actually debating it. 

"If the offer is still open in a few months, let me know."

___

They had been driving for a little under half an hour when Jeffrey stopped to get gas. 

"Do you need anything from here?" he asked, stopping the car at a pump. "I don't like paying with my card, so I gotta go in."

"Okay, sure," Riley said, and they hopped out of the car and walked into the store. Jeffrey had slid his beanie over his head, sans the shades, and Riley couldn't help but wonder if he was just comfortable being out in the open after so many years. Or maybe he was just low on the social media radar. When they stepped in the warm building, Riley directed herself to the drinks on the far left hand side. She browsed the sodas, coffees, and teas, before eventually settling on Pink Lemonade. There was a slight, brief tension in the air when she suddenly felt something brush against her back. Jumping in surprise, she looked to see Jeffrey reaching for a bottle of tea. She realized he had rubbed his hand along her back before getting what he needed. 

"Do you mind if I get some Doritos?" Riley asked, eyeing the self serve bags casually lined up in rows along the shelves. She looked up in time to see him nod. Riley followed him to the counter, placing her drink and snack on the countertop before Jeffrey paid. The cashier was a male, probably in his early twenties with floppy blond hair and a stunning pair of blue eyes. Despite Jeffrey standing beside her, Riley couldn't help but swoon a little bit at the sight. He reminded her of the pizza delivery boy in  _Home Alone._

He must have noticed her too, as when he handed Jeffrey the bag of items he sent her a wink, making Riley's cheeks burn. Jeffrey was too observant for his own good, gently nudging her shoulder with his arm, rushing her out of there like the place was on fire. 

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked, picking up her pace to walk evenly with the tall, fast paced man. She could feel the tension just boiling between the two of them, and if it wasn't resolved now, the next forty some minutes of driving was going to be torture. 

"I've had one boy eyeing you in the past few days," he said, walking to the passenger door as the gas tank was located on that side. He held open the door for her, placing the bag on her lap when she climbed in, "I don't need a second."

And with that, he shut the door. 

Riley pouted, looking straight ahead through the windshield at the passing cars on the main road. It was natural for someone to be attracted to another, which was just common sense, but it was impossible to hide the blush when it made an appearance. She hadn't meant to make him upset, or angry, or worried, whatever he was feeling. 

When he got back into the car, he started it and then they were off. Riley sipped at her lemonade, looking out the window with her mind a swarm of thoughts. Jeffrey was silent beside her, gently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. The radio was off, as they had been in a full on conversation about  _The Walking Dead_ before stopping at the station, but now they were sitting in a painfully awkward silence and it was bothering Riley to no end. After a while, Riley couldn't take the silence anymore and connected her phone to the bluetooth. Jeffrey was silent, watching the road; probably ignoring her. 

Riley had a song swirling in her head, and when it began to play through the speakers, she saw Jeffrey shift in his seat. His face was void of any emotion, and she couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or just tolerating it.  _Careless Whisper._ Riley leaned forward and turned up the volume. 

Riley could feel his eyes on her, and it took a lot to resist the urge to smirk at his expense. She hummed to the tune, licking her lips as she opened the bag of Doritos. The music was loud enough that the  _crunch crunch crunch_ of her snack was next to nothing compared to the lovely voice of George Michael. 

"I can't tell if you're trying to tell me something or if it's just coincidental." Jeffrey said, turning down the volume only slightly.

"I don't know, guess you'll have to figure that out yourself." Riley said, looking at him while she stuck a chip in her mouth with a satisfying  _crunch_. 

".. It's a good song.." he mumbled, prying his eyes away from the road to peek at her. 

Riley nodded, starting to become familiar with their surroundings, "That may be the reason why I decided to play it, you know? It's just a good song." 

Jeffrey grunted, something escaping him that sounded similar to a laugh. They drove for a few minutes before something dawned on her, and she looked at him; her expression curious and confused, "How is it you memorized how to get to my house without a GPS?" she asked, looking around the dashboard to make sure there wasn't one hidden somewhere. Jeffrey looked at her, a small, handsome smile spreading across his face, "It's not that hard. You're pretty much just following seventy-eight all the way down, though when I get close enough I have to put your address in my GPS. Though, now that I have you with me, you can just tell me how to get there." 

Riley licked her lips, nodding a little, figuring his explanation was good enough. "Well, just let me know when you need my assistance."

"Trust me, I will."

___

The last fifteen minutes of the ride was spent listening to Riley's playlist, Riley doing most of the singing while Jeffrey was too shy to battle it out with her. He seemed intrigued by her extensive collection of  _Wham!_ and George Michael tunes, and allowed her the freedom to play whatever she wanted without countering. He admitted to her that he only knew a few songs from the artist, but it didn't go any farther than that on his part, much to her dismay. 

"You know, by world standards you're supposed to be the one all up in the eighties era, not  _me_ ," Riley said, sending a grin in his direction, "I'm the eighteen year old who is supposed to be ignorant to anything that doesn't involve a direct implication of sex, drugs, and getting wasted."

Jeffrey raised his eyebrow, sending an amused smirk in her direction, "I don't believe in that shit, sweetheart. If we're following stereotypes, I'm an asshole with a pretty face."

Riley grinned, "Are you implying that you know you have a pretty face?"

Jeffrey paled, "I said it was a stereotype.."

Riley giggled, "Yeah, but you said it pretty confidently, you know."

He shook his head, stopping at a red light, "It's not the same.. I don't really have an opinion about myself."

"Yeah? Well, you're extremely handsome. And don't you forget it."

She was rewarded with a grin.

___

Much to her dismay, Jeffrey pulled over to the side of the road a few houses down from Taylor's house. He shut the car off, the both of them sitting in silence for a few minutes. She held her half empty bottle of lemonade in her hands, gently wringing her hand around the blue lid as she stared at her feet that barely touched the weather mats placed neatly on the carpet. She heard him inhale, before he spoke, "I'm going to Atlanta for a few weeks."

Riley blinked, looking at him in surprise, "When?"

He stayed quiet, staring at the road ahead. He could see the house perfectly from his spot, and it looked like Riley's car was sitting in the driveway, but it was still completely covered in snow, making it difficult to tell. "I leave tomorrow."

Riley blinked, slowly letting his words sink in. He was leaving?  _Tomorrow?_

"B-but, how long is a few weeks?"

He sighed, still not looking at her, "I won't be back until Thanksgiving," he said, finally looking over at her; his brown eyes addressing her firmly, "I have my audition there, then I'm going to Chicago for another show."

_Thanksgiving? That's.._

_"Three weeks?_   I won't see you for that long?"

Jeffrey sighed, bringing a hand up to rub it across his salt and pepper beard, "I- I didn't find out until this morning. I didn't want to ruin the mood. I'm sorry."

Riley swallowed, breaking contact with him to look at a random tree in Taylor's yard. They had discussed this the other day; when she confronted him about being a celebrity, and what was it she said to him?

_"I wanna say it will be okay, but.. I'm scared?"_

"What would you have done if I didn't call you out the other night?" she asked, closing her eyes. "Would you have kept it from me?"

"No, of course not," Jeffrey countered, and she could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of her head, "If things had turned out like I wanted, and if I would have gotten the call this morning, I would have told you."

This was it. This was the first test of their.. Relationship. He will be gone for three weeks, and they'd only be able to text, call, maybe FaceTime, whatever. But no physical contact whatsoever, and this is only the beginning of what was to come; especially if he ended up getting the role on  _The Walking Dead._ This three weeks would probably only feel like three days compared to what will come if he did nail the part, and Riley was sure he already had it in the bag before he even uttered a word of dialogue.

"Riley?"

She opened her eyes, looking at Jeffrey with an unreadable expression on her face. He looked back at her, his expression as unreadable as her own, and it confused the hell out of the both of them. What was the other thinking?

"I'll understand if this is too hard on you," he said, his words coming out slow and calculated, almost as if he were afraid she would blow up on him any second, "If you can't do this.. It's okay. I'll understand perfectly."

Riley stared at him, feeling her eyes start to water uncontrollably. There was an ache in her chest that traveled to her gut. Almost like that feeling a kid got after a fun and exciting weekend before remembering he had to go back to school the next day.  _"No, no,_ just-" she took a deep, ragged breath, "I don't know. I just don't know. I didn't expect to feel this way, I'm sorry," she said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "I should go."

Riley opened the door, only to be tugged back by Jeffrey. He held her firmly, but not enough to hurt her. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears momentarily halt, much to her relief. She knew he'd be able to tell just by her voice, but letting him see her cry was embarrassing enough as it was. Riley felt him gently nudge her hair to the side, exposing her neck to him. Jeffrey placed a kiss to the spot where her neck met her shoulder, immediately causing her to shiver. It wasn't sexual, but meant to be comforting, and boy did it work. Riley's breathing slowly settled down, her eyes wanting to open and look at him, but she refused, keeping them shut and just feeling him instead. 

Jeffrey let his smooth lips rest against that spot for a total of two minutes (as he had counted) before moving them up a little bit, pressing another kiss there, letting that sit for a few minutes as well. Riley really began to calm down by the third kiss, and when he felt her tug on his shirt, he pulled away and their eyes locked. Her beautiful eyes were red, a small hint of wetness lingering, and when it spilled down her cheek, his thumb came up and gently brushed it away. He spoke, his voice hoarse, "Don't be upset. We'll be okay."

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at his lap, "I just.. I wasn't prepared. I want to try, of course I do." 

He nodded, lifting his head to kiss her forehead. The action caused her to close her eyes again, and when he pulled away, she leaned up and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down to kiss his lips. 

___

Riley sat in her car after Jeffrey drove away, staring at the dark windows of Taylor's house. Her phone rested in her lap, lingering at 12%. She picked it up, going to her messages where she pulled up Taylor's messages, quickly typing one out: 

**Are you home?**

It was a few minutes before she received a reply:

**Taylor: No, we've been gone all day. I told my parents I borrowed your car, so they don't assume anything.**

**Ugh, okay. Thanks for covering for me.**

**Taylor: No problem. How did things go with Jeffrey? ;) ;) ;)**

Riley smiled a little, ignoring the slight pang in her chest at the mention of his name. It had only been about seven minutes since he left, and yet she still had three more weeks to go. 

**Things went good. Come over tomorrow, I need to talk to you.**

**Taylor: Okay, I will. Love you, Ri. <3**

**Love you too. <3**

Riley drove the few blocks home, the radio off and the heat on high. Her half bag of Doritos and lemonade sat in the passenger seat, silently reminding her of the generosity of one Mr. Jeffrey Dean Morgan. She sighed, pulling into the driveway, parking in her usual spot that had been shoveled free of snow. Avi's car was in the driveway, and her parents were either absent or they were parked in the garage, she couldn't tell. Riley trudged inside, clutching her snacks to her chest as she stepped into the warm household. 

Her family was gathered around the television, much to her surprise. Their eyes shot to her the moment she walked in the door, their faces lighting up immediately. 

"Riley, you're home!" her mother called, standing up from the couch, coming over to embrace her only daughter in a hug. Riley awkwardly wrapped her arm around her mom, holding her stuff in the other. When they pulled away, her dad came and she had to repeat the process. Avi continued to sit in his favorite chair, his eyes on her, a small smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. Riley swallowed, already feeling nervous. 

"Yeah, I'm home," she said, pulling away from her father. The parents smiled proudly, her mom taking her stuff from her grasp to set it on the counter in the kitchen, "Riley, you haven't been eating a lot of junk, have you?"

Riley could hear Avi's annoyed sigh come from the other room, though her parents didn't seem to notice. "No, mom. That's been it all weekend."

"Good, good," Cristina said, putting the lemonade in the refrigerator, leaving the chips on the counter. "How did everything go? How was the movie?

_The movie?.. Oh, the movie!_

"Oh, um, it was decent, not bad," she said, trying to make it sound convincing, "Taylor enjoyed it, but me, not so much.."

"That's good, honey." her father said, too invested in his phone to realize what she actually said. Riley shook her head, turning and going into the living room, sitting on the same cushion that Jeffrey had occupied a few days before. When she sat, she saw Avi's hand extend out to her from the corner of her eye. Not breaking her contact with the television, Riley smacked her hand in his, smiling when their fingers linked and he shook her hand, a smile on his face, too, "Welcome home, Pumpkin."

Riley grinned, "Good to be back, Jesus."

Avi made a face at her nickname, though he did laugh, "Jesus, huh?"

"Keep talking like you do and growing out that hair, you'd have a job at the local church as their Jesus impersonator."

The rest of the evening was spent eating dinner and playing a board game with the parents. Riley and Avi enjoyed the time with their parents, as their Sundays were always a tradition to spend time together for as long as they could remember. Avi had told her that it didn't really start until after she was born, so most of his childhood Sunday's consisted of staying with their grandparents while their parents went out and did their own thing. To think she almost missed out on this made her mentally smack herself.

When nine o'clock rolled around, Cristina and Todd stood up and bid them goodnight. Avi assisted Riley in cleaning up their game of  _Scene-It,_  Riley taking the bowls once filled with ice cream back into the kitchen while Avi put the game in the closet, before meeting again in the hallway. 

"Are you going to bed?" he asked, watching from his bedroom door while Riley loaded the bowls and silverware into the dishwasher. They could vaguely hear their parents moving around upstairs and the occasional sound of water being turned on.

"I was going to go up to my room," she said, turning off the light in the kitchen, "Unless you have something better to do?"

He looked at her, simply saying, "Xbox."

The two went into their rooms, changing into their pajamas. Riley slipped on her  _Harry Potter_ sweats and a simple white shirt, going into her bathroom to quickly brush her teeth. Her phone laid on the bed, plugged into the charger and forgotten about for the past few hours. The LED light was flashing; indicating she had unread messages, emails, or just an app notification. Before she headed downstairs, she unplugged her phone and checked in on what she was missing. Messages from Taylor (obviously) a few from her other friends, and..

_Jeffrey_

**J: Are you okay?**

Riley peeked at the clock, seeing that the message was sent three hours ago. That was all she heard from him, and seeing it was sent so long ago made her feel guilty. He never specified when he was leaving tomorrow, so when she sent the message, she hoped it wouldn't disturb him if he had to be up early in the morning. 

**I'm fine, Jeffrey.. Thanks for asking.**

She shut the light off and headed back downstairs, holding her phone to her chest as she went into Avi's room, shutting the door behind her. He was sitting on his bed, a controller in his hand and another sitting casually on the mattress for her to grab. She crawled on the bed beside him, smiling a little when he grabbed a blanket and tossed it over her legs. "What are we playing?" she asked, watching as the homescreen loaded and he stood up, going to his vast collection of games, "I'm not sure, what do you want to play?"

Riley thought for a moment, drawing a blank, "Um, what do you have?"

As soon as she spoke, her phone buzzed in her lap. Jeffrey had responded.

"Well, we could play.." Avi's voice became tuned out when she unlocked her phone, pulling up the message. It wasn't long, just a few words

**J: Are you positive?**

"Riley?" 

Riley looked up, seeing him waving a game in her face, "Oh, yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, cool."

Riley pondered for a moment, not entirely sure how to really convince him that everything was okay, though she was still bummed about the whole situation. As Avi put the game in the console, she hastily typed out something she hoped would finally sink into Jeffrey's brain:

**Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry about me! :)**

Riley cringed as she hit  _send_ , knowing it was a little  _too_ happy for her tastes, but there was no turning back after it got delivered. She put her phone next to her leg, making room for Avi as they sat next to each other and played video games for three hours straight. After being blown up for the fifth time, Avi got up to get them something to drink, mumbling about how she was cheating when he went into the kitchen. When he disappeared around the corner, she peeked down at her phone. No reply.

Riley sighed, opening up the messages just to be sure. Her message had sent when it was supposed to, but there wasn't a message waiting to be read. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was a few minutes after twelve.  _Fine, asshole._

When Avi returned with water, she chugged half of her bottle before they continued to play. Riley knew her sleeping schedule was going to be fucked up come school on Tuesday, but there were other pressing matters to deal with that were more important to her. When two o'clock rolled around, they began to get tired and decided to call it a night.

At least, that's what she wanted to do.

"Riley- hold up," Avi said just as she was about to leave. She turned, holding her water and her phone with a dopey look on her face; a clear sign that she was tired and Avi knew it. "I need to talk to you."

Riley whined, "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No, it can't. Sit." Avi said, pointing to the corner of his bed. She complied, sitting with a huff. What he could possibly want to talk about that was so important was beyond her. 

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him as he sat down next to her, keeping a distance. 

"So, I met with those people again, the ones that Mr. Morgan introduced me to. Do you remember him?" 

Riley blanched, staring ahead at his television.  _Oh boy, do I._

"Yeah, o-of course," she said, cursing herself when she stumbled over her words, "He was really nice to me.."

Avi nodded, nudging her in the arm so she'd look at him fully. "Well, they're interested in placing me with an acapella group, something  _major._ Record deals and everything."

Riley's eyes widened, looking at him in shock, "Are you serious!?" she asked, covering her mouth when it was loud enough to wake the neighbors, "You're bluffing.."

"Nope," he said, his voice a deep, house shaking bass, "They liked what I can do, they wanted to fly me out to New York on Thursday and let me meet with some producers at Sony's headquarters." 

Riley blinked, looking at him in amusement, "Are you actually going to get on a plane?"

"No, kind of pointless, I guess. I'm gonna drive." he said, giving her a smile, "You're the only one who knows, so.. I had to tell someone, and who better than my baby sister?"

Riley grinned, throwing her arms around him; dropping her bottle on the carpet. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Pumpkin."

___

The next day, Riley awoke to a message from Jeffrey explaining that he had boarded the plane at approximately ten o'clock. She licked her lips, trailing her thumb over his message before locking her phone, gathering her towel to go into the bathroom. Her parents weren't home, but she could hear Avi downstairs, talking to somebody on the phone. As she stripped from her pajamas, she got to thinking about the next few weeks ahead. Thanksgiving was three weeks away, which meant Thanksgiving break was approaching. That meant five days of having the opportunity to make up for lost time with Jeffrey.

Riley plugged her iPod to the speakers her dad had placed in the walls last Summer. She turned on the shower, letting the water warm up while she chose a song. She settled for Lea Michele's rendition of  _My Man,_ turning on her  _Glee_ playlist before hopping in to get clean. As she washed her hair, she thought more about Jeffrey and what he could be possibly be doing at the moment. It was an hour after he claimed to be on the plane, so wondering how he kept himself occupied was a strange infatuation for her to have. 

When she was clean, she stepped out as soon as  _Make You Feel My Love_ began, automatically singing along as she dried her hair, putting it in a towel hold while she brushed her teeth. 

"Riley, you almost done?" Avi's voice sounded from the other side of the door, a knock following. Riley spit out the toothpaste, some dribbling down the corner of her mouth, "Almost!" she said, cleaning the brush before gurgling some water.

Wrapping herself in her towel, she gathered her discarded clothes and unplugged her device, opening the door to find Avi standing with his hands over his eyes, facing their parent's bedroom door. "It's all yours," she said, breezing by him to go into her room. 

"Thank you." she heard him call as she shut her door.

___

"What was it you needed to talk about?"

Riley opened her bag of Taco Bell, peeking at the delicious contents inside. Taylor had picked it up before coming over, even getting Avi a little something, causing her to be teased by Riley for having a crush on her brother. They sat on Riley's floor in her bedroom, cross-legged with quiet music playing in the background. They set out their food, Riley's stomach grumbling in impatience at being so hungry.

"I need you to listen," Riley started, removing the lid off of the cheese for her nachos. "I have to talk about something important."

"Ooh, is it about your weekend with.. with.."

Riley grinned, crunching on a chip. "With?"

"Really?" Taylor asked, glaring at her best friend who nonchalantly took a sip of her soda. "You can't help me out?"

"No, because it's fun seeing you struggle. His name is Jeffrey."

Taylor smiled shyly, "I knew it began with a 'J'.."

Riley swallowed, staring down at her food that was resting nicely in their wrappers. If her mom saw her eating fast food without permission, she'd probably be fed only fruits and vegetables for the next month and a half. "I trust you, and I know you won't blab to anyone. I.. I haven't told anyone this, so don't utter a word to  _anyone._ "

"You have my word. Now  _spill._ "

Riley knew that hesitating to tell Taylor about what has been going on was foolish, just for the simple fact that she was a completely trustworthy person who would pass no judgements about anyones situation when confided in. Perhaps it was just her getting her thoughts together. But Taylor remained silent, munching on her food and patiently waiting for her best friend to talk. They knew each other like the back of their hand, and it didn't take much for her to see that Riley didn't know where to start.

"I guess I'll just start by saying he's older than us."

"Is he a college student?" Taylor asked, looking up from her burrito. Riley's eyes flashed, darting from her back to her food; anxiety just flowing off of her like a waterfall. 

"No, he's not in school at all.. Older than that."

Taylor raised her eyebrows, watching her friend in surprise, "That's kind of hard, you know. Not everyone goes for only four years right out of high school.. Is he in his twenties?"

Riley shook her head.

".. Thirties?"

_Shake_

"Forties?"

_Nod_

".. Okay, you're totally fucking with me here. How old is he?"

Riley licked her bottom lip, "Old enough."

"Oh boy," Taylor said, putting down her food. "I know you've always had a thing for older guys, but I didn't think you'd.."

"Actually do it?"

"Yeah, that."

Riley sighed, moving her legs to where she could wrap her arms around them. "I know," she groaned, pressing her forehead to her knees, "I mean, it's.. He's.." she sighed, a small smile coming to her face, automatically making Taylor smile too. "He's great, and I know I could have denied him, but.."

"Wait- He didn't pressure you, did he? Beca-"

"No! No, he didn't, not at all-"

"Okay, okay! Calm down-"

"-shit, I didn't mean to make it sound like th-"

"-okay, okay," Taylor put her hand on Riley's head, helping her calm down, "It's okay, I just wanted to make sure."

Riley nodded, taking a chip, holding it with her thumbs. "He's really great.. But, he's.."

"He's.."

"He's sort of.. famous?"

".. Famous." Taylor said, giving her friend a confused look, "Like, celebrity famous?"

Riley nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "His name is Jeffrey; Jeffrey Dean Morgan."

"WHAT!?" Taylor said, jumping up from her spot on the carpet. Riley's eyes widened, automatically shushing her as not to draw attention to them since Avi was still in the house. "Are you serious!?"

"What!?" Riley asked, giving Taylor a look of complete and utter confusion, "Do you know him?"

 _"Know him?"_ said Taylor, a weird, disbelieving laugh coming from her, "He was in freaking  _Grey's Anatomy,_ my mom's favorite show on Earth? Remember when she used to force me to watch with her?"

Riley smiled sheepishly, remembering back to all of the times Taylor would send her angry texts that her mom wouldn't allow her to watch what she wanted and had to watch episode after episode of Grey's. "Yeah, but I didn't even find out until a few days ago! I guess I overlooked that."

Taylor blinked, "You had to look him up?"

Riley gave her a look, "Remember when I told my parents we were seeing a movie?"

Taylor nodded.

"Well, I saw a movie trailer on TV, and I thought that I had seen him in it, so.. I confronted him Friday night. He said that I wasn't supposed to find out like that.. That's the movie I told them we were seeing, the one with him in it."

"I'm sure he wasn't going to keep it from you forever. I mean, it would be pretty hard to do that, you know? I don't think he's high up on the paparazzi radar, and it's not like you're into  _Grey's Anatomy_ or-or that other show my mom watches."

Riley frowned, "What show?"

"I can't remember, it begins with an 'S', though."

"Huh.. Wonder what it is."

___

Riley crawled into bed later on that night; her teeth freshly brushed and her hair in a French braid, courtesy of Taylor. It was a few minutes after nine, and she was already dreading school. Taylor managed to keep her mind off of Jeffrey, braiding her hair so she'd have curls in the morning. Once she left, it all went downhill from there.

Her parents came home from work tired and cranky; immediately putting a damper on Riley and Avi's moods. Apparently the case they were working on hit a bump in the road; and one simple piece of evidence completely fucked up their starting argument and now they had to go back to square one, resulting in another trial later on in the week. Cristina walked around, snapping at Riley for leaving her half empty bottle of lemonade from the night before in the refrigerator (though she was the one who put it in there), and got mad at Avi when someone called him in the middle of dinner and he excused himself to answer it. 

Riley settled against her pillows, staring at her phone. One of the things Riley enjoyed doing in bed was reading, watching some television, or getting on YouTube to unwind with some  _FailArmy_   videos or something of that sort before going to bed. After a few seconds of debating, she decided to continue the FanFiction she had started last weekend at Jeffrey's party, figuring she'd get tired in no time and fall asleep. 

A few chapters in, her phone froze. Riley sighed, clicking the home button once before  _J_ flashed across the screen, indicating a call was coming through. He was calling her.

She sat up quickly, reaching over to turn on her lamp. With the room illuminated, Riley hesitated before answering, bringing the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Jeffrey asked over the phone, his voice deep, yet soft. 

"No, no, I was just reading."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Uh.." Riley said, always a little embarrassed trying to explain to people she read FanFiction. She remembered Junior year when a group of girls were talking about the stories they were reading, and how some eavesdropping students called them "Typical fangirls". Riley had never cared what people thought about it, as it was something she enjoyed and only dedicated her time to the stories that deserved true recognition. Her eyes darted to her nightstand, where a brand new copy of Stephen King's  _Misery_ sat, begging to be read. "Misery, by Stephen King."

 _"Sweet!"_ Jeffrey said, causing her to smile at how hoarse his voice was, and just the true enthusiasm in his tone. "I mean, I haven't read it but I've definitely seen the movie. May I borrow it sometime?" 

"Yeah, of course you can.  _If,"_ she said, going on before he could say anything, " _If_   you let me borrow from your bookshelf. You have quite the collection, Jeffrey."

Unbeknownst to Riley, Jeffrey felt a pang in his chest when she said his name. Not the kind as if your heart was dropping, but more like the thrill of just riding a rollercoaster, or just a huge swell of appreciation, maybe. Jeffrey was never good at words, but all he could think of was how good it made him feel every time she said it. Jeffrey smiled at her words, looking down at his lap as he relaxed in his hotel room, tired from the days events, but he couldn't rest until he heard her voice. "No problem, babydoll. Remind me when I get home."

Riley chewed on her lip, watching as her toes curled at the other end of the bed. It was quiet between them, the only sound being the gentle breaths they took as they sat in a relaxed state. Jeffrey picked at a loose string dangling from his old sweatpants, wanting to talk to her for hours, but she had to be up earlier than he did and he didn't want her losing any sleep over him. "You should rest, Riley." He whispered, curling his toes into the comforter. 

Riley was silent for a while, and he had started to think she had fallen asleep until she spoke in a quiet, reserved tone, "I don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave."

Jeffrey sighed, feeling the same way, "I know, sweetheart. It's getting late," Jeffrey said, peeking at the clock on his bedside table. "You have school, kid."

"Don't remind me," Riley laughed a little, getting a smile out of him. ".. I told Taylor about you."

His heart dropped, "You  _told_   her?"

"Yeah. I told her about you."

Jeffrey took a deep breath, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes, "How'd she take it?"

"She freaked out a bit. I told her your name and it was an instant  _click._  Her mom watches  _Grey's Anatomy-_ which I found out you had a role on today, thanks for the information, by the way."

"Hey, you never asked, darlin'." Jeffrey said, smirking though she couldn't see it. 

"Anyway, she knows. Taylor won't tell anybody, I trust her with my life. Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad," Jeffrey said, laying down on the mattress fully with an arm behind his head for support. "If you trust her, then so do I."

Riley nodded, feeling a weight get lifted off her shoulders. "Good. I just needed to tell somebody.. not even Avi knows."

"Wow, you must  _really_ trust her then. How is Avriel, by the way?"

Riley giggled, though he wasn't really sure why. "He's really good. He met with those people you set him up with a few days ago, they think there's a spot for him in this acapella group they're looking into. Or something along those lines."

"That's great, babydoll. He deserves it, that much I know."

"Yeah, he's great.." Riley said, feeling her eyes droop, much to her disappointment.  _Shit_.

"You're getting tired."

"How could you possibly know that?" Riley asked in total disbelief. 

"I hear it in your voice. When you get tired, your voice drops a little. So do your eyes, and I'm assuming those aren't as big and bright as they normally are. You need sleep, Riley."

Riley groaned, "I don't want to. I want to talk to you."

"I'll try calling tomorrow, baby girl," he said, already knowing she was upset. "I just.. Needed to hear your voice, it's been a long day."

Riley chewed on her lip, feeling her nose start to burn.  _No. Not again. Not the blues._ "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he whispered, feeling a sadness start to grow in his chest. "The three weeks will go by quickly."

"If you say so," she whispered, hearing somebody coming up the steps. Based on the footfalls it was probably her dad. "Uh.. Have fun, I guess?"

A chuckle escaped him; his arm moving from behind his head and to his side, causing his head to hit the pillows. "I'll try," he sighed, smiling a little, "Be good. Text me when you get up, my ass will still be sleeping when you're up for school."

"Okay.. I will," she paused, taking a breath, "Goodnight, Jeffrey."

"Goodnight, Riley."

After they hung up, Jeffrey plugged his phone into the charger and turned it off for the night. As he got comfortable in the sheets, he briefly thought of the the past few mornings of waking up before her and having the pleasure of seeing her sleep. Her face relaxed; her warm, brown eyes hidden from view and the blankets bunched up in her tiny fists while she pressed her nose to the blankets and slept peacefully. He imagined that's what she currently looked like, though there was no way she was asleep yet. 

As he started to doze off, his thoughts were filled with nothing but the precious little human being that was Riley Taylor. 


	10. 10.

**THEIR FIRST WEEK APART WENT ON WITH A DRAG.** Riley went to school, distracting herself for a few hours before driving home and having to sit around, her head swarming with thought after thought about Jeffrey. On that Thursday, Taylor dragged Riley out of the house and they saw a movie. Not the movie Jeffrey was in, though there  _was_  a showing, but she wasn't prepared to see him. Riley had heard from him throughout the week, only through text as she was always asleep by the time he had retired to his hotel room for the night, and he didn't want to wake her up. By Friday afternoon, Jeffrey had landed in Chicago to film for a show that Riley never heard of, but decided not to ask any questions; her head telling her not to spend too much time talking about school and work compared to other things.

Halfway through the second week, Riley was hiding in her room. She curled up a few days before and started to read  _Misery,_  trying to  _intellectually_ keep herself busy. Riley's mind would wander, trying to figure out why this was so unbearable compared to the first time, when she met him and didn't see him until a week after.

_It's different this time. You're developing feelings for him; you already_ _**have** _ _them._

Riley closed her book, letting her head fall back against her pillows. It was nearing six thirty, and her and Avi were on their own for dinner tonight since their parents were going to be at the office late. The case that was rescheduled took a turn for the better and they were anxiously gathering their shit to end it once and for all.. Whatever it was about.

A quiet knock on her door caused her to lift her head up, watching as Avi carefully peeked his head around the barely open door. "Are you ready to go?"

Riley frowned, giving him a confused look, "Go where?"

"I want food." He said, giving her a knowing smile. Avi wasn't a terrible cook, but he was getting some practice, and Riley already told him she didn't feel like cooking anything, which was true.

"Okay, give me five minutes," Riley said, putting her book on her comforter and standing up.

"Cool, I'll be downstairs. Take your time." he said, dipping his voice low to make her smile. It worked.

Riley wiggled out of her sweatpants, pulling on her jeans from this morning and shrugging on her  _Hollister_ hoodie. A quick run of the brush through her hair and a little spritz of perfume was all she needed before she headed downstairs, grabbing a few ponytail holders from her dresser before leaving. As promised, Avi was waiting downstairs, sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand. He looked up upon hearing her feet hit the floor, watching as she sat in the foyer and slipped on her worn Converse.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking up at him as he grabbed his keys from the bowl.

"I don't know, have any ideas?"

"Restaurant or fast food?"

"Hmm.. Doesn't matter."

**___**

  "Hey, sweetheart."

Riley smiled, curling up in her bed, playing with her wet hair. "Hi."

"You caught me just in time," Jeffrey said, sighing as he fell back onto his king-sized bed in some hotel room in Chicago. "I'm pleasantly surprised.."

"Are you busy?" Riley asked, her voice lowering to a full whisper when she heard her parents shut their bedroom door for the night. "I know it's an hour earlier there, but I wanted to talk to you."

"I just took a shower," Jeffrey said, crossing his long legs. "I'm officially retired for the evening."

"Really? Me too.." Riley said, before shaking her head, laughing a little, "I mean I just took a shower too, it was really nice, and.. yeah."

Jeffrey laughed at how awkward she could be; something he adored but couldn't believe he forgot. "Is that right? Two great minds really do think alike," he said, smiling when she giggled. "How was your day?" he added, closing his eyes.

"It was good," Riley said, rolling over to where she was laying on her right side instead of her left, "But I don't want to talk about me. Have you heard anything yet?"

Jeffrey sighed, "Not yet. I feel like it's stupid to even worry about it. I mean, after all  _they're_  the ones who offered me the role. I feel pretty good about it."

"Not that you let me see you rehearse, but I think you got it.. Trust me." Riley said, lowering her voice to a mere whisper. "And if you didn't, well, you still have me."

Jeffrey laughed; a little too loudly for the quiet and tranquility of his hotel room. Riley smiled, feeling whatever anxiety he had melt away. "It's a win-win situation either way, so."

___

The morning of Thanksgiving was just like any other.

Riley woke up a quarter after eight and trudged down the steps and watched a little bit of the parade when it came on. The parade was one of her favorite things about Thanksgiving as a kid, but as she grew older it lost the previous luster it had once maintained. Riley found it to be a little boring now.

It had been a week since she had heard from Jeffrey, and it was already taking a toll on her. She always had a fear of appearing to be too needy, so after he hadn't contacted her after their last call, she left him alone on hopes he'd come back. Before she knew it Thanksgiving break was here and this was the time he was supposed to be back home.

Riley looked down at her phone in her lap, pressing the home button to see a blank notification screen. Jeffrey had constantly insisted that she never bothered him, but her anxiety made it difficult to really accept that and she always listened to her head instead of what someone else assured her.. One text couldn't hurt.

**Hi. Are you home yet?**

It was the best she could come up with, sending it as soon as her parents came in from the kitchen. "Don't forget to be ready at noon, we have Thanksgiving with Mimi and Grandpa."

"Yeah, I know.." She said, starting to flick through the channels, "I'll be ready."

"Good. I'm going to wake up your brother."

When noon rolled around, both Taylor siblings were downstairs, nicely dressed and ready to head over to their annual Thanksgiving dinner at the grandparents house. They had a tradition of purposely skipping breakfast, wanting to save their appetite for dinner. Thanksgiving was only once a year, why waste any of it?

"Does your friend have the address?" Cristina asked, coming downstairs with a long, white coat that reached her knees. Her hair was done up and Riley had to raise her eyebrows at the heels she was wearing. If she tried wearing those, her ankle would be broken within the first ten minutes of wearing them.

"Yeah, he's on his way now."

Riley frowned, looking up at her brother as he opened the door, allowing their mom and dad to go out first. "Who is coming?" she asked; noting that none of them had ever had a friend over on Thanksgiving. It was one of those holidays where everyone had something planned and coming to another friend's party wasn't an option. 

"You'll see." Avi said, flipping off the light and following her out of the house. 

Christmas had always been Riley's favorite holiday, but it seemed all of the best food only came out on this date. The ride over was roughly fifteen minutes, but Riley spent the entire time watching her phone, just waiting for that one message from Jeffrey to pop onto her notification screen. She had checked it multiple times, making sure it sent and it claimed it had. In order to distract herself she attempted to think of nothing but mashed potatoes.

Upon arrival, they were swarmed with hugs, kisses, and all of the things that made Riley want to curl up into a ball and hide. This would be the first Thanksgiving without her great-grandmother, and already she was starting to feel the overwhelming sadness that was creeping up inside of her. Her eyes darted over to the chair that her grandmother had occupied at every event for the past five years. It seemed like a giant hole was missing; so she sat in it, trying to fill the void.

"Avriel, did you invite your friend?" their grandmother, Mimi asked. She was in the kitchen, dressed in her pajamas and making sure everything was in order like always. Avi smiled at her, taking a shrimp that was put on a platter for everyone to snack on until dinner. "I did, yeah.. I wanted you guys to meet him, he's really been helping me out."

Riley blinked, looking up, staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Surely he didn't mean..

_Ding ding ding_

"Riley, can you go and let-"

"I can get it," Avi said, only to be interrupted also.

"No, I can do it." Riley said, standing up from the chair faster than usual. Mimi shoved a bowl of corn into Avi's arms, asking him to take it to the table. He watched as his sister disappeared down the steps.

The house was two stories, but it was pretty decent in size. It was nothing like Jeffrey's home, or even hers for that matter. The downstairs was mainly a den with a bathroom and laundry, and then there was the garage that was connected to said laundry room. While all the festivities were upstairs, the downstairs was quiet and serene. Riley went to the front door, standing on her tiptoes to peek through the peephole.

_.. oh my_ **_god_ **

Riley wasted no time in swinging the door open, coming face to face with an equally as surprised Jeffrey. He knew she would be there, obviously, but he wasn't expecting her to be the one answering the door. He grinned; his dimples showing through his salt and pepper beard. "So, about those texts.."

She glared at him, debating on locking the screen door and leaving him outside. He was beyond amused, even though he knew she was pissed at him. Of course, it wasn't on purpose he hadn't been able to contact her for the days he was still in Chicago, but when he had landed last night he had gotten a call from Avriel who had asked if he'd come and meet his family. Jeffrey didn't want to admit it out loud, but the real reason why he agreed was standing right in front of him.

"You're in big trouble." Riley said, unlocking the screen before opening it for him, allowing him to step inside. His cologne wafted right into her nose, making her woozy but she didn't want him to know that . She deserved to be mad at him. 

"Don't be mad, sweetheart," he said, his voice low, just in case his normal voice would be loud enough to hear up above. "I missed you, if it's any consolation."

Riley attempted to hide her smile, but failed. "You can hang your coat here, everyone is upstairs. They're  _dying_ to meet you."

Jeffrey grinned, shrugging out of his dark jacket and hanging it on the only rack available. "Any fans I should know about?"

"Not that I know of.. Unless you count me."

Jeffrey smiled, kicking off his shoes, before looking around, checking the place out. "Any cameras down here? Microphones, maybe?"

Riley shook her head, "I highly doubt that, but you never know.. Why do you ask?"

Jeffrey's hand came up, gently touching the softness of her cheek. "Since we can't be a couple up there," he said, pointing at the ceiling with his finger, "We could down here."

"They're going to wonder where we are.." Riley said, losing her breath when he pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting his hands fall to her waist. 

"We won't be long." Jeffrey said, leaning down to kiss her lips.

True to his word, they were only gone about two or so minutes when they made the descent up the stairs; Riley red in the face while Jeffrey had the biggest grin plastered on his face. It was only a little reunion; only sharing a few kisses and words and that was it. Why did it feel so dirty?


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Melissa is based off my real life aunt.  
> I am in no way shape or form embellishing her. x]

**"OH MY GOODNESS!"**

Riley should have known that her aunt would have known Jeffrey. The moment recognition dawned on her features, Riley knew he was in for it.  

"I am such a big fan," Riley's aunt, Melissa said, shaking an unsuspecting Jeffrey's hand. "I've seen all of your movies and I absolutely loved you in  _Grey's Anatomy.."_

To say that Jeffrey was an instant hint would be an understatement. 

Riley sat in her great-grandmother's chair, watching in silent amusement as Avi led him around, introducing him to the family after Melissa finally let the poor man go. Melissa was one of those people who could be overly critical, and could drone on and on about many things and dig into people's business. Technically, she wasn't even Riley's real aunt, the name just sort of stuck. In the words of her  _real_  aunt, Carly,  _'you have to be like Melissa to like her.'_

"Riley, can you take these to the table, please?" called Mimi, giving her the extra large bowl of mashed potatoes. Her grandfather had his own recipe, though Riley knew they were amazing mostly because all of the butter he put in them. They were delicious all the same, and her mouth watered as she placed the bowl at the center of the table; her ears perking up when she heard Jeffrey talking to her dad. 

"I haven't had Thanksgiving with my parents in years.." his voice trailed off.

Riley frowned, having not considered that aspect. He didn't talk a whole lot about his family, but as far as she knows, he wasn't estranged from them.. She was sure of it. 

Riley's grandfather, William, announced that it was time to eat. She stood back, watching as everyone headed for the kitchen, hounding the table for a place to sit. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jeffrey, his eyes briefly falling on her before Avi told him to sit, taking a seat next to him while Melissa conveniently sat across from Jeffrey. 

"Make room for Riley," said William, taking a Diet Pepsi from the cooler and placing it at his usual spot at the table; the king's end. "We should have plenty of room."

She could feel his eyes burning into her skull as she sat down beside her mother, feeling her heart rate spike because Jeffrey was only a few chairs away from her and she wasn't able to touch him like she wanted.. There was no way in hell she was ready to tell her family about them.. Especially not Melissa. 

"Avi, would you say the prayer?" asked grandpa, making Riley snicker from across the table. He glared at her, knowing perfectly well that it was because she now called him  _Jesus_ instead of his real name most of the time. 

The one tradition that Riley never cared for was the reciting of a random prayer he found online. He always asked the kids if they'd read it before anyone else, but since her cousins wouldn't be arriving until later, that only left Avi and Riley this time. Her grandfather knew Riley would say no, so now he doesn't even bother asking, which didn't surprise him since Cristina hadn't brought them up in a Christian household like the rest of the family. 

As everyone bowed their heads, Riley did so in a heedless manner. Her eyes remained open, however, scanning the faces of her family and the newest edition, Jeffrey. His eyes were shut, but based on the occasional flutter of his eyelids, she knew he was fighting to keep them that way. He lost, however, when his left eye opened, instantly falling on her. They stared at each other in silence; Riley not even paying attention to her brother who was reading from a sheet of printed paper. 

The tension was broke when everyone said 'Amen', causing Jeffrey to snap out of the trance she put him in and lift his head; giving off the vibe that nothing happened and everything was cool. Riley couldn't help but smile, licking her lips before drinking from her soda.

They were in the middle of their meal when the bombarding began.

"So, Jeffrey, how'd you meet my nephew Avi?"

Riley shared a look with her brother, before snickering and bending over their plates so their faces were hidden. As she said before, the name just stuck. Melissa was in her early seventies, making a thirty year difference between Cristina and Melissa, which..  _seemed_ a little extreme, but Melissa welcomed the title fully. 

Jeffrey cleared his throat, and Riley could tell he was anxious. The family seemed intrigued, as they were all watching him with the exception of the two siblings who were too amused to keep a straight face. "Well, I met him at KCL studios; a place right outside of New York-"

"KCL studios? My granddaughter recorded an album there, she's a singer, you know and.." Melissa began, ultimately ending Jeffrey's part of the conversation. The conversation dragged on forever, and Riley knew that he was becoming uncomfortable hearing her talk on and on about her granddaughter that he didn't even know. Jeffrey, though, was just glad that the conversation wasn't about him anymore.

Riley leaned back in her chair, pushing her plate away. Like always, she was the last one done, but everyone's plates remained on the table until everyone was full and satisfied. Her mother gave her a gentle smile, patting her back. 

"Which one of my lovely grandchildren wants to help me with the dishes?" Mimi asked, effectively breaking Melissa's rant, much to everyone's relief. 

"I will." Riley said, already starting to gather the plates around her. 

As everyone moved away from the table, Jeffrey managed to wiggle away from Riley's aunt who had tried to engage him in another conversation that wouldn't allow him to speak. Avriel came over, giving him a nervous smile, "I'm sorry about that.. I should've warned you about her."

Jeffrey chuckled, shaking his head, "It's alright. I've experienced worse."

"No you haven't."

"Yeah, you're right." Jeffrey replied, causing both men to chuckle. 

As everyone went to move into the living room, Jeffrey went into the kitchen, seeing his girl loading plates into the dishwasher while Mimi scrubbed pans. She was wearing a knee brace, and he remembered Avriel telling him that the older woman had issues with her knee that had gotten progressively worse in the past three years. It was quiet between them, and he was surprised to see that nobody else had come to help. 

"Anything I can help with?" Jeffrey asked, smiling widely when Riley jumped out of her skin. "I see it's only a two person effort."

"You're the guest, Jeffrey," Mimi said; elbows deep in a sink full of water. "Go back and sit with everyone, get to know the family."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea.." he said, trailing off when two pairs of brown eyes turned to look at him. "The last time I tried doing that I didn't get to say much."

Riley giggled, and her grandma had that look on her face where it was a mix of amused, yet understanding. "Well, I can't say I blame you.. Grab a towel, you have drying duty."

___

 It had taken a good forty five minutesto clean all of the pots and pans; Jeffrey and Mimi doing that while Riley started the dishwasher and began to pack food into containers that they'd put away at the end of the night when everyone went home. Like her, after a while she got a craving for more potatoes and it was a pain having to dig through the fridge just to get a little bowl. 

"You've been awfully quiet, Riley." Mimi had commented, finally unplugging the sink. 

Jeffrey turned to her and winked. Her cheeks burned, adjusting herself as she was leaning against the counter. "I've just been listening.."

"Are you always this quiet?" Jeffrey asked, grinning when she gave him a look. Mimi wasn't paying attention; only cleaning the water off the sink and the counter. 

"Oh, she's super quiet," the voice of Melissa assaulted their eardrums. "For a while I thought she just didn't like me. She's a sweetheart, though." Melissa said, giving Riley a small smile that was half-heartedly returned, though she didn't seem to notice. 

"You guys go ahead, I'll help Sandra finish up." said Melissa, ushering the older gentleman and the teenager toward the living room, despite Mimi's protests that she was done and didn't need any help. 

"Are you nervous?" Jeffrey whispered to her as they walked down the hall to the loud voices coming from the other room. Her cousins must be here. 

"I just.. don't know how to act around you." she whispered back, peeking up at him just to see he was giving her a cute, dimpled smile. 

"Don't think about it too hard." he said, stopping when they reached their destination and three new heads turned to look. Her real aunt, Carly, saw them and smiled, before something flashed in her eyes and she seemed to be in a trance.  _Uh oh._

"Am I the only one seeing JDM standing in front of me?"

Riley's two cousins, one twenty and the other twelve, turned to look. They gave their aunt a confused look, "Who?"

Jeffrey shifted, and it was another moment where Riley desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. 

Carly was Riley's personal favorite, as they had many common interests and she was on a whole different caliber than Melissa. One, being Carly was her actual aunt. Two, being she wasn't overwhelming and knew how to take a hint. Three, Carly was the only family member besides her parents and brother who had attended college. It was important to her because as senior year was flying by, she sought her out for advice that wasn't dumbed down by her parents who insisted she do the same thing they did and not what she really wanted to. 

"I'm Carly," she said, reaching her hand out to shake Jeffrey's hand. "Huge, huge fan." 

"It's nice to meet you.." he said, giving her a smile, faltering slightly when Riley moved around them, heading for her favorite chair. There must have been an unspoken decision to let her steal her great-grandmother's chair, and it was something she could appreciate. 

William had brought out some fold out chairs, giving her cousins and Carly a place to sit while they ate on paper plates. Jeffrey sat in one next to the loveseat her parents occupied, putting yet another space between them. Riley pouted, hiding behind her phone. 

_"-Here we are, at the 2015 Chamber/Taylor family household. It is Thanksgiving.."_

Her grandpa came out, video camera out and recording. Riley groaned, hiding her face as he came in; all smiles and ready to capture the moment.

 _"Rileeey,"_ he said, and she could hear the chuckles that came from her family. "I still have to get you on camera, dear."

"No you don't," she quickly replied. "If you don't come out, no dessert for you."

Riley groaned, causing more laughter from her family before she slowly uncovered her face, giving everyone a look before smiling for the camera.

"There she is," he said, making her cheeks turn red. Her dad called it out, making Jeffrey snigger before the camera was turned on him. "We have a new family friend, his name is Jeffrey.."

Riley grinned, watching as her grandpa zoomed in uncomfortably close on his face. 

"You know what we haven't watched in a while?" Melissa asked, her eyes on Jeffrey who was purposely trying to ignore her. "Family videos."

_oh god_

"That's a good idea.." William said, turning off the camera after getting one more look around the room. "Turn on the television, I'll get the DVD's."

"We shouldn't-" Riley interjected, not wanting Jeffrey to see her pubescent self that she still hadn't gotten over. 

"No, no, it's a good time and all of us are together." Melissa said, watching as Avi turned on the TV like requested, looking a little anxious himself. "Jeffrey can also see that I haven't always been this old and wrinkled."

_Yeah, hardly._

When he returned, William wasted no time in getting the movies started. They had videos all the way from the eighties where her mom and Carly were kids, all the way to last Christmas and beyond. Riley had always enjoyed looking at the ones  _before_  fourth grade, as that was where she had gained most of the weight and she didn't see herself as being cute like she was up until then. She secretly hoped that he forgotten about those ones.. Or burned them. 

They watched videos from Summer of 2005, where Riley was a few months away from turning seven and Avi was about twelve or thirteen. They had found a caterpillar on Riley's flipflop and they were so intrigued by it it was comical. 

_"What color is it, Riley?"_

_"It's.. Pink."_

Riley hid her face, smiling at the laughter coming from her family and Jeffrey. It was clearly white, but she had such an imagination with colors at that age that they weren't sure if she was being funny or if she was color blind. 

_"What happens to caterpillars?"_

_"They.. caterpillars turn into butterflies!"_

Jeffrey was having a field day watching her on screen, and he knew that whatever he saw tonight, he'd never allow her to live it down in the future. The innocence of children always struck him; as the world was seemed like such a scary place when they reached a certain age, and he couldn't help but wonder how open minded she had been as a kid. 

Fast-forward almost ten years, and they were in the middle of watching their trip to the ocean when Riley was fifteen. It was her, Avi, and their cousin James watching the waves. She remembered that day as being too cold for swimming, so they instead wore jackets and had taken a walk on the beach instead of swimming. Her hair was it's natural black back then, as she hadn't started experimenting with colors until the Summer after. She missed it, in a way.

That was a good year for her, as she had thinned out considerably and she grew back most of the confidence that she had lost. The video went white after a while, and she breathed a sigh of relief when it was over.  _Good, nothing too embarrassing._

_Yeah.. Psych!_

The moment Christmas of 2008 came up, Riley bolted from her chair, casually walking to the bathroom.  _Shit shit shit shit shit. Why are there time jumps like that on the same DVD's?? Who does that??_

Not only was she terrified of Jeffrey seeing her, it dug deeper than that since she had seen that particular video many times, and it showed plenty of her great-grandmother Amelia. She still wasn't over her death, and she had strayed away from any videos or photos with her in it since the funeral. It was still too painful to think that she didn't get more time with her like she thought she deserved. 

She flushed the toilet after a few minutes, not wanting to appear suspicious. Riley decided that if they got suspicious, her feelings would be excuse. Only they won't be the ones about how she had once looked.

Luckily, they had turned the movies off when she came back out and they settled on a random movie, turning the volume down until it was just background noise. Riley purposely avoided looking in his direction, not wanting to see his face or even a hair on his head. She heard him get up, politely excusing himself.

_That was years ago, why are you still upset over it?_

When it was time for dessert, Riley helped herself to a piece of pie, quietly sulking while the family continued to bombard Jeffrey with questions about his job and why he decided to help Avi. She listened to every word he said, smiling and quietly laughing at things that weren't exactly funny but that's just what he did to her.

Melissa smiled at Riley, interrupting her dad who was attempting to discuss football with J. "Have you given any thought to college?"

Silence.

Riley looked around nervously, swallowing her last bite and gently placing her paper plate on her lap. "I've wondered this myself." William said, earning a look from her.  _Thanks, grandpa._

Avi shifted, already knowing that this wasn't going to end well. He could feel the anxiety pouring off of his baby sister and he identified with that a little too well. 

"I-I've thought about it, yeah.."

"Any idea of what you want to do?"

Riley shook her head, "I'm still deciding.."

Melissa clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "My granddaughter is a Junior in college and the youngest is the same age as you. She already knows what she wants to do; has already applied. You should know what you want to do already."

Riley blinked, looking at her parents who were now both glaring at the older woman. "Melissa, that's really none of your-"

"Nonsense, she's family. Time is running out for her. She needs to do something good with her life-"

"-I don't have to go right after school. I can get a job, make some money and then decide what I want to do."

"Are you sure? You're going to be the last of your class to graduate!"

"Melissa, just drop it," Carly said, leaning forward in her chair. "What she does is none of your business!"

Jeffrey stood up, taking his plate and leaving. Riley watched him go, before glancing down at her empty plate and standing up, following him. They continued arguing as she left, and Riley had to roll her eyes, fighting the urge to go back there and give her a piece of her mind.

He was in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a thoughtful look on his face. Riley threw away her trash, placing her fork quietly in the sink before turning to look at him. ".. You okay?"

"I should be asking you," he mumbled, his eyes looking up to meet hers. "She just.. Reminded me a lot of my dad."

"She's always like that, I'm used to it."

"I wanted to defend you so fucking bad," he laughed a little, causing her to smile. "I didn't want you getting mad at me. I probably would have blown it."

"It's the thought that counts.." Riley said, sidling up beside him. "I've really wanted to talk to you, I just.."

"Don't know how to act. It's okay," he said, smiling at her again. "You've told me."

".. Oh, right."

"You're such a sweetheart, you know that?" Jeffrey asked, looking down at her. She was so..  _Short._

"Maybe.."

Riley smiled, looking down at her feet before stepping away, only to be caught by a hand to the wrist. "Just one kiss."

"Jeffrey, we're going to be caught-"

"We'll be fine. Just one little.."

Riley sighed, giving the room a quick sweep before turning, standing on her tiptoes and allowing her arms to wrap around his neck. Jeffrey's arms slid around her waist, pulling her into him and bending his head so she didn't have to strain too much. They kissed. 

"You taste like pie.." Jeffrey mumbled, pulling back a little when she chuckled, giving her another swift kiss before letting her pull away and move towards the cooler, looking for a bottle of water. 

"Did it taste good?" Riley asked, offering one to him which he gladly took.

"Something did, but I don't think it was the pie."

Riley snickered, before dissolving into a puddle of mush when he gave her a wink and a grin.

Carly stepped into the room, making Riley jump out of her skin. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," she smiled sheepishly, tossing the plates into the trash before washing off the silverware. "You can come back now, Melissa left. Your grandpa really pissed her off."

Jeffrey frowned, watching as Riley continued to watch him in awe. "What happened?"

"He just.. He didn't stand for her behavior, that's all. All she ever does is stick her nose in where it doesn't belong. It's about time someone said something, I didn't want it to have to be me but I would have."

Riley didn't seem to hear her aunt, and it worried Jeffrey considering she was watching him with those damn eyes that absolutely made him melt. She was in awe of him and it was clear as day on her face. He gave her a look, hoping to snap her out of it. 

Carly turned, giving him a big smile which he returned. Riley dropped her eyes, uncapping her bottle before chugging half of it down. "You okay, Riley?"Carly asked, watching her niece with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm perfect.. I gotta pee."

Riley left, going back to the bathroom where she sat on the toilet, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.  _You got this far, you can't ruin it now. Think of anything else besides wanting to jump the poor guy._

When she felt better she came out, only to see her family shrugging on their coats. Jeffrey was shaking hands with her dad, before moving onto her grandfather. Carly came over, giving her a hug. 

"It was nice meeting all of you." Jeffrey said.

"Thank you for coming." Sandra said, also shaking his hand and Riley turned, going downstairs to get her jacket. She must have been the only one besides Jeffrey that had left her coat downstairs. 

She stood outside, wrapped up in her coat and watching as her family came out, Jeffrey coming right after Avi. They locked eyes for a brief moment, before he smiled, giving her a subtle wave before heading over to his Jeep.

"You can't leave without giving us a hug!" William said, embracing his oldest granddaughter in a hug. She smiled a little, returning it though her eyes remained on Jeffrey who had reached his car, giving her another glance as he opened the door.

By the time she got to hugging her cousins, he was gone.

___

Riley shut her bedroom door, sighing as she laid flat on her bed.

She had thought of Jeffrey the whole ride home, and it was bugging her that their last kiss made her realize how much she missed him. The one they shared when he first arrived was different; it didn't make her feel lost and alone, but after being in his presence for that long and afraid to even talk to him, it took a toll on her self control and it has been eating at her mind ever since.

When she finally sat up and shrugged out of her coat, she heard something flutter to the floor. Looking down, she saw a familiar piece of yellow notepad paper that her grandparents have used for as long as she could remember. She frowned, bending down to snatch it up.

There was a simple note inside when she unfolded it, and it left her completely speechless.

** You're as cute now as you were back then.   
Don't think about it too much..   
I know that's the reason you hid in the bathroom.   
You're gorgeous, sweetheart.   
I'll even show you old pictures of me to make you feel better.   
.. Unless you don't want to and that's totally fucking fine,   
It'll save me the embarrassment.    
  
** Jeffrey

Riley blinked, reading it a few more times before laughing, covering her mouth to stifle the sound. 

_oh god, i can't._


	12. Drunk In Love.

**THERE WAS A PARTY, THERE WAS BEER,** **AND THERE WAS A VERY DRUNK RILEY TAYLOR.**

It was the Saturday after Thanksgiving, and Taylor was tired of seeing Riley mope around, even if she didn't directly know it was related to Jeffrey. Taylor had an older sister, Emma, who lived a few blocks away and she had just turned twenty-three and wanted to have a huge blowout with no parents or older guardians breathing down everyone's necks.

Riley tried to get out of coming, mostly because she wanted to stay home and sulk in the comfort of her bedroom and maybe continue watching  _The Walking Dead_ , but Taylor was insistent and claimed Emma had been wanting to see her since  _'it's been forever!'_

Now, here they were, Riley draped over the couch in the living room while Taylor was yelling at some guy who kept asking for her number despite being told to leave her alone.

"She said no!" Riley said, trying to stand up without falling over, "S-so leave her alone you  _rat."_

"Easy there, killer," Emma said, coming over and forcing Riley to sit down. "You're a bit of an angry drunk."

"Well he won't leave her alone! My b-beautiful and sweet best friend is too  _nice_  for that."

"How much did she drink?" Emma asked, watching in amusement as Riley curled up, making faces at her phone.

"I saw her drink two cans.. I think she's a lightweight." Taylor said, grinning when her drunk friend rolled over and gave her a tight hug, declaring her love. "I love you too, Ri."

Emma left, going to get Riley a bottle of water but Riley had other plans. She stood up, swaying in her spot before looking down at Taylor with a sad smile. "My boyfriend doesn't like me."

Taylor raised her eyebrow, "Your boyfriend? Why doesn't he like you?"

"He never texts me, or calls, I know he's busy but I  _miss_  him."

Taylor tried to hold in her laughter, but failed. Riley pouted, backing up into Emma who had just returned with her water. "Here, start drinking this. You have to sober up a little before you go home.. Why are you laughing?"

"She's the sad and angry drunk, apparently!" Taylor said, still laughing at her friend's expense.  _".. I'm_  such a terrible person."

"I feel  _soooooo_  lonely.." they heard Riley whisper, before falling onto the couch.

___

When she woke up less than an hour later, she looked around at all of the people talking and gently swaying to the semi-loud music. Taylor was curled up against Riley's leg, playing on her phone and upon hearing her stir, she sat up. "Hey, you're awake.."

"How long was I out for?" Riley asked, gently holding her head that held a dull ache.

"Only about half an hour.. Are you hungry? They just brought in food."

Riley sat up, leaning forward to grab her glasses off the coffee table. "I could eat, yeah."

"Great, I'll get you something."

As she walked away, Riley said, "I like-"

"I know what to do."

Riley smiled, rubbing her forehead before reaching in the pocket of her hoodie to grab her phone. She pulled it out, finding a text from her mom, asking if she was okay. She typed out a reply, thankful that she didn't send any drunk texts to her parents or brother.

_.. oh god_

She pulled up her messages with Jeffrey, before clapping her hand over her forehead. It seemed that there were a good thirty or so texts sent on Riley's end, ones that she'd very much like to delete and forget but there was no way in hell that could happen.

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sexy man**

**i really really really mis you**

**are you ignoring me?????**

**you're ignoring me arent you????**

**why don't you love me**

**JEFFREY**

**BABY**

**WHAT IS THIS**

**jesus christ i'm a good child, i don't deserve this treatment**

Riley read through all of the texts, only becoming more and more horrified with each one sent. Taylor had came back, setting a plate on Riley's lap before setting her own on hers. She paused, looking at Riley's horrified expression before leaning over and peeking at her phone.

".. Oh God, you were texting him?

Riley nodded, before dropping her phone. "I don't even remember doing it! God, he's gonna.."

"He's not going to do anything.."

"This  _cannot_  be happening!"

"Did he even see them?" Taylor asked, digging into her food.

Riley picked her phone back up, going down to the last message just as a new one came through.

**J: Riley, what the hell is going on?**

"He just asked what's going on. What do I tell him?"

"The truth? You were drunk.. On two drinks, I might add. I wouldn't tell him you're a lightweight though."

"This isn't funny, Taylor," Riley sighed, whining in embarrassment. "He's going to be angry that I was even drinking in the first place!"

"I'm sure he wasn't a stranger to alcohol when he was our age.. He's not your dad, he can't tell you what to do."

"I know, but it's not like he's going to be-"

**J: .. Are you drunk? Have you been drinking?**

"I'm not even completely sober.. You know what, I can't answer him right now." Riley said, clicking off her phone before setting it on the coffee table. She looked down at her pizza, picking off a piece of pepperoni.

"I bet you're turned off on drinking for awhile." Taylor mumbled, ignoring the glare that Riley shot her way and instead picked at her potato.

The only reason Riley had picked up a drink in the first place was because she wanted to have that cliche romance movie moment where one drinks themselves into oblivion in order to forget the person they missed the most. Riley wouldn't say she was in love with him, but she did miss him and the feelings she got around him were enough to make her want to walk all the way to his house in her bare feet.

Against her better judgement, she shared a fruity drink with Taylor that was absolutely delicious.  _Jamaican Me Happy._ Riley found it more enjoyable than the beer and went into the kitchen to grab one for herself.  _Jesus, I've been missing out on some good stuff!_

Riley had it completely drained within the next twenty minutes. She tossed the bottle into the trash, before looking at the clock to see it wasn't even eleven o'clock.

She found Taylor sitting with Emma and her friends, so she approached her friend and said, "I'm gonna walk home, I don't feel good."

"Are you sure? I can drive-"

"No no, it's okay. I need some fresh air."

Taylor watched Riley go, before sighing, "I don't think she had a good time."

Riley finally reached her house after a good fifteen minute stumble through the semi-cold air. The weather did a complete 180 and it was currently forty-five degrees when yesterday was a freezing twenty-three. The wind was nonexistent and it was the perfect walking weather in her opinion.

She stood at her front door, staring at the handle. Her hand was in the pocket of her hoodie, holding onto her keys and she slowly pulled them out, looking down at her car key that gleamed back at her almost teasingly.

Riley's mind was fuzzy, and she would never drink and drive, but.. She wasn't that drunk. She could handle it, right?

_Right?_

Before she knew it she was in the car, starting it up and hoping to God her parents weren't up to catch her.. Even if it was only after eleven. She has made the trip to Jeffrey's house at least five times. It was a straight drive all the way down until you reached the outside of the city and you had to turn off at..

_You can do this. Let's go._

**___**

Thankfully she didn't get lost. It almost seemed unreal when she found his driveway peeking out from within the trees, and she got so excited that when she turned her wheels actually spun out, making her laugh when she sped towards his house.

_Just to think you almost WALKED over here_

When she climbed out of the car, she slammed the door before halting in her tracks.

_god no_

Riley's stomach churned uncomfortably. She made the trek up the stairs, hiccuping when she observed the dark interior of his house that wasn't covered by a curtain.  _Come on, he can't kick you out.. Let's just hope he's home._ She knocked as loud as she could.

When she knocked a second time, she heard the sound of Bisou barking from inside. She was whining, an occasional yelp here and there that should be loud enough to wake him up. After she stood there forever, she turned and started to walk towards his garage. His car wasn't in the driveway, but maybe he parked it in the garage this time?

_Nope, never mind._

Riley walked back around the house when she couldn't see into the garage. Her head was starting to hurt, and it was colder here than it was back home and for whatever the reason she decided to try the front door again. She knocked; louder and longer than the first few times but only got the same result.

Riley sniffled, wiping at her eyes that were starting to get wet. She was in the middle of being sober and drunk, and since this was her first time she didn't know if it was normal but it was getting on her damn nerves.. Her stomach clenched again, but this time there was no stopping it.

Riley kneeled down, throwing up the contents of her stomach over the stairs and into the grass a foot or so from her spot. The sniffling got worse; now crying and it didn't help her upset stomach any more as she threw up another time, her head pounding and her hearing and sight becoming fuzzy before she passed out.

___

Jeffrey left the bar, laughing at a stupid joke his friend had just told.He had spent the last few hours pondering Riley's texts, hoping that she was drinking safely and responsibly. He felt like such a dad, but that was his girl and he didn't mind as long as she wasn't putting herself or others in danger.. Herself, mostly.

He had met up with a few of his good buddies and their friends; enjoying the first real break he's had in recent weeks and attempting (but failing) to keep her out of his head. He debated on hiding in the bathroom to talk to her, but after her text he knew trying to have a real conversation while she was two sheets to the wind wasn't in either of their best interests.

He said goodbye to his friends, before heading in the direction of his Jeep. He heard the sound of heels clicking after him, and he gasped a little in surprise when two skinny arms wrapped around his waist, attempting to keep him still.

"Are you  _suuuure_ you have a girlfriend?" a voice said, making him groan quietly in frustration. It was Rachel, the younger sister of his friend Tyler who had taken an interest in him but didn't seem to grasp the fact that he wasn't available at the moment.

_You and Riley aren't official, but she doesn't need to know that._

"Yes, I'm sure, Rachel." he said, grabbing her hands to wrestle her off of him. She took it as an invitation to try and grab him again, but thankfully Tyler came over and grabbed his sibling with a drunk grin, "Rachel, that's enough, come on."

_"But he's sooooo-"_

"Yeah, yeah, I know.. Bye, Jeff."

Jeffrey halfheartedly waved, before turning and finishing the trip to his car. He hopped in, shaking his head in disbelief before starting the vehicle, setting the heat just right before pulling out his phone.

Riley had left him on read, but she never replied. It was just after twelve and he hovered his thumb over the **call** button, debating on calling her.. he did.

He waited silently, cursing under his breath when it went straight to voicemail.

Jeffrey was in a weird daze when he finally pulled into his driveway, quietly humming along to the radio that was just background noise. He frowned when he saw a blood red Chevy Cruze in his driveway. He immediately recognized it as Riley's, and he quickly parked the car, hopping out and slamming the door a little harder than necessary.

He peeked in the windows, finding it empty..There was no way she'd be able to get into his house.. Jeffrey's eyes darted over to his front door.

There she was, curled up against the cold concrete of the steps. Jeffrey cursed, running up the steps and kneeling beside her, putting a large hand to her (much smaller) in comparison shoulder.

"Riley?" he asked, gently shaking her. When she didn't budge, his hand went to her forehead, feeling her soft skin that was freezing cold. Her skin was it's normal tone, thankfully, but she was either passed out or sleeping and either way he needed to get her the hell inside. "Damn it, sweetheart."

Jeffrey stood up, fumbling with his keys to unlock the door. Bisou was there sleeping, scrambling to her feet at the sight of him and he let her out, getting down to scoop Riley up in his arms. Her body fell limp in his grasp; her head rolling onto his shoulder and he held her up, going into the house.

He was nowhere near qualified to be a doctor, but he wasted no time in flying up the steps to take her into his room, setting her on his bed while he felt her up, making sure she wasn't blue anywhere else and her fingers weren't frostbitten. He brushed her blonde hair away from her head, before getting up to go run a bath. Jeffrey needed to try and wake her up, but he was conflicted on whether or not to call 911 or just try himself.

_If she had hyperthermia she'd be blue, right?_

Jeffrey started a warm bath, before going back into his room to wrap her up in his comforter. Bisou was whining from outside, so he flew down the steps to let her back in, locking the door. His dog ran up the steps, stopping at the landing where she watched her owner, barking once before taking off.

Riley was moved from his bed to the bathroom, where Jeffrey kept apologizing for invading her personal space.  _Yeah, but that didn't stop you a few months ago when you practically-_

_shut the hell up_

He took off her shoes and socks, holding her feet in his hand to find that they were freezing. Jeffrey finished undressing her, calling her name multiple times in hopes that he'd rouse her in some way shape or form soon.  _Don't panic, don't panic._

"Come on, sweetheart," he said, picking her naked body up and gently placing her in the hot water. Bisou was waiting patiently by the door; ever the loyal companion. He took her glasses off, folding them and placing them on the counter. "Riley? Wake up, baby."

___

Riley felt really warm.. And wet.

The sound of water running caused her to stir, and all feeling seemed to hit her at once. The water was comfortably warm and the lighting was soft; not too bright or too harsh, which helped a little with her headache but it was definitely still there. A sigh of relief came from her right and a hand on her forehead made her jump in surprise, her eyes flying open.

"Shit-" It was  _him._ "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you."

Riley's eyes fluttered; she was exhausted and it felt like she had an out of body experience and was suddenly just thrust back into reality. "W-What's up?.." she asked, peeking at him.

"You were on my porch," he said, gently stroking her wet hair away from her face. "It was freezing out there and you were passed out.. Do you remember what time you got here?"

Riley sighed, letting her eyes close as she relaxed into his touch. "It was a f-few minutes after twelve. I was outside for a few minutes before I got sick."

Jeffrey sighed deeply. He was relieved to find she wasn't out there as long as he thought, but if he were any later she could have been worse for wear. "What were you thinking, Riley?"

She rolled her eyes, swatting his hand away before sitting up. "I wasn't thinking anything. I had a few drinks, and I guess I thought it was a good idea to drive all the way out here because I missed you and you're always too freaking bus-"

"So you  _were_  sending me drunk texts?"

Riley swallowed, feeling her cheeks become red. "Y-yeah, but I was with other people. They supervised me."

Jeffrey shook his head, watching as she wiped at her eyes. "I don't care if you were drinking as long as you weren't being stupid about it.. You shouldn't have driven anywhere, sweetheart."

She only shrugged, before holding her breath and disappearing under the water.

Jeffrey stood up, running a hand through his hair before reaching into the built in shelf to grab her a towel. By the time he turned around she was already above the water and wiping it from her eyes. "I'll be in here if you need me."

Riley watched him go, keeping the door cracked open before she sighed, sinking further down into the water, trying to ignore the headache.

**___**

When she was done, she climbed out of the bath and unplugged it, wrapping Jeffrey's towel around her before sitting on the toilet lid. It had been eerily quiet, and she had wondered if he had fallen asleep waiting for her. Bisou had made an appearance, sitting by the tub for a few minutes as if making sure everything was fine and dandy before leaving.

There was a quiet knock on the door, before it opened, revealing Jeffrey. He had clothes held against his chest and he came in, setting it on the sink before opening one of the drawers. "Your toothbrush from last time is in here. I have Advil in the medicine cabinet, I'm sure you need it."

Riley nodded, muttering a soft thanks.

When he disappeared, she stood up and started drying off.

_Remind me to never drink again_

Meanwhile, Jeffrey sat on his bed with a book he had read about a million times now. He had been thinking about Riley and the fact that she drove here under the influence, and the thought alone was enough to piss him off. He understood that she missed him, because he missed the ever living fuck out of her and he'd probably do the same if he were in a drunken stupor. 

_But that can't excuse the fact that she could have been hurt. She could have been in an accident or had frozen to death if she was outside for longer than she was._

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl in question came out of the bathroom, dopey eyed and holding her clothes to her chest. Jeffrey stood up, bookmarking his page before going over to her and wrapping his arms around her when she immediately dropped her things and hugged him first.

"Don't drink and drive again, Riley."

"I wasn't that drunk.."

He scoffed, bringing his large hand up to cup the back of her wet head. "Still, don't do it again."

Riley nodded, burying her face into his shirt and squeezing him tight.

___

When Sunday came, Riley woke up in a huge burrito of sheets. Jeffrey had wrapped her up in multiple blankets, claiming that he wanted to be safe and make sure she stayed warm throughout the night, even with him right next to her. 

"Good morning, Jeffrey."

The blankets shifted, and she heard him groan before his head popped up, revealing one eye. "Good _night."_

Riley grinned, sitting up despite the dull ache in her head and moving the blankets so she could scoot in right beside him. "No, it's morning."

"It's like seven o'clock, go back to sleep."

Riley peeked at the clock beside his bed. It was, indeed, seven. She yawned, scooting back down and instead of rolling back over to her side of the bed, she gently tugged on his arm, silently asking for him to lay on his back. 

Jeffrey grinned, leaning back to peek at her pouty face before adjusting his position. Riley laid her cheek on his chest, and Jeffrey reached over and grabbed the six or so blankets and draped them over the both of them. "Damn, I thought you weren't a morning person."

"I'm not.. I'm just really happy to see you."

"Me too, baby."

They ended up falling back asleep for a good while, before being woken up by something sniffing Riley's head.

"Bisou..  _Bisou, stop it."_

Riley stirred, peeking up to see Jeffrey's dog staring at her. She smiled, before turning and cuddling into Jeffrey's side, laying her head back on his chest. They had moved away from each other during their slumber, but found themselves right back to where they were before.

"What does she want?" Riley whispered, sighing when she felt his gentle fingers in her hair.

"She wants outside.. I need to feed her, it's already noon."

_Shit, and my parents don't know where I'm at_

"Mhm, okay.." she said, pouting when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before scooting out of bed, calling Bisou as he left the room.

Riley laid there for a few minutes, before sitting up, unable to fall back asleep with her head pounding. It had gotten worse, so she got up and went into the bathroom, grabbing the pills that were on the counter and taking a few. 

When she came back, Jeffrey was just now plopping back onto the bed. Riley sat on the corner, running a hand through her hair before bending down and searching through her phone that was still in her hoodie. Jeffrey had told her he turned it off to preserve the battery before he went to bed, which was nice as she charged it on the drive up and since she didn't want to go home yet, she'd take whatever she could get.

"I'm so fucking tired," she heard Jeffrey mumble, before he got back under the covers. "Are you coming?" he asked, watching as she went to her messages.

"Yeah, I just gotta tell my parents I'm okay.."

**Hey, I fell asleep at Taylor's. I'll be home sometime later.**

Riley sent the message to her mom, before going to Taylor's inbox to see there was a message waiting to be read.

**Taylor: Did you make it home?**

**Sort of.. If anyone asks I fell asleep at your house.. I'm with Jeffrey.**

Riley hesitated, but sent it anyway. She was more worried about being badgered for driving that far after drinking, but they always had each other's backs no matter what. She just hoped Taylor didn't talk to her parents before Riley could get to them.

Instantly, Taylor replied and Riley felt a huge spark of relief.

**Taylor: Ahhh, okay.. Well, your secret is safe with me. Just don't come home pregnant, I can't cover for that.**

_Well, she felt relieved until that last part._

Riley turned off her phone, before crawling beside Jeffrey who was already half asleep. He had thrown his arm around her, the action being lazy since he was falling asleep but she welcomed the notion all the same. 

"You really scared me, you know.." he whispered after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry.. I miss you."

Jeffrey squeezed her tighter, bringing her closer to him and pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "I know.. I miss you too."


	13. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to make this story a series, but I do think this first chapter of their relationship is over. The next part will explore more into going public, fame, family, Riley's future, and so on. Thanks to all who have read! I hope you continue their journey with me!!

**how does it feel to have me thinking about you**

 

 

**SHE COULD FEEL HIS WARM LIPS AGAINST HER NECK ABOVE ANYTHING ELSE.**

It wasn't a question that the neck was one of the most sensitive parts of the body for most people, and Riley was no exception. It was going on a month since her drunken adventure to Jeffrey's house, and with her parents going on some shitty cruise for Christmas instead of being with the kids, it allowed her to lay in bed all day and fantasize about what she missed most about being with him.

It was the middle of the night; the day after Christmas and Riley had been tossing and turning for the past few hours. This was her favorite holiday, yet it was probably the worst Christmas she ever had. No family, no huge dinner, nothing. Her load of presents was good, but that was only one of the things she looked forward to when December finally arrived and after waiting the whole month only to be disappointed in the end was heartbreaking.

So, in order to distract herself, her brilliant mind decided it would be better to focus on how lonely she felt since leaving Jeffrey's house just a month ago. They had more phone conversations since, and even added a few video chats to the schedule whenever Riley was sure they wouldn't be interrupted. 

Now, here she was. Turned on like there was no tomorrow and unable to fall asleep. Her heart ached most of all, and it sucked. Riley even missed Bisou, who seemed to have really taken a liking to her when she realized Riley wasn't actually dead and had just took an extremely long nap in a bathtub with her owner fawning over her every second of it.

Her room was dark, which seemed to heighten her other senses even though she wasn't sure how feeling Jeffrey's invisible touches qualified by any means. She could feel his fingers trailing up her arm, her neck, her chest, her hair.. 

Unknown to her, one of Jeffrey's favorite features was her hair. He knew that the beautiful blonde he came to love wasn't her natural color, but it in no way shape or form lessened his feelings for her. In his opinion, it contrasted so beautifully with the color of her skin and everything about her just  _popped._ The length had grown out considerably in the past few months, and it now reached mid-back and he had always had a thing for longer hair as it was easier to grab when.. never mind. 

He could lay for hours; holding her and running his hand through the soft locks while she curled against him and slept. He had made sure to do that the last time they were together, and it was one of the things he missed most about her presence. 

Jeffrey was also suffering from a sleepless night, but he didn't know she was experiencing the same just an hour away. He had only been trying to sleep for a short while, but once his mind drifted to her, it was impossible to stop and he just knew that it was something he needed to get used to. 

_Jesus, sweetheart._

He sat up, getting out of bed. He needed to distract himself somehow. 

Meanwhile, Riley also crawled out of bed, sneaking to her door and slowly opening it. She stuck her head out, looking around the dark hallway before reaching forward and flipping on the hall light. Her parents had left the day before, so she was the only one on this floor, but she needed to see if Avi was awake. 

She creeped down the steps, looking around the staircase to see the living room was empty. The only light being the two night lights; one in the living room and the other in the foyer, and then the stove light in the kitchen had been left on, giving just enough glow for her to walk towards Avi's room. The door was shut, so she quietly opened it to reveal an empty bed. 

_.. When in the hell did he leave?_

Jeffrey had went into the kitchen, turning on the light and taking a little once over of the empty room. His mind wandered to the last time, when they finally dragged themselves out of bed at five in the evening to make food. Riley had taken a seat at her favorite stool, and watched him in amusement as he tried to find something for them to eat. 

_"I think it's time for you to go to the store," she had said, giving him a grin. "This is really sad."_

_"I haven't had time, kid. If you wanna do my shopping for me, go right ahead." he replied, giving her a wink when she sat up straighter-- like she was ready to go against him and kick ass._

_"You're a big boy, I think you could handle it."_

Jeffrey swallowed, before turning off the light.

Riley had raced up the steps, partially because of that childhood fear of monsters chasing after you in the dark, but mostly because she was gathering an idea in her head. Her head was slowly filling up with all of these possibilities with Jeffrey, and it was driving her more crazy than she already has been.

Her eyes flickered to her phone that laid on her bedside table, turned off in an attempt to keep from distracting herself and get some decent shut eye. Since that plan wasn't working, she reached over and turned it on, looking at her alarm clock that seemed to be teasing her.  _2:23._ Riley stared at the notification screen, watching as it showed pointless emails, YouTube notifications, and Facebook posts. 

Jeffrey walked the entire perimeter of his house before going back upstairs to his room. The silence was slowly killing him, and if it wasn't so cold and snowy he'd take his bike for a much needed ride. He knew he could leave; go down to one of his houses in a warmer climate but he had the next few months off and he didn't want to go farther away from her than he already was. 

His head was yelling at him to pack up and get the hell out of there before he went crazy. Bisou stopped him, though, as he looked down at her while she smiled up at him and wagged her tail.  _Shit._

Riley pulled up Jeffrey's number, chewing on her lip before hitting the call button. When it went straight to voicemail, she sighed, rubbing her forehead. She had a feeling he wouldn't answer, but she did hold onto some hope. 

___

Riley sprang up from her bed; her heart pounding in her chest. It was three in the morning and someone was  _knocking on the door._

It couldn't be Avi, as he had his house key with the ones for his car and various other things, and she had checked to make sure his car was actually gone. It was one of those moments that she wished they had a huge dog that was so vicious just a bark would scare intruders away.

Riley stood up, going over to her bedroom window and peeking out. The only car in the driveway was her own, and the Christmas lights were still going strong. The sight of them made her relax.. It was Christmas after all.

She made her way downstairs, going into the kitchen to get some water after waiting a few minutes. No other knock was heard, so Riley pegged it as her imagination and quickly got a glass of water from the water cooler, sipping it while leaning against the counter. 

Like something out of a horror movie, there was another knock. Only this one was lighter, and more calculated than before. Riley froze, looking into the foyer with a wide eyed expression before setting her cup down, clicking off the light and going to the door. She took a deep, slow breath; staying as quiet as possible in case whoever has supersonic hearing and could hear the blood rushing through her veins. 

_And you're one of those people who badger those characters in scary movies for making bad decisions.. I mean, I **guess**  you're not so bad.. You're not opening the door before looking first._

Riley chuckled to herself, before standing on her tiptoes to peek through the peephole. The sight before her made her heart drop. 

As if in slow motion, she fumbled with the locks; undoing them before swinging the door open. Jeffrey was on the other side, wearing a coat with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

**___**

**___**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of part one!


End file.
